Fright Night (1985) Rose's Journey 2: Past and Present
by GaGa4FrightNight
Summary: Rose Garrett has now been a bloodsucker for 7 months. Take a trip down memory lane and see her journey into being a vampire with the help of her Jerry Dandridge. Journey back and forth from December 1987 back to the beginning of her journey!
1. Chapter 1

Fright Night

Past and Present

Rose's 7 Month Journey

By

~GaGa4FrightNight~

Chapter One

_(Author)_

_Well, here's the next installment of the Rose Garrett and Jerry Dandridge story. I do hope you enjoyed Blood Atonement and now, hopefully, you'll enjoy this telling of Rose's adjustment into immortality. It ain't easy being newly immortal born. This will be bouncing from their present and into the past telling some of Rose's little adventures becoming her own bloodsucker!_

_Loves _

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_

December 1987

Bare feminine feet dropped down to the concrete floor with the bare legs before the sheen of a richly varnished black coffin and the sounds of muffled music. Across the floor those bare feet moved one before the other, dainty toenails painted an iridescent blue. Those bare feet stepped around a mahogany coffin, briefly shifted and paused then continued across the basement floor. Up concrete steps the bare feet moved; a metal melody being hummed to, Love Bites by Judas Priest. The basement door pushed open and the bare feet stepped onto the hardwood of the main floor; made a little dance step backwards then continued. Over an expensive Persian rug the bare feet silently moved, made a little tiptoed spin then continued on back onto more hardwood. The humming continued as the bare feet steadily moved down a stretched corridor; "In the dead of night… love bites." A feminine voice sang aloud with the muffled tune, "In the dead of night…love bites…love bites!" A feminine hand, nails painted matching the toenails, snatched a red apple from a crystal bowl of mix fruit. And a subtly full mouth opened wide and white teeth hardily bit into the apple. While chewing, the feminine mouth continued to hum while two large blue eyes with light and thick strawberry blonde lashes shifted from left then to right. Two pale strawberry blonde eyebrows frowned then Rose Garrett called out, "Benny?! Where the hell are ya?!"

"In here!" a voice called from the room to the left.

Rose shifted on her bare feet and moved towards the front sitting room. She stepped into the sitting room entryway pulling the headphones from over her ears then started digging her nails scratching the side of her tousled strawberry blonde hair. Her eyes looked to find Benny, the one swore to keep an eye on her during the day; he was again, as usual, dusting some antiques. "Hey, Benny," she spoke while swallowing the mouthful of apple, "Hear anything?"

"Yes," Benny Snelly turned smiling at Rose with a dust cloth in one hand and a can of dusting spray in the other, "They'll be back in about an hour."

"Oh, thank god," she sighed with relief, "Okay, I'm gonna go get dressed." She spun around reaching behind her adjusting the back of her black panties over her left cheek. She raced up onto the stairs; waited for nearly three weeks. For several months she was living her new life, the life of a full-fledged vampire and traveling everywhere to see any heavy metal rock concert her little dead heart desired. She was excited, hadn't seen the once ghostly vampire Jerry Dandridge in three weeks since he left back to the States. She had been traveling with the stunning vampire since the moment he gave her that very special and intimate kiss that saved her from a mortal death caused by Leukemia, blood cancer. It wasn't too difficult of an adjustment since she had spent quite a bit of time with the vampire when he was just a ghost in her house, his former home; well, there were some adjustments. She spent many evenings watching him suck mortals dry which had fascinated her and made her transition easy; somewhat. She was happier than she's ever been; literally with the man of her dreams and traveling the world seeing concerts of all her favorite heavy metals gods.

She shoved open an upstairs door and entered a room that was filled to the brim with all her rocker chick attire. The walls were covered by autographed posters of her loved and adored metal bands. She turned passed a bed with an iron frame, similar to her mom's, covered in expensive black bed linen. She stepped to a record player; selected one of her favorite records, slipped the vinyl from its pristine cover and dropped it onto the turntable. With a twist of the switch and a little adjustment started to play that song she would always hear in her mind each time she looked to her fabulously good looking immortalizer; Hey You by the Scorpions. The song began and she excitedly danced her way into the walk-in closet to choose something a bit more homecoming appropriate for her former specter. She sang loudly with the music then danced back out of the closet with her ensemble draped over her arm and apple tucked in her mouth.

After she removed the headphones from around her neck she tossed them atop the bed then removed her hair from the sloppy ponytail. She rocked her way towards the mirror vacant vanity snatching up a brush setting down the two bite devoured apple then proceeded brushing the snarls from her hair. She missed her Jerry Dandridge but understood why he had to return to the States which concerned his sister Regine whom she never met. He really didn't explain anything because he had to leave so abruptly. Yeah, she pouted pretty much the entire time he was gone, hated it when he was gone because it reminded her of when he had temporarily vanished from her life several months prior. For the several months they had never been apart until recently and she was miserable without him. She barely had an appetite, just barely but fed anyways because that's what they did; gotta feed every night or you pay the price of getting too damned hungry. Yet, feeding was no fun, lost its charm when he wasn't around to give the fun and charm. Now he was coming home!

She tugged over her perky breasts a black tube top that barely covered those modest breasts and across that stretch cotton was the traditional Guns N' Roses logo name and lettering. After slipping on a pair of black lace and high hipped panties she tugged on a black ankle length fitted skirt with a left slip all the way up to her hip. Around her petite waist she loosely buckled a silver studded belt. She slipped her feet into a pair of low spiked heeled and silver studded ankle boots. Over her hands she pulled on a pair of fingerless gloves with a silver buckle around the wrists. She spun around and danced her way out of the room then down the hallways towards another door.

She hip bumped the door open and entered; the room that held the majority of Jerry Dandridge's wardrobe. She moved about the multitude of clothes racks thumbing through his hung shirts and blazers and jackets. She hummed to the music playing from down the hall then found the perfect tailored, fine material made and very expensive black blazer. She slipped it on and moved out of the room while rolling the sleeves to her elbows. She returned to her room moving to the vanity grabbing a crystal bottle of perfume, a scent Jerry had made just for her. She sprayed a little on both sides of her neck then on her chest. She spun around and stepped to the record player choosing another record to listen to while she waited for him to get home. A little heart pounding and head banging Accept would do fine for her wait.

It wasn't the first time she waited for him. Of course she had waited for him before. She spent nearly five months waiting for him; hopeless that she would never see him again, that he had vanished from her life completely leaving her to face that cancerous death. And he returned the night she was making her final farewell to his memory, preparing to take that final last step of a journey into death. He came back; he found his way out of her dreams and came into reality. He found his way back to her and did as he said; stole her from death's permanent grasp and delivered that fatal intimate kiss that drained away that cancerous blood replacing it with immortality. She realized she had waited for him all her seventeen years that turned to eighteen and afterwards he came back. He came back and that night he fulfilled his claim; proved he was more than just a murderous monster. She saved him and in turn he saved her.

She remembered the pain of that intimate kiss that she willingly accepted. The sensation of his fangs penetrating the side of her neck but they did so gently and drew the blood from her ailing body. It was the strangest sensation, one she swore she would never forget. The pain, as he described, eventually gave way to an almost euphoric pleasure. But it also was a feeling of release, relief, and odd comfort knowing that she would no longer have to endure suffering the final stage of the illness would inflict. She wouldn't have to watch those around her suffer with constant grief until the end came. She never would see her father and brother's mournful in pain expressions just before she took her final breath. And no longer had to force that 'always smile' that was also her mother's. After the kiss was given and her body was swarmed with the gift of everlasting life; she could only remember what she assumed was pain. It was he who knew what had happened after her mind and body was consumed and what changes occurred during the entire process of immortalities permanent embrace. Swifter was what she guessed, swifter than the death she might have endured if he hadn't found her on that beach.

What was it like to watch such a process?

April 1987

"My Rose, forever and always." Jerry again whispered as his dark eyes focused on the peacefulness over Rose's face; the blood was gone with just that small fragment dwindling inside her veins and body. His eyes shifted from the side of her face and looked to the side of her neck, studying for a moment the mark his kiss left behind. Those marks, four simple punctures, seemed so miniscule and harmless but the truth of their power was what had been injected into her veins and body by such a small action. He could see before his eyes how the punctures became raised and reddened; the vampire infection immediately apparent. Every individual was different in the manner they processed the infection; some processes were instant and others could prolong up to days. Rose's process was entirely determined by how her body accepted the infection. Her mind no doubt was prepared yet her previous disease had weakened her body which could make the process swift. Her will also played a major factor in the process. She was undoubtedly strong willed and that will made her accept his kiss and the immortality it gave.

He again pressed a kiss against her cold cheek. There was no mortal blood to warm her skin but that didn't change the fire that will undoubtedly remain inside her very spirit. There wasn't one damned desire to change who she was as a mortal; smart assed, stubborn, and positively annoying to the point it was charming. His lips softly smirked; forever to hear her smart mouthed remarks and, oh, he couldn't forget the damned music. He understood the choice he made; understood more why he made that choice to save her from mortal death. It wasn't simply to repay her for having helped him find his way back to the mortal world where he was again his true immortal self. No, there was so much more involved than doing her a simple show of thanks. Perhaps it was again his selfish nature that made his decision to embrace her; he wanted her and admitted only to himself that he needed her. His needs for her changed throughout their little journey together. First the need to use her help then the need for her powerful dreams and gifts. Yes, he could have just moved on once he was freed but she wouldn't leave his thoughts. She had more than grew on him as he undoubtedly had done the same to her. In such a short period of time she helped him understand more about himself, those things he had long forgotten. More so, he understood again the real meaning of death; even more so when he too faced death. He understood mortality and its dangers. And, yes, remembered the grief and loss that came hand in hand with death.

Carefully he sat up with his eyes focused on her lovely pale face, the dusting of delicate freckles more so faded but still visible. He saw the sign of the process continuing; light trembles throughout her body. The trembles would begin lightly at first as the infection began within the vast nervous system being delivered through the very thin stream of remaining blood. The more the infection spread the trembles would gradually heighten. He gently gathered her arms resting her hands against her abdomen, felt the light trembles. He rose up off the bed he had provided for her comfort though knowing not much comfort could be given throughout the process. Turning his eyes focused down on her as his fingers buttoned the front of his shirt. He keenly watched the slight sheen of sweat beading about the bare portions of her skin; the process continued. Yes, the process was continuing at a steadily growing pace and he predicted that before dawn she would wake to begin their eternity together. It amazed him how she had changed his perspective on his own immortal nature.

The last time he embraced another was Amy Peterson after Edward Thompson. Edward Thompson's misfit persona made him an easy candidate and the little teenager embraced the gift with open arms and eagerness to do his master's bidding. An easy mind to control and manipulate was Edward and would have made a marvelous fledgling if it hadn't been for Peter Vincent. As for Charley's sweetheart with the familiar face; it wasn't too much of a challenge. As he proclaimed to Rose, no one could resist his naturally given vampire charms. Lust and desire were always a fatal flaws for mortals. Yet, was it his also? If he hadn't been so damned focused on the game of delivering Amy into temptation would he have succeeded and destroyed Charley and Peter instead of them destroying him? Then again, if he had succeeded then where would that have left Rose? He came to understand there was such a thing as fate. Fate had a strange way of manifesting itself in unlikely ways. He accepted that fate had chosen him to meet an end but gave him a new beginning with Rose's special help; that beginning now included Rose. That new beginning gave him the ability to give her one as well; their fates became intermingled and that he graciously accepted.

A knock sounded on the door; he turned finishing tucking the shirt into the waist of his slacks, "Yes," he spoke up and watched his new day keeper Benjamin 'Benny' Snelly poke his head through the opening of door.

"Stella's returned with your guests." Benny timidly smiled; an awkward middle aged man about several inches shorter than his towering sister Stella who too had taken on roll as secondary keeper and driver. His eyes peered through his thick glasses at the young lady on the bed then back to his master.

"Good," Jerry gave a nod stepping away from the bed while buttoning the cuffs of his shirt, "First I need to you fetch a few things; washcloths, plenty fresh cold water, and a change of clothes for Rose and something to tie back her hair. I suspect she'll be awake before dawn." he watched the keeper nod, "Then, Benny, I would like for you to stay here with Rose while I 'entertain' the guests. One guest I plan to keep for Rose." He paused as Benny opened the door wider, "Am I understood, Benny?"

"Yes," Benny obediently nodded.

"Good and please," he paused before the keeper also shorter than him, "Keep a close watch of our Rose. She will be with us for, well, forever. She's very precious to me, Benny, and that means she is precious to you as well." It was a task training new keepers but it had to be done since his previous one, Billy Cole, was also destroyed nearly two years ago.

"Oh, of course, Jerry," Benny eagerly nodded, "Yes, of course."

"Good, very good, Benny," He took a moment to glance back at Rose then stepped around the keeper who quickly followed, "As I mentioned it could be nearly dawn before she wakes and so we must keep one of our guests easily accessed. Our Rose will be quite starved the moment she opens her eyes. Understood?" He moved to the stairs.

"Yes, Jerry," Benny excitedly agreed, "Very much so. Would you like for me to have Stella wait on taking care of the other guest you'll be entertaining?"

"Yes, no reason to make two trips, is there?" He smirked with a slight laugh; heard Benny eagerly share a laugh, "You're doing quite well, Benny."

"Oh, thank you, Jerry." Benny happily sang in response to the praise, "I hope never to disappoint you."

"As do I," He stated reaching the bottom of the steps.

"The guests are in the parlor as you requested." Benny announced preparing to fetch what was ordered, "I'll just go to the kitchen and get those things you asked for then do as you said; keep watch on our Rose."

"Very good," he nodded then moved forward towards the parlor as Benny scurried off to do as he was asked.

He reached the parlor greeted by Stella; she was possibly a few inches taller than him with a very looming presence unlike her smaller sized sibling. "Stella," he greeted her as she stood before the closed doors to the parlor, "We will be saving one of the guests for Rose." He explained and watched Stella silently nod; a pretty face in her own way but plain and quite solemn and serious. He gestured for Stella to open the doors and she did in her silent manner and he stepped into the parlor with her following and closed the doors behind her.

Benny sat in a high backed antique chair he had set near the bed where Rose lay. His eyes would frequently glance at the young woman seeing changes with each glance. He would look back to the pages of the thick book rested open atop his lap but quickly again look to Rose trying to keep a close watch over her as he was told. Atop the bedside table he had stacked a dozen or so washcloths set beside a stainless basin and ice water filled pitcher. It was his true first major task; keep an eye on Rose. Who was she? He questioned to himself; would never question the master because that would be wrong and frowned upon. It wasn't his job or place to question anything the master requested or demanded. Besides, if he remotely dared his much larger sister would throttle him and was terrified to be throttled by such a brute for a sister.

His head slightly titled as he studied the changes that he witnessed since taking his post as watcher over who his master called 'our Rose'. He had never seen anything like it; the changes were happening quickly. Since he had seated himself at bedside the young lady began trembling almost convulsively and twisted her body into a type of fetal ball; her petite hands tightly fisted and hugged just under chin. She was on her side now; entire body covered head to toe in sweat while it jerked and trembled. He startled a few times from the sounds she made; little trembling vocals sounded through struggled grunts. It was an amazing sight and somewhat frightful. That was the sight of one becoming a vampire. He startled upon hearing the door open.

Jerry stepped inside having finished entertaining one of the two guests; had to consume another's blood after having taking Rose's cancer infused blood, get rid of the rancid diseased taste. He stepped towards the bed as Benny quickly stood up. He was in the process of pealing the rind from an orange. "How is she?" he asked freeing a juicy segment then tucked it into his mouth cleansing his palate; looked and saw how far Rose had come since he last seen her nearly an hour ago.

"To be honest," Benny nervously spoke up, "I can't say. I honestly don't know how such things work."

"Yes, you wouldn't," Jerry commented swallowing the chewed orange segment, "I predict by her state at the moment it'll be much sooner than anticipated." He glanced to Benny who nodded intuitively. He reached the orange for Benny to take; the keeper quickly took it.

"You may go now, Benny." He said, "I'll call you if I need anything else. Thank you." He stepped forward snatching up an elastic hair tie from the top of a neatly folded stack of change of clothes for Rose then moved to the head of the bed. Benny obediently nodded then scurried leaving the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and reached down to Rose then gently gathered her hair back, prying strands from sticking against the sides of her sweat soaked face then carefully pinned the length of her sweat dampened hair with the hair tie.

Yes, he knew his differences upon returning; differences she had helped transpire inside him. There was a need for him to see her through the process though she wouldn't remember any of it. There were others he had embraced but she was of greater importance and, to him, deserved all the care he could personally offer. It would have been easier just having Benny or Stella tend to her but there was more of a personal nature that he believed she deserved. And, so, with great care and gentleness he removed her sweat soaked black dress. The infection had gone to her every muscle causing them to stiffen, tense, and convulse making the task of removing the dress more for patience. He was patient and again, it was unlike his former self; hell, he was definitely impatient with Amy's process having literally used his every mental power to pry her from the transition early in hopes she could assist in his survival, a failed attempt.

Once he finished removing all her clothes, tossed them aside, he reached to the bedside table taking one of the stacked washcloths while pouring the chilled ice water into the provided basin. He dipped the washcloth absorbing the icy water and wrung it then brought it against the side of her face. He repeated the process working through the stack of washcloths; an attempt to soothe the perfuse sweating and clean every inch of her lovely body that will now forever be perfect, youthful, and unharmed by the effects of any deadly disease. He wouldn't redress her, not until the process ran its course, not until the sweating stopped and her body eased of its tension.

Finishing he leaned down and brought his hand gently against the side of her trembling face. Soon it would be over and forever she would be his precious Rose; undoubtedly she wouldn't entirely be sweet or delicate as an actual rose but that's what he wanted and expected. His lips softly smiled; she was an eccentric little thing and that he adored and found as a very promising attribute for her succession as a vampire. Such a difference, he thought, unlike what Amy would have been. He predicted Amy would have been as the rest; the ones that bowed to him and did his bidding without question. Honestly, that wasn't what he wanted from Rose; she wasn't the type to bow to him and do his bidding. He lightly laughed; Rose would likely give him fits and bouts of her colorful adjectives no doubt with her favorite profane word 'shit' being used in every sentence. He looked forward to it; anticipated it.

He shifted on the edge of the bed seating himself beside her then tucked his arm under her trembling and stiff shoulders and gently lifted her. Her head arched back; his eyes studied those prominent changes. His fingertips gently stroked across her cheek as his eyes peered down into hers that were wide. Yes, momentarily her eyes were vacant as she was lost within the process; her pupils had consumed the irises creating a vacant blackness. He traced his fingertips along the shape of her subtly parted and trembling lips seeing the fine tips of fangs; the top had two sets of prominent fine tips, the canines and eye teeth had come in nicely with the canines longer than the eye teeth and a singular simple set at the bottom. Very beautiful, he thought, and imagined how she would learn to use those beautiful and deadly deliverers of death. Her future victims would be inflicted with not four but six punctures; six blood draining punctures. He was actually excited to give her all the knowledge that he had learned in a thousand years. He knew her intelligence and anticipated a very swift leaner, the perfect pupil.

He felt the trembles about her body begin to ease which broadened his smile into an anticipating smirk. Her frigidness began to ease as well which grew his anticipation. His eyes focused completely on hers waiting the moment she looked up at him; his face the first she would see upon entering that new life. He watched the hint of life beginning to show within her wide eyes; very subtly her pupils started to retract giving gradual hints of what would be her signature vampire eyes. Just a subtle rim of gold was revealed then the pupils retracted slowly, bit by bit revealed a lovely and seemingly reflective metallic copper. Remarkably beautiful, he thought with admiration of her eyes; brilliant bursts of copper vibrantly rimmed by rich gold.

His hand gently rested against the side of her face; the sweat had dried leaving her skin smooth and soft but chilled as it should be. He didn't lose focus of her eyes, waited patiently the moment they would shift and look to his face. "Rose," he softly sang her name. In his peripheral sight he caught glimpse of her hands loosen their fisted state as her arms relaxed down against her chest. "My Rose," he sweetly sang and his smirk softened the moment her eyes shifted and peered up at him; seeing for the first time with her vampire eyes. "Hello," he greeted her into his world, "Welcome to eternity, my Rose."

Rose felt the lingering trembles and slight stiffness throughout every inch of her body as she stared up into those dark and beautiful brown eyes. She could see perfectly; saw every tone that created that particular shade of brown within his large eyes. She thought he was stunning before but now he was beyond stunning or good looking; he was beautiful. Her eyes studied every inch, every detail of his handsome features she was incapable of seeing before. The tones throughout the waves of hair brushing against his forehead were remarkable; like multitudes of fine silken threads of rich blacks with reflective hints of even deeper blue blacks then little strands of delicate deep and almost black browns. It was damned amazing what she was seeing; she was positively awestruck by how beautiful he truly was.

"You're beautiful," she commented aloud unfolding the fingers of her left hand then brought her fingertips lightly to the jaw line near his chin, "You're just," she slightly stammered, "You're just so damned beautiful." She grazed her fingertips up against the shape of his cheekbone so fascinated by the beauty of his eyes; so dark yet rich with many brown shades from mochas to even a hint of that vampire red hidden beneath those intense browns.

"Well, yes," he smugly agreed.

"Don't be a conceded prick." She quickly commented feeling her lips form a grin and felt the graze of fangs. Her hand dropped from his face and with her fingertips she felt between her lips touching the fine fang tips. "Wow," she mumbled; it really happened, he did it. She again looked up into his eyes, "You did it."

"Yes, I did." He proudly stated, "You will never die. The cancer is gone forever and now it's forever you live." He assisted lifting her seated but kept a supporting arm against her bare back.

She frowned and looked down seeing her naked breasts then quickly crossed her arms over her chest. Her head darted and looked at his grinning face. "You stripped me," she stated and he nodded, "You stripped me naked, you pervert."

He couldn't help but laugh then cleared his throat. "I took care of you." He stated, "You were soaked in sweat and so I undressed you." His eyes momentarily glanced down seeing a glimpse of her breasts then looked back into her frowning but beautiful eyes. "You have no need to be embarrassed," he commented, "You're breasts are quite beautiful. You are beautiful." He brought a hand against the side of her face, "You'll never see that beauty for yourself as I can't see my own; mirrors are now officially useless. But we are now one another's mirror and I'm telling you that you are remarkably beautiful and that's how it'll be forever; forever beautiful." He leaned in attempt to bring his lips against hers but she oddly turned her head. His eyes frowned then he leaned back; not the reaction he wanted or expected.

"Do you realize that earlier was technically the first time we really kissed?" She stated with a question; her mind going to the strangest of revelations, "Do you realize that everything we did in my dreams never actually happened." Her eyes shifted and looked to his confused expression. "Do you realize that technically I'm still a, well, you know what?" she felt awkward which was unexpected because they had hooked up plenty in her dreams but knowing those hookups weren't actually physical in a real sense made her awkward. "This is weird." She commented then looked forward, "I mean, I'm like you and I feel awkward as hell right now." She again looked at him, "I feel damned awkward. Why the hell am I feeling awkward? Why ain't I just like not giving a shit that you're seeing me naked?"

"Hmm," he hummed with thought, "Everyone is different and you're really different." He watched her grimace, "Rose, I didn't make you into some mindless drone. Yes, you're still you. I had no intensions in creating for me something that isn't you. You'll likely continue being the annoying young woman I met and that's how it will stay."

"Huh," she looked forward again and sarcastically said, "Yeah, not weird." Her eyes frowned a bit more feeling something weirder suddenly start nagging somewhere; felt hungry or something like it. "Um," she mumbled a little while fiddling the tip of her tongue against the tips of those fangs, "What's it feel like when you wanna like suck someone?" she looked to him; he looked amused.

"Are you feeling the need to suck?" he asked using her terminology. He watched her anxiously nod. "That's good," he commented then stood up from the bed, "And I have something to take care of that." He stepped to the foot of the bed gathering up the neatly piled clothing then brought it to her, "You get dressed and I'll personally escort you to your first real suck."

She choked a little on a laugh; "That's sounded really suggestive and if it meant something other than what you meant," She again laughed a little, "Well, I would've disagreed about the first sucking thing." She watched him shake his head with a slight eye roll then looked to the clothing he offered, "Really," she whined and looked up at him in disbelief, "You really expect me to wear that? Do I look like I would wear something like that?" She pointed at the items of clothing with disgust.

He glanced down at the clothing in his hands then reluctantly nodded; wasn't her style that was for certain. "Okay," he tossed the clothes onto the bed, "Come with me and I'll take you to pick out whatever you want to wear but you must feed before dawn."


	2. Chapter 2

Fright Night

Past and Present

Rose's 7 Month Journey

By

~GaGa4FrightNight~

Chapter Two

December 1987

A black limousine pulled onto the roundabout drive of the traditional Italian four story villa then stopped before the arched and iron trimmed front entrance. A quite tall woman dressed in a two piece black suit left the driver side and moved around the limo to the passenger door. She opened the door and from inside Jerry Dandridge emerged; he turned and offered his hand and in his hand slipped a woman's. His stunning brown eyes focused keeping a tight hold with the woman's who he easily picked up after returning to Italy. The woman emerged but behind her was another woman; both were found strolling the streets ready to work for a good price and couldn't resist a ride in a limousine. "Thanks, Stella, that'll be all." He sang to Stella the driver and secondary day keeper, sister to Benny. He escorted both women to the front door which came open. "Benny," he sang greeting Benny who gave a nod and smile.

Upon stepping inside the familiarity of the charming Old Italian villa he heard the heavy metal melodies blaring from upstairs. He removed his jacket handing it to Benny. His eyes focused up the stretch of the iron railed stairs knowing exactly where Rose was, the music a dead giveaway. "Benny, please escort these lovely ladies to the parlor, serve them some wine, please." He said, "I'll be back shortly." He moved to the stairs. And he needed to get the loud harsh music turned off, he silently thought while gracefully moving up the stairs. He reached the second floor and followed the loud music; yes, he still questioned Rose's music tastes from time to time. Yet, he was anxious to see her; it had been a long tedious three weeks.

He moved before the open bedroom door, the music terribly loud but his lips formed a smile upon seeing his Rose having a little head banging dance party of one. He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest with his eyes following her crazy bouncing dance steps over the hardwood floor. She had more than grown on him; she was his blessing from the very beginning and still was. He couldn't imagine what might have happened if he hadn't gave her that intimate kiss. His eyes softened as did the smile across his lips; she would have died horribly if he hadn't gave her death first and rebirth into immortality.

He stepped from the doorway walking into the room; she always danced with her eyes closed focusing on the sound of the music. He turned to the right moving towards the source of the thunderous music. With his eyes focused on Rose his hand reached and quickly turned the record player off watching her momentarily still lost in her crazy dance. She finally skidded to a halt and did a quick scan and the moment her eyes found him they widely brightened. Without hesitation she raced across the floor with an excited screech then swiftly hugged her arms tightly around his neck crushing her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her enjoying her excited affections. Her exposed fingers swiftly combed deep into the back of his hair. He loved the scent of the perfume he created especially for her which he also named for her, Eternal Rose. It was more than nice feeling her anxiously kissing lips against his; he missed her lips and every inch of her youthful body. His hands swiftly moved beneath the drape of one of his blazer jackets and firmly gripped her lovely rear. Her lips moved from his pressing eager kiss after eager kiss across the side of his face then she hugged herself firmer against him.

"I'm so damned happy your back!" he pleasingly listened to her loudly state.

"As am I." he simply agreed. He leaned back and looked into her beaming eyes seeing that slight burst of beautiful copper. "You raided my wardrobe again I see." he commented and glanced down eyeing her barely covered breasts eagerly pressed against him then lifted his eyes back to hers, "You know we could easily get your own blazers instead of you stealing mine."

"Why?" she quickly asked, "Yours suits me just fine. You have excellent taste."

"Hmm," he hummed and agreed he did have excellent, "Yes, well, I picked up a couple appetizing delights on the way back to the villa."

"Oh, you did, huh." She was damned starved but not only for a bloody feast, for him, "Let me guess," she leaned back resting her hands on his shoulders, "Two Italian hookers."

"Why yes," he quipped, "What else would I have picked up?"

"You and your hookers," She chimed with a roll of her eyes, "Good thing we can't catch STDs because by now you would surely be bombarded by an overload of icky stuff."

"Do you have to ridicule my taste for working women?" he asked with a slight tilt of his head, "You have to admit they taste damned sinful."

"Whatever," she stepped back, "Let's get to it because if I don't sink my damned teeth into something soon, who the hell knows."

He offered his arm, "May I have the honor of escorting you to dinner."

She again rolled her eyes and looped her arm with his, "Yeah, escorting me to escorts; charming."

He huffed then shook his head and led her out of the bedroom then to the stairs. At the stairs he stepped down with her following behind him. He heard her humming; his lips smirked hearing that all too familiar melody she always hummed upon seeing him, Hey You. At the bottom of the stairs he stepped off then turned offering his hand to her and she slipped her hand into his. He held his smile while she continued to hum; she had her moments of pure charm. He thought it was flattering how that song seemed to fill her mind because of him. He could practically hear the actual song every time her eyes looked at him.

He led her by the hand towards the parlor where Stella stood as she always did with her face serious and focused. He paused and nodded to Stella who immediately moved to the double doors of parlor and opened them stepping to the side. Hand in hand they entered the room. Benny finished pouring wine into the glasses the ladies held. Both ladies were seated on an antique and velvet upholstered sofa; their heads turned and looked with question seeing Rose with Jerry.

The black haired woman spoke in Italian questioning who the young lady was, "_Is she an escort too?_" Her brown eyes curiously studied Rose; quite young, she thought.

Jerry somewhat chuckled in response to the woman's question. He looked to Benny and with a nod of his head Benny quickly left closing the doors behind him.

Rose frowned upon hearing Jerry make his little chuckle and asked, "What's so damned funny?" She looked at him.

Jerry released Rose's hand and approached the two ladies. "She asked if you were like them, a hooker." He answered with amusement; looked to Rose seeing her frown with developing anger towards the black haired woman and the woman's assumption.

He stepped to the sofa and seated himself beside the other woman, a pale haired brunette, knew the other woman had instantly selected herself as Rose's choice for that evening's dining experience. He focused his attention on his choice; the moment the woman's eyes met his, the deal was sealed and she was completely consumed by the powerful gaze of his eyes. His eyes shifted glancing to the high collar of the woman's blouse then looked back into her eyes and through his mind he demanded; _unbutton your blouse_. The gesture made the woman eagerly began unbuttoning her blouse gradually bit by bit exposing her neck and chest. He lifted his hand and gently brushed the hair from the side of the woman neck. So easily manipulated, her expression became dazed as his eyes were firmly locked with hers. Oh, then the music started; Rose and her damned music obsession. His eyes shifted and looked to Rose who had stood at the stereo system set in a nook near the stone laid fireplace. He forced a subtle smile then again locked his eyes with his choice.

"Oh," the black haired woman spoke up, "Um, Guns and Roses!"

Rose was surprised and she smiled looking to Jerry's annoyed expression. "She's not as stupid as I thought." She commented pointing at the Italian hooker, "Heavy metal the universal language!" She looked to the woman and nodded then pulled back the lapel of the blazer exposing the Guns N' Roses tube top, "Guns and Roses, right on." She started to rock out to the music encouraging the woman up off the sofa, "That's right, dumbass," she encouraged and summoned the woman with her hands then the woman rose up off the sofa, "Yep, enjoy it while you can, you hooker shit." She danced towards the woman moving her shoulders in a rocking shimmy; popping her hips and stomping her boots against the hardwood. The woman moved closer in a failing attempt to impress her with so called rocking moves. "Yep, you suck!" she sang with the music then lipped the words of Rocket Queen, "Oh, so do I!" she quipped with a little wicked giggle. The song faded and another began; O'Sweet Child O'Mine. She took the woman's hand while moving in a slower rhythm while singing along with Axel Rose's powerful gritty vocals. Over the music she heard the distinct gasp of pain come from the sofa. She jerked the woman forward by the hand then smiled wide enjoying the element of surprising horror widen the woman's eyes.

Jerry drew back then blinked the moment Rose's choice belted out a loud scream. His hand pushed his choice to the side, the woman limply dropped against the sofa. He watched the moment Rose brought her choice down to the floor with a loud thud with her mouth latched to the side of the woman's neck.

Rose had her own techniques that varied from more sweet and cunning which coincided with her youthfulness then there was the more ruthless approach which he currently watched. He knew the woman made a vital mistake making the assumption that Rose was a prostitute that undoubtedly chose the woman for the more ruthless approach. He leaned back against the sofa watching and listening; lightly licked the blood from the corner of his mouth. His lips smirked, a crook at the left corner, admiring Rose's violent side; the woman somewhat flailed while being pinned down against the floor but gradually she weakened as her blood was devoured.

Ah, yes, Rose was a crafty killer from the very beginning, from the very first kill she had a skill and passion he greatly admired.

April 1987

He stood as patiently as possible with his arms crossed over his chest. Yes, Jerry was doing his damnedest at being patient while clothing was being tossed and thrown about the room. Such expensive clothing and they were being ruthlessly manhandled and thrown about like rags. "You're going to get weaker the longer you delay." He stated watching Rose scramble across the floor of the large room stepping over those fine fabrics like carpeting, "We have at least four hours before dawn, Rose." Again his eyes followed her racing across the floor while flinging more of those expensively tailored clothing into the air. "Perhaps you should just throw something on so you could get your first feeding out of the way then tomorrow evening you can start ordering whatever it is you prefer to wear." He suggested trying to maintain his patience.

"Who the hell was the idiot who bought this shit?!" Rose shouted while tucked between two racks of clothing.

His lips lightly puckered with annoyance then he slowly huffed through his nose. "I was the idiot and some were donated by my sister." He confessed; hated having his taste for fashion questioned.

Rose leaned back from between the racks and looked at him with a frown, "You have a sister?"

"Yes but we have all the time in the world to tell you about my sister." He explained while tapping his fingers anxiously against his upper arm, "Would you just get dressed already."

"What's her name?" she asked while finally dressing.

"Regine," he held back his snappy tone.

"Oh, bet she's a looker too." She commented then stepped out from between the racks wearing just a simple little black strapless dress. She stepped across the floor bare footed not caring about the layers of clothes carpeting the floor. "She's beautiful I bet," she said while tugging the strapless bodice, "Well, she is your sister so she's gotta be smoking."

He shook his head; after nearly an hour spent in that room throwing clothing everywhere she put on probably the simplest item in the entire wardrobe. "Yes," he held back a grumble, "She's very beautiful."

"Oh, and I bet she knows it too." She said stepping in front of him, "Just like someone else. Bet it's a family trait being full of yourself." She nodded in agreement and smiled up at him then awkwardly squirmed feeling that growing anxious hunger and the weakness he mentioned.

"Are you satisfied with your choice?" he asked with hope, "Can we now take you to your first real taste of being a vampire, hmm?" Oh, he hoped she was ready.

"No, I'm not satisfied," she confessed and watched his eyes narrow, "But I'm ready to see if I really have the balls for this whole vampire feeding shit." She continued to squirm, felt like digging her nails all over her skin, "I'm kinda nervous."

He softened his expression seeing her confessed nervousness clear in her eyes. He brought his arm around her shoulders then guided her to the door. "That's only natural." He explained, "But the moment the first time is over and done with, I'm confident you'll breeze right through the rest." He pulled open the door and nudged her out of the room.

"How do I do it?" she asked turning around as he stepped out of the room, "I mean, is there a specific way or anything?"

"You'll find your own niche." He stated then nudged her down the hallway with a hand against her lower back, "Everyone discovers their own unique approach. It's all about discovery now. And I predict you'll do just fine."

"Ever get your assed kicked by your victim?" she curiously asked then shook her head knowing there was no way in hell anyone could kick his immortal butt, "Never mind," she giggled but immediately started feeling anxious and squirmy again. She froze upon smelling something she had never smelled before; the scent smelled delicious. Her eyes shifted curiously to the far left door. "I smell something," she confessed and felt him nudge her forward, "Something smells really, really good."

"Excellent," he smirked; her senses were already keen and developed, "That's your dinner, if you wish to put it that way."

She again paused and looked up at him. "You mean I can smell blood?" she asked with a frown and watched him nod then she looked to that door, "That's damned weird but cool."

"Yes, cool," he frowned then shook off her comment. He brought her before the closed door then faced her. "Now, how this happens is all up to you." He carefully explained, "You decide your approach. What I do know is beyond this door is a terrified woman who recently watched her coworker, of sorts, be killed by me." He watched her closely, she was focused on the door while nodding in response to what he explained, "She's a working girl, a prostitute as was her friend. She's witness to what I am and so she must die and will stay dead; that will be dealt with by the day keepers." He noticed her continue her anxious squirm while lightly scratching her nails against her bare arm, "Don't think of her as a person, that's my advice; think of her as your source of survival. Separate yourself personally and take what you need by any means necessary. Approach it any way you like." He brought his hand to the side of her face;

she finally looked up at him, "Use that creative imagination of yours; the more creative you are the more it becomes not only a necessity but amusement. There's a satisfaction you'll undoubtedly experience knowing you've made the very best out of the situation, take your time and have fun."

She let out a little laugh; fun and amusement killing a hooker. "You're a major sicko," she commented with a smirk, "But one amazingly good looking sicko."

His eyes frowned at her so called compliment then shook his head. "Okay, are you ready?" he asked, "Do have an idea how you wish to approach this?"

Yep, she had an idea which played with the advantage of her youthfulness. She slyly smirked with a slight tilt of her head. "She's scared shitless right?" she asked with a scheme forming in her head. "Yes, very," she listened to him answer while her eyes were focused on the door before her. She had watched him throughout that Thanksgiving holiday week conducting multiple schemes enticing or subduing his selected prey. He had his good looks and charms and she had youthfulness on her side and that included deceptive innocence. "Okay, I got it." She gave a nod then took a step back from the door. She glanced at him, he looked beyond curious and intrigued. "Wish me luck." She coyly batted her eyes up at him.

"Good luck though I predict you won't need it." He confidently said then took a step back from view when the door opened. He smirked watching her give a quick adjustment of the strapless bodice. He knew her promise that was witnessed that evening in the alleyway when she was bait for good ole Gary and eagerly watched him dispatch the annoying clubber.

Inside the room the young woman, approximately in her mid twenties sat with her wrists bound to the arms of an antique chair, her ankles bound to the legs. Her wide eyes streamed mascara stained tears down her flushed cheeks. She had watched her friend and fellow prostitute Brenda be ruthlessly tore into by what she terrifyingly deciphered to be a vampire. Before she could scream in response to the horror there was a harsh blow to the back of her head knocking her unconscious. She woke to discover she had been bound to the chair, gagged, and locked inside an unfamiliar room. She had persistently screamed and screamed through the cloth gag to no prevail; no one came to her rescue.

She startled upon hearing the doorknob click. Her wide teary eyes looked to the door with fear of what was going to enter. She watched closely, her body fiercely trembling with fear, a petite hand slipped through the door's opening then a reddish haired young woman poked her head into the room. Her head shook as she tried begging for help; she watched the teenage looking young lady bring a finger to her lips gesturing quiet. She quickly nodded trying to control her sobs.

Rose slipped into the room quietly closing the door behind her as if not trying to make any alarming sounds. She moved across the floor on her tiptoes with her eyes focused on the woman; the smell was almost overwhelming and tempting her to satisfy her hunger in a swifter manner. Have fun, that's what Jerry said and she took the advice. She approached the woman, loved the relief having calmed the woman's expression. "You have to be quiet." She whispered while taking glances back at the closed door, "You don't him to hear you." She watched the woman shake her head. She crouched and began untying the binds around the woman's ankles. There was a rush giving this woman, that prostitute the sense of false hope. Her glances at the door were constant for dramatic effect; didn't want the handsome boogieman to catch them. She desperately held back the urge to giggle. She frantically started to work on the woman's bound wrists. The fear filled inside the woman's blood, she could smell it and loved the sweet aroma which heightened her anticipation for that first taste. "You have to stay quiet, okay." She continued to whisper and looked up into the woman's horrified eyes. Her head slightly tilted while her eyes burned deep into the woman's and watched the effects of her gaze envelop the woman's eyes.

Finishing the last bind, she reached her hands to the sides of the woman's face gently cupping. "It'll be okay," she sweetly whispered watching the woman slowly nod, "You don't have to worry about him. He's not going to get you." Yes, the woman didn't have to worry about Jerry because it wasn't him who was going to get her. She rose up and woman's eyes followed being locked with hers. She carefully pulled the gag down from the woman's trembling lips. Keeping her hands against the woman's face she guided the woman up from the chair. "He's not going to hurt you." She truthfully stated seeing the smile of relief form over the woman's lips.

The door suddenly flew open, the woman gasped, and Rose quickly darted her head to the right looking to Jerry who leaned against the doorframe crossing his arms over his chest. Her head darted facing the woman; eyes consumed by that metallic copper rimmed in gold. She took a brief moment to relish in the woman's expressed terror while focused on Jerry. She gave the woman a swift pat on the cheek getting her attention. "He's not going to hurt you," she sang watching with delight as the woman's lips gape upon the glimpse of fangs, "I am!" she lunged forward crashing the woman back against the chair which swiftly toppled backwards. Her mouth swiftly opened wide baring her fangs then with swift precision she ripped those fine tips into the side of the woman's straining neck. A loud scream belted from the woman but quickly faded into struggled gasps. So damned tasty, she delightfully thought, the blood tasted better than anticipated as it thickly flowed from the six punctures, passed her firmly suckling lips, and filled her mouth then eased smoothly down her throat to absorb into her body.

Jerry's crooked smirk broadened with pure evil amusement; there was nothing like watching a first feeding. Rose did use her imagination and used a cunning approach giving that poor woman hope of survival which she swiftly dashed away so cruelly and he enjoyed his participation. He was right to be confident with Rose's ease into being a ruthless killer. He remained leaned against the doorway hearing the woman's struggled gasps fade and body awkwardly fell limp against the downed chair. His eyes followed as Rose darted back up onto her bare feet then listened to her giggle with satisfaction. Yes, a very quick learner she was and obviously enjoyed herself immensely. She turned her head with a broad smile of pure satisfaction, a light glisten of blood painted over her lips; just beautiful, he praised in thought. The brilliant glow of copper in her widely amused eyes made her all the more beautiful to look upon.

"How'd I do?" she asked slowly turning around facing him, "Not too shabby for my first time huh?"

"Job well done," he praised her then curiously asked, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

She moved across the floor with a little joyous sway, "I believe I did." She answered while her copper eyes focused on his, loved the gleam of approval. "That's one first out of the way." She slyly smirked and pressed her lips together.

His eyes frowned with question then inquired, "And what might the other first be?"

She stood in front of him then licked the bloody remnants from her lips. Her eyes shifted from looking at him; knew if she could she would be blushing right about then. "Never mind," she slightly shook her head while awkwardly swaying from side to side. "Hey, next time," she shifted the subject from the direction she honestly wanted it to go, "Gotta have some serious mood music." She squeezed passed him, "What kind of music you got in this joint?" she shouted, "Hope you got me better music than clothes or we're gonna have some issues."

He closed his eyes and lightly shook his head; yes, a very long eternity ahead of him. He turned out of the doorway, "Benny!" he called out.

December 1987

Rose continued to enjoy the heavy metal beats of Guns N' Roses just having finished off the black haired hooker who dared suggest she was a hooker. Her heeled ankle boots stomped against the floor as Benny struggled a bit dragging the body out of the parlor, his sister having already effortlessly taken care of Jerry's hooker. Her eyes were closed as she danced around in small circles with her arms up and elbows bent and hands in loose fists. She did her best impersonation of Axel Rose having watched the band's collection of music videos; her torso swayed side to side as her boots shuffled and twisted against the hardwood floor.

The music shifted gears and she started humming in harmony with Axel Rose's voice. She opened her eyes and looked to the sofa where Jerry remained seated while biting into a ripe peach. She started singing with the song Paradise City continuing her Axel impersonated moves then moved into a faster groove with the music's heightening, "_Take me down to the Paradise City_," she sang along, "_Take me down where the grass is green and the girl's are pretty_." She continued to sing then the song met its end and his annoyance with her music was apparent. She huffed then spun around and turned off the music. "Now what?" she asked turning around then casually strolled towards the sofa boot over boot tucking her hands into the pockets of his blazer.

He finished chewing the bite of peach then licked his lips; his eyes lifted as she moved closer. "I've had a long three weeks helping Regine along with getting things set up." He spoke while wiping his hands with a white handkerchief, "I would like to relax."

She slightly pouted then sat down on her knees atop the sofa facing him. "How'd that turn out?" she asked, had something else in mind instead of relaxation, "Thought she had it all sorted out."

"We'll see how it turns out." He stated.

"Is she as morbid and sinister as you?" she asked with a curious grin, "An evil genius?"

"She has something very special planned for Charley." He smirked with the knowledge of his sister's plans for Charley Brewster. He bit into the peach.

She curiously leaned forward with her hands on her knees. "What?" she asked with her eyes brightening, "Tell me."

His eyes shifted seeing the morbid curiosity in her eyes then swallowed the chewed bite and started wiping his fingers. His smirk broadened then he rose up off the sofa and moved from the parlor. He heard her grumble followed by her booted scurry across the floor behind him. "Tell me, you shithead!" he listened to her whine as he moved to the stairs. He laughed stepping up onto the stairs with her quickly following.

"Tell me damn it!" she again shouted behind him.

He enjoyed annoying her with his silence and listened to her stomps up the stairs loud and purposeful. "I'll tell you when I'm good and ready." He continued to smirk stepping up onto the landing then began unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt. He entered the room where his wardrobe was kept with her right behind him.

She stepped into the room behind him with her lips firmly pressed together and eyes narrowed at him. Her eyes watched him tug the shirt from the belted waist of his slacks then proceeded unbuttoning the deep navy blue patterned shirt. "Quit being a shithead." She finally spoke up, frustrated by him not spilling the beans about his sister's plot against Charley Brewster. "Tell me what she's up to." She slightly demanded, "I wanna know."

"Oh, I know you do," he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes while standing to the side. He held his smirk while pulling back the shirt slipping it off then stepped to one of the wardrobe racks grabbing a hanger draping the shirt over it. His eyes glanced around noticing some of his clothing on the floor. "I really wish you would put my clothes back where you found them." He commented then heard her grumble, "If you insist on raiding my wardrobe the least you could do is be a bit more respectful."

"Why?" she asked, "That's Benny's job; clean up after my messes."

He removed a knit sweater from a hanger then pulled it over his head and down his torso. "Benny has other important things to do instead of taking care of this mess that you made." He explained then moved towards her, "You're probably the messiest and untidiest vampire I've known." He slipped passed her stepping into the hallway.

"Gah!" she grumbled loudly spinning on her boots, "I wanna know what she's gonna do to Brewster!" She quickly followed him, "Please tell me!" She continued to pout as he turned to the side and looked at her, "Pretty please." She shuffled forward with her shoulders slumped and lips pouted. She looked up at him with her pathetic expression with her head slightly tilted and batting her eyes. "Tell me, pretty, pretty please." She leaned forward continuing to bat her eyes up at him with sweet innocence.

"Do you realize how pathetic you're being right now?" he blatantly asked and watched her sweetness and innocence quickly fade into a tense frown.

"You're a big mean shit." She narrowed her eyes then crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine, be that way." She turned and marched down the hallway towards her room, "Go ahead, keep it to yourself!" she shouted behind her, "And I'll keep me to myself!" she shifted on her boots, gave him a quick glare then shoved her door open. She tossed her head back and stepped forward into the room then slammed the door.

He laughed with a shake of his head; yes, never a dull moment when prodding Rose's every nerve as she had done so tirelessly when they first met during his ghostly entrapment. He shifted and looked down the hallway at her room's closed door. He turned facing the hallway then moved forward. The loud blare of her music sounded through the closed door; one of her morbid romantic melodies which meant she was truly frustrated with him but not because of his refusal to give her the information she so craved but what she originally intended, something of a more intimate nature having not seen each other in three weeks. He knew her quite well; she would never directly come out and say what was wanted but her music always did.

If Rose was angry; sinister and violent music would play. If Rose was sad; subtly angry sounding music would play. And if Rose wanted some very special attention; those morbidly romantic songs would play. She had carried those actions from her dreams into reality; the music always told her emotions and he learned every subtle variances of her chosen mood music. Typically it's been like that from the very beginning during those adventurous dreams and remained unchanged. He opened the door, the music instantly louder, and found her sitting at the head of the bed pouting. "Rose," he called to her over the music.

Her eyes only shifted his direction for a brief moment then looked down at her hands that tapped to the beat of the music against her thighs. She lightly hummed to the tune of the morbidly romantic heavy metal melody. A very long three weeks it seemed without him around. Upon his return she only hoped for a little of that morbid romance those songs had become a soundtrack for. He seemed more interested in relaxing than giving her some much deserved attention. She felt neglected after those long, long three weeks. How many lucky ladies were given some of affections while she wandered around that big villa wanting all his affections? How many lucky ladies got to possibly kiss him then receive very intimate kisses from him while she moped around missing his kisses? She hated those women though they were dead before they got any full benefits of pure morbid ecstasy. She not only had an appetite for feeding her hunger for blood; a mad hunger and appetite that only he could perfectly feed.

Her eyes reluctantly looked as he moved towards the bed. Her eyes followed him as he moved along the side of the bed and stepped to the record player. She dropped her eyes hearing the current song be put to an end. She listened closely as he actually changed the record dropping a piece of selected vinyl. Her lips formed a subtle smile upon hearing the beginning of a very familiar song that topped her lengthy romantic song list; Always Somewhere by Scorpions.

He turned and offered his hand to her; beat her to the punch by playing that specific song that had more than grew on him; appreciated its beautiful melody, the vocals, and the orchestrated sounds of the music. He watched her lift her eyes and look to him as if shy; knew she was far from shy; encouraged her to take his hand with a simple nod. She never needed much encouragement and placed her hand in his. He held her hand as she climbed off the bed then turned leading her to the open space on the floor. He turned facing her then guided her forward tucking his arm beneath the blazer moving around her waist and held her against him. Her eyes beamed brightly while he stared down into them. She lifted her arms wrapping them around his neck, her fingers combed into the thickness at the back of his hair. Yes, she deserved all his affection and for three weeks she was without those affections and he without hers. Though he found amusement in her responses towards his intentional prods against her easily taunted temperament; there was more satisfaction to be gained by the show of affections.

Vampires typically never have another to truly share any type of intimate affections; most were reclusive in their eternities sharing only with their keepers. The moment he made the decision to infect Rose with his gift of immortality was the moment he would no longer be alone in seclusion. He shared his privacy with her; she had become more than a simple companion to spend an eternity with. He couldn't image an eternity without her now that she was part of it; an eternity with his eternal Rose would definitely feel as a very long, long existence. His sister had her companions, she wasn't entirely like him. Regine had three companions, Boss, Bella, and Louie who traveled with her as she went place to place stepping openly into a type of spotlight sharing her odd taste for the performance arts. He had always been the opposite of his sister and spent centuries being as far as possible from any type of spotlight. His only companions were those keepers in the past. But who could have a real conversation with a keeper whose sole purpose was to agree with you no matter the subject? And even if he would have succeeded in the past, having Edward Thompson and Amy Peterson would have remotely been the same as the companionship from a keeper. He preferred the companionship currently shared with Rose because she was mostly definitely his opposite which was apparent the moment he heard her choice of music and her big mouth. Yet, specific songs, just as the one currently playing, he came to enjoy and appreciate as much as she did.

The song faded its beautiful melody preparing for the rise of another. He moved his arms tighter and pressed her firmer against him. "I did miss you." He confessed studying the content brightness with her blue eyes.

"Of course you did." She commented with a soft smirk, "You were likely lost without me as I was without you."

"But," he felt his lips form a sly smirk, "It was quite peaceful without your music and your loud mouth singing along."

"Ha," she rolled her eyes, "You're so not funny."

"No, I was being serious." He stated while molding his hands firmly down over her rear.

"Sometimes I swear," she slightly grumbled, "I don't know."

He softly laughed. His expression softened, "Rose," he gently spoke her name.

"Hmm," she hummed looking him in the eyes.

"Kiss me," he urged her.

"Why don't you kiss me?" She coyly smirked.

"No, you kiss me." He said with a soft firmness.

"No," she shook her head, "You'll kiss me if you want it bad enough." She held her smirk, "I remember someone damned eager to get all kissy face with me; practically begging to kiss me."

Yes, she did remember at a particular point that he wanted to kiss her. Oh, yes, in the beginning he wanted to kiss her while in dreams but there was another particular time she fondly remembered. It started the moment she opened her eyes to his immortal world; tried to lay one her as soon as several minutes but she turned away. Why when she enjoyed plenty kisses during those dreams and that same evening before the initial intimate kiss? Because, outside the dream it was a whole other experience than what was experienced in those dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Fright Night

Past and Present

Rose's 7 Month Journey

By

~GaGa4FrightNight~

Chapter Three

April 1987

There were plenty firsts for Rose; the first of those firsts was feeding and she succeeded and was relieved that it was an actual pleasant experience, wouldn't ever have an issue repeating. Basically coming into that immortal world she was reborn; experiences she once had as a mortal would have to repeated and experienced over again as a whole other creature, a vampire. A whole new first was the introduction to her own coffin which was somewhat unsettling because if Jerry hadn't embraced her a coffin would've eventually been her final resting place along with a grave near to her mother's. A coffin as an immortal was unfortunately a necessity which she was uncertain about.

After having introductions to the two sibling keepers Benny and Stella she was introduced to her own personal coffin that was set in a hidden alcove within the basement of the four story brownstone. Jerry's coffin was in the same alcove; a mahogany piece of art with brass fixtures and an elaborate lid, the interior lined with the sacred soil of his homeland. She looked to her coffin with that unsettled expression. A more modern coffin was what was chosen for her. Yes, it was colored black which was the only good thing; had the sheen of a slick black Cadillac with silver fixtures. Her eyes scanned the length of the thing; one of those coffins with the split line for viewings which made her even more uneasy. For months she tried not to envision herself lying in a coffin as she had seen her mother. What was worse? She got a coffin before a car, hell she never even obtained a damned driver's license. But she damn well had herself a coffin.

She stood before the rectangular beast with a rounded lid trimmed with carved lines; smooth and polished to an almost mirror like shine. "Yeah, couldn't I just pass out on the floor or something?" she asked looking to Jerry who stood beside her then looked forward at the coffin, "Is it really necessary?"

"Unfortunately it is," Jerry stated quickly picking up on her uneasiness and reluctance, "You must sleep in a coffin lined with your homeland soil. Thankfully we are in your homeland making obtaining the soil easy." He stepped to the coffin and lifted the lid which was latched to keep the two separate pieces locked together. He turned and waved her forward. "Once you sleep you won't notice a thing, I promise." He explained as she continued to stand there staring at the coffin. He leaned forward and snatched her by the hand then tugged her beside the coffin. "I think it's quite beautiful." He stated trying to ease her nervousness, "I chose it especially for you."

"Yeah, that's not creepy," she sarcastically commented slightly peering into the interior while lifting on her tiptoes; her face grimaced seeing the thick layer of soil covering the burgundy silk lining. She lowered flat on her bare feet. "I don't wanna," she slowly shook her head, "Why is it I still have to sleep forever in a damned coffin?"

"It's just one of the sacrifices you made when you accepted my offer." He explained; understood her uneasiness having recently faced a fate that would have her permanently encapsulated within a coffin, "Look at this way," he needed to give her a bit more ease about the idea of the coffin, "You only need to be inside only part of the day, during daytime. You won't be spending an eternity inside."

"Yeah, that doesn't help." She continued to shake her head.

"Well, I don't know what else I can say besides you have to get inside." He said a bit firmer, "You have no choice in this. Just as you have no choice about feeding. You have to sleep inside this," he lightly patted the opening of the coffin, "Just as I have to sleep in my own. Immortality doesn't come with without limitations. We can't be out in the sun. We stay clear of churches and everything that represents them. And we must sleep during the day inside a coffin." He heard the chime of the clocks on the main floor; a new collection and some he managed to recover that had been discarded by Rose's father. "It's time," he stated, "You will get inside."

She finally forced her eyes from the coffin and looked at his serious and firm expression. "Don't look at me like that." She commented, "You've had centuries to get used to that," she pointed at the interior of the coffin, "This is my first damned time so cut me a break."

"I can't," he stated then swiftly scooped her up into his arm which sent her into a whining and kicking fit, "You're getting inside like it or not, Rose." He lifted her off her feet and turned while she continued to whine and plead.

"Oh shit!" she yelled as he lifted her up and over the side. Her hands grabbed onto his shirt trying to cling to him. Her legs coiled up bent at the knees fearing the moment he set her down atop the soil. "No!" she continued to whine loudly and he dropped her down. Her hands frantically tried to hold tight to his shirt. Her eyes squeezed tight as his hands pried hers from gripping his shirt. Her hands dropped and grabbed hold of the side of the coffin then she attempted to pull up and out of the nightmarish death bed. He grabbed her by the shoulders forcing back down against the soil; her left hand was forced back but the right tightly held the side. Her legs quickly bent up at the knees; the soil felt almost moist and deathly cold against the soles of her bare feet. His hands shifted, one pressed down against her chest keeping her held down then the other went to the latch releasing the lock and the lower half of the lid dropped forcing her knees to collapse and legs to stretch down over the soil. His hands again grabbed hold of her shoulders keeping her laid back. She hated the smell of the soil; the rich dampened scent made her cringe. Her hand swiftly swung up and grabbed onto his forearm. She felt it, that weight of that death slumber was beginning to move over her like a sedative.

He knew it was harsh but it had to be done, to force her passed the complication of having that unfortunate necessity to sleep within the confines of a coffin. He saw the common effects that happened almost instantly upon laying back against the soil. Her hands loosened their grips, the little fearful whines faded, and the expression about her face relaxed becoming peaceful. He released her shoulders; her fingers relaxed from their grip of his arm followed by her hand falling limp against her chest. He took a moment to rest both her hands against her abdomen; the death slumber had consumed her. He quietly lowered the top half of the lid then turned moving to his coffin. No, there was nothing easy about forcing another vampire to do what was needed. He knew her fears of that confinement would diminish and become a routine as it had for him and all vampires. Now he wondered how she was going to react upon waking up inside the coffin.

How did Rose react upon waking in that darkened confines of a coffin?

Upon the clocks chime announcing nightfall there came a loud scream that ripped through the entire brownstone which caused poor Benny to drop his dust pan filled with swept up dirt.

In the alcove Jerry flung open the lid of his coffin having woken to the sound of Rose's scream. He hurried and expertly climbed out the coffin and quickly moved to the Rose's coffin. He heard her panicked cries then swiftly lifted the upper section of the lid and she darted up with wide horrified eyes then fearfully scooted back against the head of the coffin. "Rose, you're alright." He spoke calmly grabbing the sides of her face as she stared wildly down at the coffin, "You're fine, Rose." He focused on her wide eyes while turning her head facing him, "Rose, look at me." Her eyes shifted and he saw the fear in her eyes, "You're okay, Rose, see it was only temporary." He softly smiled trying to ease her fear and confusion, being only her second night as vampire. He watched her fear begin to subside though the confusion was still visible. He slowly nodded, "You're fine," he spoke softly, "I understand the adjustment but you'll adjust as we all have." Perhaps he could ease her more with a gesture he had been anticipating the moment she first woke as a vampire. He leaned forward, "You'll be fine." His eyes focused on hers as his lips neared hers.

Her eyes frowned; was he seriously trying to kiss her after all that? She turned her head denying him the kiss. "Ain't gonna happen," she stated, "Really bad timing." She reached up and pulled his hands from her face, "Yeah, really, really bad timing, Jerry."

What the hell, he grumbled in thought, denied a second time? He frowned with confusion and leaned back. He wasn't used to being denied. He stepped back still taken aback a bit by her denial of giving him what he wanted. All those times she was damned anxious to kiss him; yes, in her dreams but now that he was damned real and saved her from permanent death she was denying him. He was never denied; sure she denied him a couple times in those dreams but even when she was denying him her thoughts spoke differently. That was somewhat an uncomfortable and awkward situation for the likes of him. Perhaps he took it for granted, maybe it was bad timing. "Sorry," he finally spoke; that's all he could say. He turned and moved away from the coffin.

"Wait," she spoke up, "Ain't you gonna help me get outta this damned thing?"

"Nope," he shouted back to her and stepped out of the alcove, "You have to learn to do it on your own."

Her jaw somewhat dropped then her eyes looked around in confusion. How was she gonna figure out how to get out of the coffin? She grimaced then reached down and lifted the lower half of the lid. Okay, she brought a leg over the side followed by the other shifting on her rear. Alright, she pushed her hands down into the soil lifting her rear up then scooted forward forcing her knees over the side. She lifted one hand and grabbed the side and pulled dragging her rear over the edge. Awkwardly she slid herself over the side, her dress hiking up exposing her entire bottom half. "Shit," she grumbled trying to stretch her toes down in effort to touch the floor, "Shit!" she twisted onto her side then dropped down onto her bare feet, "That was just suckee." She tugged down the dress then rubbed her side feeling it somewhat scraped by the coffin. She continued to grumble moving out of the alcove then through the basement. Well, another first, she slept inside a coffin and horribly found her way out of it.

That second night as a vampire began with dinner being delivered to the brownstone. A middle aged young couple arrived after having their newspaper add answered. They arrived in hopes of some swinger entertainment; the woman was delighted upon seeing Jerry which was the typical response he received from any woman with exception to Rose who was oddly denying him. The man of this couple was oddly surprised to the young lady that was to swap out for his wife but also pleased to have the opportunity with such a beautiful young thing. The couple drove nearly four hours to have that opportunity to expand their horizons outside their marriage and both eager to go their separate ways within the brownstone. And inside a room located on the third floor Jerry worked his undeniable magic with ease and perfection.

He lived for the seduction; always one to indulge in using his cunning wiles. His signature instrumental music played as mood music that easily assisted in the effortless seduction. There was more technique when it came to using his wiles on a woman that wasn't your common paid escort. She was already eager, his to seduce the moment their eyes met; his eyes burned that lust and desire into hers almost immediately. He approached her removing his shirt keeping her eyes locked with his. He stopped in the middle of the room and mentally demanded; _remove the dress_. And with a simple downward shift of his eyes she pulled down the straps of her dress and eased the thin silk down exposing her naked breasts; the dress dropped to the floor bundled around her spiked heels.

She stepped forward, stepping out from the dress and came to him. Her hands rested against his bare chest and she leaned her head to the side. He brought his left hand against her shoulder then slid up along the slope of her neck guiding her shoulder length hair back. His eyes focused on the side of her neck then his head leaned back parting his lips exposing the grown fangs. With that precision he brought his fangs against the side of her neck hearing her gasp and felt her body startle. He brought his arm around her shoulder holding her firmly as her hands attempted to push back against his chest. Her gasps continued filled with an almost erotic pleasure as he consumed her blood. He hugged her tight against him, his forearm smeared against the trickle of blood that escaped down her back.

Rose sat on the edge of the bed in another room located on the third floor. The guy she got stuck with creeped her out. He tried to kiss her then fondle her breasts and everything else but she freaked out. First she actually kicked the guy in the balls then lunged swiftly bringing him to the floor and sucked him dry. She didn't have fun; yeah he tasted damned good but there was no fun like she had the previous night. There was no attraction to the man who was willing to screw another woman other than his wife. Her shoulders slumped and blood stained lips pouted. Why couldn't she do as she knew Jerry probably had done to the wife? Why couldn't she seduce the husband that was obviously ready and willing?

Her lips pressed together in frustration to her inability to get any enjoyment besides the moment she tore into his neck. She rose up off the bed then stepped over the dead guy and left the room. She was disappointed in herself and was afraid she would disappoint Jerry once he found out her reluctance to entertain that guy's perverted fantasy. She moved down the hallway and stepped before the door she knew Jerry had taken the wife. Her fists knocked on the door then heard him grant permission to enter. She slowly cracked the door open and peaked inside seeing him pulling on his button down shirt. Her eyes shifted down seeing the wife lying on the floor wearing only her panties and spiked heels. She slightly grimaced at the sight of the woman prominently naked breasts. She shook her head erasing the image and looked to him as he was buttoning his shirt. "I didn't do so good this time." She finally spoke then he looked to her, "He was creepy; creepier than you were in my dreams."

He ignored her reference then turned facing her while she stood with only her head poked into the room. "What happened?" he asked seeing the disappointment over her entire face and heavy in her eyes.

She slipped into the room avoiding looking at the dead body on the floor. "He was just all gun-ho." She started to explain, "He was all over me and it was gross and icky. I couldn't seduce his dumb ass because he was more than damned eager to get his hand down my damned pants." She knew her tone sounded frustrated but she was damned frustrated with herself, "It was damned creepy and I couldn't kiss him or let him get all touchy with my tits; felt wrong or something." She dropped her eyes with shame, "I kicked him in the nuts then sucked him dry. I think I really suck at this whole vampire seduction shit." Her eyes reluctantly lifted and looked at him. She didn't see any disappointment but more understanding about his expression eyes. "I think I'm better at the whole shit I performed last night." She stated determining that a more damsel in distress or sweet demeanor was her niche.

"That's perfectly alright," he nodded with a smile, "You perform the way you feel comfortable doing so. You now know that a sexual approach isn't your style and that's perfectly fine." He watched her relax a bit, "The important thing is you fed and now you understand your own unique approach. Soon I will take you out and then you'll discover more about your own nature. It's all a learning process; don't feel ashamed about your inability to seduce, not all of us are equipped for that type of approach." He watched her begin to narrow her eyes and lips press together.

"I didn't seduce his ass because I didn't find him attractive and he was a shithead." She grumbled, took offense to his comment, "Just about as much a shithead as you!"

He was somewhat surprised by her response. "I'm sorry if you take offense but I'm only being truthful and honest." He explained; not once since she became a vampire had he seen anything remotely sexual come from her. He witnessed more sexuality from her in her dreams yet never recalled any type of true sexual aggression accept for that final dream where her potential shined and brought him to the decision to test his ability to pull back through into the world. "Don't be embarrassed, Rose, not all of us have the skills of seduction." He tried to explain but it only seemed to offend her further.

"I ain't embarrassed!" she snapped, "Quit being so damned smug, you conceded shit!"

"I'm being honest," he slightly laughed which only caused her face to pucker with anger, "You have to accept the truth about your nature, Rose, because that's how you learn."

"Ah, shut up!" she growled, "You make me come across as some type of hack when it comes to damned sex! Yeah, sorry I don't have all the experience a thousand years gives. You can be such a dick, you know that?" She tightly crossed her arms over chest, "And cover that chicks tits up or something because, yeah, that's just wrong!" she turned around, flung the door open, and marched out of the room slamming the door behind her. She marched to the stairs and stormed down to the second floor where she ran into Benny.

"Hello, Miss Rose," Benny smiled seeing the recent addition but quickly took note of her frustrated expression, "Are you finished with that gentleman?" He watched her nod as she stood with her head down and arms tightly crossed, "Good, is there anything else I can help you with, Miss Rose?"

"Where's the damned bathroom?" she asked finally looking at the nerdy kinda looking fellow.

"Oh, it's here on this floor." He explained wearing his plastic apron and rubber gloves and in his right hand a box of trash bags, "Just down there," he pointed passed her down the hallway, "The third door on your left."

"Thanks," she tried to be polite then turned and moved down the hallway hearing Benny make his way up to the third floor to take care of her mess. She hated being called out and in such a blatant way. Yeah, she was definitely less experienced then Mister I've Been Around the Giant Block.

She shoved the bathroom door open; didn't know if vampires were supposed to take showers or what but didn't care because she wanted a moment alone to soak away those recent troubles and complications. She slammed the door then locked it; didn't want a certain someone to bother her and interrupt her alone time. A large sunken garden tub called her name and finally a smile drifted over her lips; "Damn straight," she spoke aloud then moved to the tub quickly turned on the hot water. She stripped off the stupid dress she had put on earlier; couldn't wait to pick out her own damned clothes, heavy metal band tees galore. One foot after the other she stepped into the filling tub feeling the glorious heat of the water; not as glorious as the heat she felt in the man's blood. "Fucking creep," she mumbled and lowered down against the bottom of the tub stretching out her legs

Where was her music? She started humming to create some type of comfort with a hummed metal melody. Her feet tapped against the foot of the tub causing little splashes within the rising water. With a whisper she started singing, "Living after midnight," she hummed louder the Judas Priest tune; hummed all the tones of the electric guitar, "I'm getting hotter by the hour." She giggled in response the comparison to the hot water somewhat warming her cold skin, "Living after midnight, rocking to the dawn, loving till the morning until I'm gone." Yeah, only if she had the actual song to deafen her ears; damn her entire collection left behind which meant she would have to recollect all those vinyl record albums and cassettes. She continued humming with a smile while her hands danced brushing her fingers against the water surface. In her mind she started making a list of all the albums she needed to recollect; all the heavy metal bands she loved.

"Judas Priest," she spoke aloud, "Oh, damn right, the Scorpions then Dio, Black Sabbath, oh, yeah, Ozzy," her head bobbed to the song in her head, "Motley Crue, definitely Twisted Sister, and Queensryche, a fucking must," she continued making that lengthy list, "Oh, Iron Maiden shit yeah and Accept, Krokus, AC/DC hell yeah, and Michael Schenker Group a big assed must," she started thinking of other bands she couldn't miss, "Ratt, just the one album. Poison, gotta have Bret in there. Oh, then Cinderella can't be without Keiffer. Hmm," she thought some more, "Let's throw a bit of David Bowie in there; gotta mix it up. Oh, shit, can't forget Pink Floyd. Quiet Riot and Lizzy Borden. Huh, who else?" she popped her shoulders to the beat in her head, the water drifting over her breasts, "Oh, oh, Meat Loaf, gotta have me some Meat Loaf wouldn't feel right and Def Leppard." She nodded in agreement; others would pop out at her when the time came.

Jerry left Stella to clean up the swinger wife just as Benny moved backwards down the hallway dragging the snuggly trash bag concealed husband. "Benny," he spoke finding it odd how Benny seemed to struggle when the keeper's sister never struggled, "Have you seen Rose?"

Benny grunted a little tugging the body along the hallway, "Yes," he strained a bit then paused before the master and looked up from his hunched position, "Miss Rose is in the second floor bathroom." He gave the body a good jerk.

"Thank you, Benny." Jerry slightly shook his head hearing Benny's grunts and groans. He moved down the stairs and turned and made his way to the bathroom.

He moved before the door but didn't knock. Through the door he could hear the water running and her loudly humming. Yes, her type of escape was her music which prompted him to smirk knowing in those months before he came for her he had taken upon himself to have Benny begin collecting records just for her. Perhaps a gift of those collected albums would cheer her up. He turned and let her have her little alone time. He paused at the stairs just as the husband's plastic wrapped body came rapidly thudding down the stairs with Benny chasing after it. "Benny," he frowned then flinched the moment the body thudded to the floor; the plastic had torn and the man's decapitated head peered through the torn opening.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Benny quickly apologized and fumbled trying to tuck the head back into the layers of the trash bag, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry!"

"It's alright, Benny," Jerry hated the process of training keepers and had a feeling poor Benny would always be a bit bumbling and klutzy, "Okay, Benny, when you finish I would like for you to fetch that collection of record albums and the record player for Rose and set them up here on the second floor in the room we discussed."

"Yes, of course," Benny anxiously nodded feeling a fool.

"Stella can discard the husband when discarding the wife." Jerry explained, "I believe, Benny, I've come to the decision that you are better suited for the care of the house and perhaps assisting Rose."

Benny felt ashamed of himself but nodded in agreement; his sister was always one for more the physical stuff than him. "Yes, Jerry," he continued to nod, "It'll be my honor to assist Miss Rose in any way I can."

"Good," Jerry nodded, "Let me know when you finish setting up the room, I'll be downstairs in the sitting room." He stepped around Benny and the body.

Benny sighed in relief; surely thought his career as keeper was about to go bust. He looked up the stairs just as Stella started making her way down with the wife's wrapped body draped over the shoulder. "Jerry informed me," he went to explain his new position.

"Yes, I heard." Stella spoke with her slightly deep tone, "I agree with Jerry, you're meant to do the household chores." She paused at the bottom step towering over her brother, "Just leave it and I'll take care of it." She continued to the stairs leading to the main floor.

Benny again sighed while removing his bloodied rubber gloves then heard his name being whispered from down the hallway. He leaned back peering down the hallway seeing Rose with her head poking out from the bathroom. "Miss Rose," he spoke and smiled then proudly took on his new role and moved down the hallway, "What can I do for you, Miss Rose?"

Rose peered behind Benny seeing the coast was clear then looked to the keeper. "Benny," she spoke up still whispering, "I need some help."

"Anything, Miss Rose," Benny nodded stepping up to her.

"Is there any damned makeup in this joint?" she asked guessing he'd know.

"Why I believe Miss Regine provided some in there." he stated them pointed to the door near just behind the stairs.

"Okay, well, how the hell am I gonna put on makeup when I can't see my damned face in the fucking mirror?" she more or less stated than asked.

"Why I could help you, Miss Rose." He smiled sweetly, "You don't know this but before I came to be employed by Jerry I was employed at one of the finest beauty salons; for nearly twenty years."

"So, you're saying you'd know what you're doing?" she asked with hope.

"Yes," he proudly nodded, "I've done plenty faces and I've also provided some hair services as well." He finally realized his true purpose, why Jerry had chosen him as keeper.

"Awesome," she smiled wide.

"Well, let me do what Jerry requested first then I'll join you in there." He again pointed to the door where the female wardrobe was kept, "And I'll gladly help you the best I can, Miss Rose."

"You're the shit, Benny!" she continued to beam then stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, "Just super awesome!" she quickly hugged the keeper.

Benny smiled wide feeling quite prideful and content with assisting Rose. "Awe, thank you, Miss Rose." He sang and patted her on the back, "Well, let me go take care of that little thing and I'll be back as soon as possible." He stepped back then frowned upon seeing slight smudges of blood over the front of her towel, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Rose glanced down then shrugged, "No biggie." She smiled then with a little hop and skip she moved for the pointed out door, "See ya in a bit, Benny!"

"Yes, of course," Benny continued to smile then happily strutted down the hallway as Rose entered the room then commented aloud, "I believe you just might have found your calling, Benny."

After having set up the record player and the collected records Benny eagerly went to the room to begin his role as assistant to Rose. He gently knocked on the door and heard her shout for him to enter. With an excited smile he entered the room, "It's Benny, Miss Rose." he announced closing the door the behind him then leaned back as an item of clothing shot passed him. His head darted and eyes followed as Rose stomped across the floor obviously frustrated. "Something wrong, Miss Rose?" he meekly asked.

"These fucking clothes blow!" Rose shouted tearing clothes off the hangers desperate to find something remotely her style, "His damned sister is oblivious! Does she think I'm some damned middle aged woman?!"

Benny slowly shook his head and softly spoke up, "I haven't a clue, Miss Rose."

She spun around and shook in her hand a black skirt, "This is the only damned thing I found in all this that's even remotely anything I'd wear." She stomped up to Benny who leaned back, "When the hell am I gonna get to pick out my own shit?!"

"Jerry had me acquire several catalogs." He explained with his small voice, "I'm positive we might be able to order something you'd like but until then you might have to make do with what's available." He timidly gestured to the ramshackle mess throughout the room.

"Where's his shit?" she quickly asked with a hand on her.

"Jerry's wardrobe is on the other side of the stairs in another room." He explained then stepped aside as she stormed forward then out of the room, "Oh, I, um…" he mumbled then quickly followed.

She marched down the hallway with her bare feet slapping against the hardwood and moved passed the stairs and paused pointing out the two other doors. She watched Benny nervously point at the second door to her right then with a sharp nod she went to the door and barged into the room. Straight for Jerry's clothes she marched on a mission. His entire wardrobe was hung neatly on hangers arranged on racks; one rack pressed slacks, a second rack was hung with all his button-down dress shirts, and each rack contained a particular item of clothing and e color coordinated from light to dark. She marched to the rack of his tailored and expensive dress shirts and started picking through them one by one.

"Miss Rose," Benny quietly spoke up, nervous about her invading the master's wardrobe, "I'm not positive but I don't think Jerry would appreciate you going through his clothes."

Rose ignored Benny and smirked then jerked one of Jerry's button-down shirts off the hanger. She eyed the chosen shirt; a rich deep gray with a black intricate pattern that if in the distance the shirt would look nearly solid black. "This'll do," she nodded then moved for the rack hung with all his signature blazer jackets. She rummaged through trying to spot something complimenting to the chosen shirt, "Huh, never go wrong with black." She jerked a blazer from the hanger and draped it over her arm then turned, "Let's get cracking, huh, Benny." She chimed but paused spotting a red scarf which was reminiscent of one she remembered Jerry's ghostly self wearing and snatched it up then marched across the floor moving around Benny who was troubled and nervous about having witnessed her invade his master's wardrobe.

"Okay," Benny whispered then left the room closing the door quietly behind him.

Rose pulled on the blazer and started to fold and roll the sleeves exposing her forearm up to the rolled and folded sleeve of the dress shirt. She smiled and looked down at herself believing she made do with what there was to offer. The dress shirt was tied just under her bust exposing her midriff with only a few buttoned to cover up half of her subtle cleavage. She adjusted the knee length cotton stretch skirt about her hips; the slit that typically would be in the back was adjusted to the side exposing her leg mid thigh. On her feet were black pumps with a low heel. She brought the scarf behind her neck and tucked it under the blazer's collar and lapel. "I believe I did damned good, huh, Benny?" she looked to the keeper seated on a chair with his knees pressed together, "So, do you think Jerry will like it?"

"Well, you are wearing his jacket, shirt, and scarf." Benny somewhat answered; not sure if the master was going to be upset she took those three items.

"Okay, Benny, now the hair and makeup." She sang, "Let's see what ya got, huh." She pranced to a chair and plopped down anxiously waiting for a makeover.

"Yes, let's see." Benny nodded, now for what he did best.

After nearly two hours Benny slipped out of the room and quickly startled finding his master standing right there with arms crossed over his chest. "Oh, hello," he greeted his master and nervously smiled.

"Where's Rose?" Jerry asked quickly taking notice of Benny's attempt to cover up nerves with a smile.

Benny pointed behind him with his thumb, "In there," he nodded, "I was helping her like you requested."

"Good," Jerry approved, "Now, for what else I asked of you?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Benny nodded, "Taken care of, Jerry, as you asked." He pointed down to the end of the hallway, "Everything is set up as requested."

"Good," Jerry again approved, "Would you please inform Rose I would like her to join me."

Benny nodded, "Yes, of course." He watched his master turn then move down the hallway with such grace and flow with each step. His eyes went wide as he turned and cracked open the door. He poked his head inside, "Miss Rose," he called to her.

Jerry stood before the window that looked down at the dark drive that ran the length of the narrow brownstone. He leaned against the window frame with his arms crossed. Soon they would have to leave Boston and relocate elsewhere; he already began searching realtors in smaller cities for the perfect house to refurbish. Now, he wasn't traveling alone; had Rose to surely liven things and occupy his time when he wasn't 'entertaining' or redecorating. He was more of the interior designer while obviously Stella and Benny would head the actual repairs of whatever house he purchases. Again he would begin collecting art and antiques; starting over wasn't entirely easy but a must now that most everything he had acquired throughout his thousand years was buried somewhere in a landfill or garbage dump. Those paintings were gone; he tried to find them but it was too late to recover any of them. He was thankful that throughout those centuries he acquired several coffins; a definite must in case of one being destroyed. He had returned to his homeland; that was where his pull back into the world brought him. The fortunes of his past were there as was that precious homeland soil. He started over; another eternity began.

A knock sounded on the door and he turned from the window and ended his thoughts. "Come in," he called with his eyes focused on the door. The knob twisted followed by the door coming open. First he frowned upon recognizing a few clothing items that were his but his frown eased the moment Rose fully stepped into the room. He was pleasantly surprised to discover she had finally put some effort into her appearance, no doubt assisted by Benny's salon background. His lips softly smiled, impressed by her subtly more mature appearance yet she obviously helped herself to his clothes. "Is that my jacket, shirt, and scarf?" he asked though it was apparent they were.

"What of it?" Rose asked in her cocky manner stepping back closing the door, "Ya wanted to see me?"

"Yes," he stated while scanning his eyes over her appearance; quite impressive how well she came together with her own flare assisted by his clothes, "And why my clothes when you have plenty more feminine clothes at your disposal?"

"Because those clothes are lame," She blatantly stated, "I did what I had to do and that included raiding your stash." She leaned back against the door and crossed her arms over her chest, "So, whatchya want?"

He set aside the invasion of his clothes and moved across the floor. "I have something for you." He stated then gestured to her right.

Rose frowned suspiciously then leaned forward looking to the right. Her eyes brightened, a record player was set up and couldn't believe there three boxes of vinyl. She excitedly left the door and rushed towards the brand new record player and cassette combo stereo that was sleek and black. She skidded before the setup then looked down at the three boxes. It was like pure heaven for a heavy metal music lover. She crouched down onto her knees and anxious started thumbing through each provided record album. "Shit," she excitedly stated seeing that the majority of her heavy metal list was there; multiple different albums from each band and the sleeves in excellent condition. She pulled from one box a mint condition Dokken

album which she used own only on cassette then rose up off the floor. Carefully she slipped the precious vinyl ten inch record form its sleeve then lifted the tinted lid of the record player. With a smile of excitement she eased the record down onto the turntable, flipped the switch then the arm automatically shifted and dropped its needle down against the record. She stepped back and it was like a damned miracle as the music drifted outward from the speaker. Her smile broadened; it was beyond amazing to finally hear her beloved heavy metal music after what felt like forever though it was only a couple days.

She was happy; he watched her closely but kept his distance. Before his eyes her head started to sway to the music; how she loved her music and he couldn't deny her that. In fact, it seemed he had no intention in denying her anything even if it meant his expensive wardrobe. The first song faded and the beat swiftly quickened and he watched her head begin that signature, what she called, head banging. He moved for the door to leave her alone with her music and soon to be head banging party of one. He quietly left the room hearing the music loudly behind him. Hope the neighbors won't make any noise complaints, he hoped.

Rose closed her eyes allowing herself to be consumed by the hard rock beat. It took no time for her entire body to begin stomping and bouncing to the music. Her hips popped as her legs kicked up. Her arms lifted bent at the elbows with balled fists. She spun around with a huge smile, opened her eyes but he was gone. Her eyes looked to the closed door; he slipped out without giving her the chance to thank him. Her dancing ended as she felt troubled; things seemed oddly different than she had expected upon their reunion. They used to have so much fun in her dreams and seemed much closer. Her eyes drifted down as she turned and reached stopped the record. She returned the vinyl back into its sleeve then tucked it back into the box. She searched through the records for something more appropriate for her sudden change of mood.

He paused before moving down the stairs having heard the music stop. He turned to the side and peered down the hallway. He listened closely while frowning in question why she had stopped the music. Then he heard it; yes, he recognized the song beginning its mournful rise into the air, the crying guitar that he first heard echoing off those cliffs. It was the evening he first realized his ability to feed while in her dreams which delivered him into reality. Also, it was the very evening he made the decision that when upon returning he would give her immortality saving her from death. He turned and moved back down the hallway following the high and gritty vocals and the mournfully wailing guitar. He moved before the door, his hand gripped and slowly turned the doorknob.

Slowly she swayed her body to the beat of the sobering melody with her arms down and hands patting in rhythm to the drums. Her eyes were closed with the powerful song filling her mind. Her mouth lipped with the lyrics then hummed to the sound of the beautiful sound of guitars singing in harmony. How she loved that song and its vengeful meaning. She loved the cries of the harmonious guitars and that raspy screaming vocal of Marc Storace. She carefully listened to the song begin to fade. She sighed and reached twisting the control sliding the arm back. She removed the vinyl placing it too back into its elaborate sleeve and briefly studied the familiar cover of the metallic skull and crossbones; Krokus Headhunter. She bent down sliding the album back within the others.

"What's the name of that particular song," Jerry asked as she looked to him, "The song that was played first when I found you at the beach?"

It didn't take anything for her to know what song he was asked about, "Always Somewhere," she answered.

"Is it there?" he asked gesturing to the boxes with his eyes.

"Um, I'm not sure." She crouched down and made quick work through the albums. She smiled, "Found it." She slipped it from the collection and rose up.

"Would you mind allowing me to hear it again?" he asked, hadn't moved from where he stood several feet from her. He watched her nod then turn to the record player. He stood quietly and waited until the song began. The moment it began he was reminded of how he commented that he found that particular song quite beautiful which eased some of his questioning of her musical tastes. She turned and looked at him. "Yes, I believe I appreciate this one." He commented, "Beautiful is what I believe I described it as." He watched her nod. He had never thought once that he would appreciate such music but the moment he heard that particular song he had more appreciation towards her taste. He came to know more about her reasons for enjoying such a genre of music by that song's developed melody. She was far more intelligent than just a simple rocker chick; all her music had a type of meaning to her. And, yes, that particular song had meaning to him.

The song began its faded descent. "Rose," he spoke her name as another song began its slower approach, "I am sorry if I offended you earlier. I hope having your music will ease the difficulties of your adjustment."

"Okay," she simply responded with a nod, "Thanks for the record player and albums." She turned and switched off the record player, tucked the album back into the box. "I'll try not to drive you insane with all this music." She promised, "I'll try," she turned facing him, "I'll try better with the whole feeding stuff. I guess I expected too much of myself too soon. And honestly, I guess I was afraid of disappointing you and you would then regret what you did for me."

"Nonsense," he smiled, "I don't and won't regret making that decision." He enjoyed her more civilized approach, "Rose, you're right; you have plenty of time to learn, an eternity to learn but I'm confident it won't take you that long. You're doing very well and it has only been a couple days." He stepped up to her; she did look beautiful with that subtle glamorous rocker chick appearance. Her strawberry blonde hair full with teased waves with just the crown loosely pinned back. Her face also was lovely with those simple makeup touches; especially her blue eyes were dramatically enhanced by dark blue liner with the slightest touch of glitter about the lids and along her cheekbones. "You look beautiful." He complimented her and watched her softly smile, "You have your own style and I greatly appreciate it; in fact, I find it very becoming and very you."

She slightly rolled her eyes; not exactly used to such complimenting words such as beautiful. "I guess I gotta start growing a big assed head like yours, huh?" she smartly asked and smirked looking up at him, "Ain't that how it rolls; an ego that spans over centuries."

"Well, you'll develop that ego in no time." He confidently stated, "And from what I see before me, there'll be plenty more compliments coming your way to help develop that oversized ego."

"I swear," She slightly turned her head giving him a suspicious eye, "You kissing my ass right now or you trying really hard to give me another first?"

His eyes frowned with question, "Another first?"

"Do you realize that as of last night I have a shitload of firsts again?" She somewhat explained, "I had my first feeding and for the first time I slept in a disgusting coffin."

He thought for a moment; never thought of being reborn as a vampire in that way but she was right. "Hmm," he hummed then agreed, "Well observed." He took a step closer continuing to admire her beautiful face and eyes, "And so, what other first am I supposed to be trying hard to give you?"

"Well, if I gotta tell ya then I was wrong." She quickly sidetracked, "My bad." She shrugged then turned dropping the subject and bent down snatching up another record album.

"So you're not going to tell me." He guessed watching her place another record on the turntable.

"Nope," she answered with a smirk then dropped the vinyl and adjusted the arm to the right track, "You'll definitely know this one." She turned to the side and smiled as the song quickly sounded through the speakers. She laughed watching his head shake and eyes close. "Oh, you sure do." She pointed at him and started moving to the song Hey You then lipped the lyrics while continuing to point at him. She did a little rocker spin and pointed both fingers at him while continuing to lip sync to the song followed by bouncing to the fast beat. "Hey you!" she shouted over the music, "You said it yourself; I gotta look at you when this song is playing, right?" She danced a little closer while lightly banging her head to the music and moving her pointing fingers to the drum beat. The expression on his face was priceless and she started laughing. The song made its end and she turned and leaned turning off the record.

"Oh, now I know," he quickly commented.

She looked to him, "What?"

"That other first you referred to." He said.

"Okay," she crossed her arms over her chest, "Whatchya figure out, genius?"

"Yes, I'm a genius," he smugly agreed and watched her roll her eyes, "And the other first you were obviously anticipating was," he stepped directly in front of her, "That first kiss as a vampire."

"Yeah, what of it?" she quipped her question.

"Don't play coy with me." He commented with a slight shake of his head, "Do you realize I've tried to give you that kiss a couple times already but you refused my efforts."

"Yeah, because it was always at a lousy time, bad timing to be exact," She briefly pointed at him accusingly, "Yeah, just waking up after sleeping the sleep of the undead or something and being shitfaced scared was a horrible time to kiss me. Oh, and let alone trying to kiss me right after I opened my damned eyes for the first time as a damned vampire. Horrible timing, yeah."

His lips lightly puckered with his eyes narrowed. "You," he huffed, "You are annoying and very unappreciative."

Her lips gaped in surprise, "Since when? Well the unappreciative part?"

"Oh, and _you_ definitely know how to kill the mood." He stated without answering her question, "I believe I'll leave you alone with your so called music and, please," he turned to the side, "Don't play it so loud that the neighbors will complain." He moved towards the door.

"Shithead!" she snapped back at him, "Well, you suck at seduction, buddy!" She knew she said that before but that was all that managed to come out of her mouth since she really wanted some seduction.

He froze then turned his head glaring at her. "Ah, _you're_ mistaken; _I_ don't," he tapped his finger against his chest then aimed it at her, "But _you_ do." He indulged in her stunned expression then left the room feeling damned satisfied having scorched her little ass. Yes, she was definitely annoying as hell with her big mouth and lacking a damned filter for the words that spewed out. Yet, there was nothing more pleasurable than throwing her words right back into her face. He retired to the parlor to finish making those necessary moving arrangements.

After nearly an hour, Rose sat on the bed flipping through those clothes catalogs marking pages as she went through. Her music played but not as loudly as she'd prefer. She was tired of trying to find clothes and flopped backwards against the bed staring up at the ceiling. It was so different in her dreams. Jerry pursued her pretty damn hard during those first couple nights. He firstly was determined for her to look as his stunning self then it switched to him wanting to get his damned lips on hers. Where did all that passion go? She thought once they were reunited things would continue as they had in her dreams but apparently she was mistaken. She really thought once he saw her all dolled up, hair and makeup done and the clothes too, he would've been damned stoked to get his lips on her again. Yeah, he had tried those couple times but the whole situation made her confused. Did she expect more romance involved now that she was just like him? She really didn't know what she expected but did know there should be more effort, on his part. Hell, that damned swinger wife got more action and seduction than she did, she knew that for sure knowing him. What? Would it take her stripping naked to get him to give her what she wanted?

She quickly sat up. Well, she wasn't stripping naked unless it was in the throes of passion but she could at least get a bit close to that. She rolled off the bed then removed the blazer followed by the skirt and last the shoes. She untied the shirt then smoothed it down and left it with only those few buttons done. She bent forward then flipped back fluffing out her hair a bit more. If she was going to figure out the art of seduction then she was gonna start in that moment. She sucked back her nervousness then stepped out of the bedroom.

She moved silently down the hallway bare footed and approached the stairs leaning against the banister taking a peek. One step after another she moved on her tiptoes hearing nothing but silence throughout the brownstone. At the bottom she peered down the lengthy corridor that led to the back of the home wondering where Jerry was. She caught glimpse of Benny, "Benny," she whispered and he looked at her as he was a distance down the corridor. She waved for him to come to her. He smiled wide with a nod then moved down the corridor which seemed to her took damned forever. He finally stepped up to her. "Benny, where's Jerry?" she asked keeping her voice a whisper.

Benny went to open his mouth then finally noticed what she was wearing or wasn't wearing. "Oh," he turned his eyes away then whispered, "He's in the parlor."

"Okay, where the hell's that?" she asked still whispering.

"Oh, just right there," Benny said pointing to the double doors just behind him.

"Oh," she hoped their whispers weren't heard, "Thanks a shitload." She stepped down off the last step then moved passed Benny and snuck towards the double doors. She turned and shooed Benny to get his butt out of there and he nodded then skedaddled back where he came from.

She stepped to the double doors grabbing one knob; time to buck up and make it known that she was still damned attracted to him. She was a damned vampire and vampires weren't chicken shit. She gave a sharp nod then twisted the knob. You can do this; she desperately tried to convince herself. She was a damned vampire and vampires were excellent seducers; he was living undead proof of that fact. Her mind focused on those many moments within her dreams; those wondrous moments that she always anticipated, the moments his hands touched her and lips kissed hers. She wanted those moments again; so many months she went without those moments thinking they would never happen again. She paused before daring to open the door. Her expression grew solemn realizing how much of a real asshole she's been since the very moment she opened her eyes. Yet, the first thing she saw was probably the most beautiful image she could ever see; his face. Her lips formed a soft smile; he was beautiful and though he was a conceded vampire that knew how beautiful he was; she did need to show him more appreciation for what he truly had done for her, saved her.

You can quit being an ass; she told herself then quietly opened the door enough to poke her head through. There he was, sitting in a wing back antique chair while doing something that dealt with a pen. She lifted her hand then gently knocked which got his attention; he glanced at her then looked back down at whatever he was going. "You busy?" she asked with a mild tone.

"Actually I am," he stated writing down the details of a house located in a southern state.

"Oh," she was disappointed, "Well, I guess I'll leave alone with your busy stuff." She stepped back beginning to close the door then heard him speak her name. Quickly she poked her head back into the room, "Huh?"

He set the pen down against the tablet of paper then rested his arms atop the chair arms folding his hands against his abdomen. His eyes recognized there was something on her mind. "What is it?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry for being a dickhead." She actually apologized, "I've been a dickhead a lot more than I ever expected I could be and you were right, I was being unappreciative for what you've done."  
>"Thank you," he sincerely said with a gracious nod, "You must learn that everything I say, though brutally honest, is only for your benefit to help you succeed. I only have the best of intensions and the sooner you learn and succeed the better for both of us. An eternity is a very long time, Rose, and you must learn to not get frustrated, embarrassed, or even angry when things aren't quite as you expect."<p>

"I know," she nodded still tucked behind the door and her head poked through the opening, "I promise I'll be less of a pain in the ass."

"Good," he softly smiled, "And I promise I'll take a more eased approach when being honest."

"Nah, don't," she shook her head, "Just keep on telling me how it is because I won't get it otherwise. I've been like that all my life; gotta tell me as it is or I'll assume otherwise."

"Fine," he again nodded, "Agreed."

"Okay, well, I'll leave ya be." She held her smile then again stepped back feeling a bit better having spoken with him in a more civil manner instead of being bitchy. She again went to close the door but, again, he said her name. She, again, poked her head into the room. "What?" she asked.

"Was that all you wanted?" he curiously asked.

Her eyes shifted from side to side then looked at him. "I don't want to keep you from whatever that is you're doing." She gestured to his lap, "I'll bug you later."

"Bug me now," he encouraged, "And you can enter instead of hiding behind the door."

She leaned back just an inch and looked down at her bare legs then looked at him. "Nah," she shook her head, "I've got plenty time to bug ya and I'll just go bug Benny or something. Or can go back to going through those catalogs. I'll find something else to do besides bugging you." She watched him tilt his head and eye her suspiciously, "Seriously, you can keep doing what you're doing, looks important."

He grabbed the tablet and pen then rose up out of the chair and tossed both pen and paper onto the chair. He tucked his hands into his pants pockets and strolled across the floor towards the door and her. "I've got plenty of time to keep doing what I was doing." He explained continuing to eye her suspiciously, "Now just open the door and step inside and tell me what else you wanted." He watched her shake her head while gripping the outside knob with one hand and the other gripping the door. "Rose," he said with a little scold and she again shook her head. He reached and grabbed the interior knob, "Either you open the door or I will." He felt her tug on the other side attempting to close the door, "See now you're bugging me. You act as if you're trying to hide something."

"No," she quickly shook her head while leaning back a bit and looked up at him with one eye peeking passed the door, "Um, yeah."

"What?" he inquired, "I think by now you wouldn't be so shy around me."

"I know," she somewhat whined, "It's weird that I am. It's like none of that stuff had never happened or something."

"Well, we both know that it had." He stated a fact, "And I really wish you would again be comfortable with me because it's so strange that I'm being made uncomfortable."

"Ah, shit, I'm sorry," she sincerely apologized in her own way, "I'm really sorry. I guess you're sorta disappointed, huh?"

"No," he shook his head smiling softly, "Perhaps a tad disappointed that you're so uncomfortable but not disappointed that I chose you, I will never be disappointed."

She nodded then pressed her lips together really wanting to blurt it all out; to tell him that she really wanted things to be like they were in her dreams or to have that back. She really wanted nothing more than that uncomfortable sometimes awkwardness to go away. Her hand dropped down from holding the door then she took a slight step to the side but only revealed half of what she wasn't wearing. Her head titled a little, "I actually came to say I was really, really sorry for being the real shithead." She lightly rolled her eyes at her silliness while awkwardly tugging the bottom of the shirt, "Yeah, and show you how good I really do look in your shirt, just your shirt." She smirked then took another step to the side releasing the doorknob. She lifted her arms with her palms up and shrugged; a bit of her midriff exposed, "See, I think it looks good on me but positive it looks damn great on you."

His lips formed that inspired smirk and eyes gladly scanned down her petite frame. "Yes, my very expensive shirt looks damned good worn by you." He agreed leaning forward closing the door then took a step forward again scanning her closely with his eyes. It was a more pleasant outcome than the previous. Yes, he now understood she had own unique type of sexual seduction though she likely couldn't see it, not just yet. His eyes lifted and looked into hers. He brought a hand forward and touched his fingertips under her chin grazing the pad of his thumb along the shape of her bottom lip. "I'm positive in the future you'll have no difficultly seducing anyone." He confidently stated, "All that'll be needed is you wearing only one of my shirts." He watched her eyes brighten in response to the sincere compliment, "In fact," he again scanned down her very lovely figure, "I believe you've quite successfully seduced me wearing just that shirt."

"You sound so convincing." she commented then rubbed her lips together.

"I call it as I see it." He spoke that all too familiar quip she used against him and he in return used it and used it again, "But," his eyes held hers and he trailed his fingertips down to those few done buttons, "I'm more than confident that what's beneath that shirt will surely seduce me even more." His other hand lifted then used both sets of fingers to begin unbuttoning those very few buttons. The last button was undone and slowly the shirt was parted. His eyes scanned down studying her youthful breasts partially covered and lifted by a lacy black bra. His eyes again looked into hers, "Yes, I am seduced even more." He pressed his hands against the soft flesh of her abdomen. He inched forward guiding his hands over her narrow waist feeling the flow of the expensive shirt against the back of his hands. "I want you to seduce me more." He encouraged, pressed his hands firmly down against the lace trimmed black silk covering her rear. He leaned down nearing his lips to hers; no more being denied. "Seduce me, Rose." He encouraged with his smooth and cunning tone.

Seduce him? She questioned in thought. Damn, he was seducing her with all his words and especially his wandering hands. She felt damned seduced by the depth of the seduction burning from his beautiful brown eyes. How could she seduce him? How was it possible to seduce the master of seduction that was perfected over the centuries?

She reached behind her bringing her hands over his then guided his hands forward over her hips; felt the grown length of his fingers and nails. She fondly remembered not once being fearful of those physical distortions which were now hers; felt her own fingers and nails lengthen with that growing excitement that she, at one point, thought she would never feel again. She guided his hands upward against her sides bringing them against her covered breasts. She leaned forward slightly lifting on her tiptoes bringing their lips together; felt the distinct brush of her fangs then felt his scrape against the slight fullness of her bottom lip. Her hands left his then lifted and firmly cupped against the sides of his face.

Yes, that was how it should have been when she first opened her eyes to his beautiful face and eyes. Now she truly remembered the sensation of his kiss; how those fangs excited her with their light scrapes and presses against her lips. She softly hummed indulging in her first kiss and feel of his hands now that she was a vampire. It became immediately apparent that all her senses were heightened; everything felt brand new in an almost virginal way. His hands slid upward from her offered breasts and guided back the shirt and once over her shoulders it dropped down to the floor. She heavily sighed moving her hands to the back of his hair deepening their kiss. She sure enjoyed that first time as vampire kissing another vampire especially that it was him.

There was no longer differences in the feel of their touches, no heat against cold; cold against cold. Yes, she no longer bared that warmth he once indulged, yet, he indulged anyways in the feel of her forever young body. Her skin will forever be that vampire softness, smooth and without a single flaw. Her soft youthful curves would forever remain the same and be his to mold over with his hands and lengthened fingers. The subtle fullness of her lips will always be that lovely shade of rose pink and forever soft. He heightened the passion of their kiss bringing his arms around her grazing his nail tips up the natural curve of her back then snagged his nails against the band of the black bra.

She swiftly brought her hands down against his chest then pushed him back breaking their kiss. She shook her head closing her eyes, "Okay, one first at a time." She would've been out of breath if she had the ability to breathe. Her eyes opened and she looked up at his frown. "We got the kiss out of the way." She stated but he moved forward apparently not satisfied with just a little make out session but her hands pushed back against his chest, "One first at a time, okay?" she could see the frustration in his eyes which was flattering because he wanted more, "Patience is a virtue even for us bloodsuckers." She reached her hand grabbing the knob then opened the door wide enough and quickly slipped out of the room closing the door behind her. "Woe," she sighed with a smile knowing the spark and attraction was definitely there. She now knew that vampires could most definitely make out but were vampires capable of the actual deed? She giggled then skipped to the stairs.

What the hell, he thought standing there dumbfounded that she just up and stopped then walked out. Oh, she surely had her own wiles which he now knew for certain. He brought his hands against the wall feeling damned flustered. He closed his eyes trying to push back the urge to swing the door open and again get his hands on her. Yes, patience which he typically prided himself having but how long could that patience last? How long could he hold onto patience with the likes of her and those obviously developing wiles? "Oh, this sucks." He stated with a flustered tone.

December 1987

Yes, Rose looked fabulous in any of Jerry's shirts, sweaters, or jackets, wearing just his shirt, sweater, or blazer. He lay in the center of her bed loosely draped in a black silk shirt with his eyes filled with nothing but her dancing image. She danced on the floor before the foot of the bed to the pounding beat of the drums and gritty guitar rhythm and wickedly raunchy vocals of the song Balls to the Wall by Accept wearing only the knit sweater that was previously stripped off him by her eager hands. The war of who kisses who was settled as a truce; they met half way and kissed each other which led them in the direction Rose had anticipated. Her energy was nonstop which he admired and such youthful energy definitely fueled his energy. No matter the situation it was rare for any vampire to lose energy unless having not fed but both had fed on that energy giving blood and in turn fueled a whole other energy.

In those short several months he watched her blossom with her seductive wiles that were always used on him; she barely used any of her true skills on anyone else, no prey got the benefits he did. And those three long weeks only intensified her well blossomed sexuality that were, again, for his pleasure and hers. He smirked with an amused laugh watching her lip the lyrics then chorus while steadily moving her lovely young body to in a very impressive sexual manner to a song that wasn't at all sexually orientated.

He relaxed, said he wanted some relaxation, and enjoyed his private show. Her smile was that cunning youthful sex as was the expression in her vibrant copper eyes. With each motion of her lips were glimpses of her perfect killing tools. Moments like those were times he more than tolerated her music as long as it made for an inspirational performance. Oh, yes, she was truly inspired which undoubtedly inspired him in return. He couldn't count if he tried how many inspirational moments they've had since the beginning. Surely it was a bit of a slow beginning but once it started it was never ending. She had an insatiable carnal appetite which always placed him dab smack in the middle of that menu. Perhaps it was her youth, only a vampire for several months, and at the mortal age of eighteen she was a sexual force to reckon with. He was certain that throughout his thousands years there haven't been remotely anything that has happened in all those years that had happened in those several months. Perhaps it was because he was technically reborn again after a second death, the immortal death or it was simply because of her. He wasn't going to complain not one bit. It was about time that he had some true enjoyment besides sucking the lives out of people and she was pure enjoyment to its fullest.

She ended her dance then strolled to the foot of the bed and literally stepped up onto it. The copper gold rimmed eyes focused on him as she stepped along the length of the bed. She stood above him with that very suggestive smirk. "I really missed ya, Jerry." She sang with a deceptively sweet expression while her hands gripped the hem of the sweater.

"And how much did you miss me, Rose?" he asked smirking up at her.

She pulled the sweater up and over her head then flung it to the floor. "This much," she lifted her arms out giving him a complete eyeful of her youthful naked body, "And then some!" She giggled giving him a wink. Her ego beamed through her eyes having his stunning red and orange rimmed eyes taking in every perfect detail of her youthful figure. It didn't take her that long to embrace what Mother Nature and Father Immortality gave her. Her ego was just as brewed to a boil just as his. It helped her ego to be overloaded that she was to spend her eternity with the hottest guy that's been around for centuries upon centuries. That ego simply began to be heavily stroked in the beginning within only a few days; stroked by him and his definite hunger for some serious action reminiscent of the actions from those dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Fright Night

Past and Present

Rose's 7 Month Journey

By

~GaGa4FrightNight~

Chapter Four

April 1987

"Oh, shit balls!" Rose's voice grumbled, she practically fell out of her coffin after a second trial of sleeping in the damned thing. It took her a bit to figure out how to get the damned thing open since someone else in the alcove didn't give any assistance. Got to learn on her own is what Jerry said and learn was what she did; learned that cussing and swearing wasn't going to magically make the coffin lid spring open. She also learned that rolling out of the coffin didn't work because it resulted in falling on her back on the concrete floor. Her third evening as a vampire and she was learning by trial and error. She left the alcove, Jerry had already gone upstairs to no doubt get all snazzy for what so called guests were arriving for the evening entertainment.

She reached to the main floor almost colliding into Stella who abruptly stepped out of the kitchen. "Sorry," she listened to the towering woman apologize while she literally had her head titled back staring up at the very tall woman. She smiled way up at Stella, "Hey, no problem. How ya doing tonight, Stella?"

"Fine," Stella simply answered with her deep version of a feminine voice, not much for conversation, "The guests are already here."

"Great," Rose kept smiling, "Keep up the good work, Stella." She watched the solemn faced woman give a slow but singular nod. "Ah, where's the big bad boss man?" she asked feeling her face begin to ache from the broad smile.

"Getting dressed," Stella answered.

"Okay, thanks," She patted the tall woman on the forearm while giving her a praising thumbs-up. She nodded then scooted passed Stella then hurried down the long corridor for the stairs. She jumped up onto the first step then raced up the stairs eager for her third evening as a vampire and feeding. She was determined to do a better job at the whole feeding thing; wanting to impress not only Jerry but her as well. She rushed down the hallway, did a skid and turned for the room with her so called wardrobe. She shoved the door open and startled poor Benny who was setting up his tools of the beauty trade. "Hiya, Benny!" she greeted the keeper then darted to begin rummaging the wardrobe that was again neatly hung and displayed, "You were busy today."

"Yes, yes, of course." Benny nodded with a smile setting out all the makeup and hair styling products neatly across the mirror vacant vanity, "And how are you this evening?"

She giggled remembering the make out session from the previous night. "Oh, I'm just damned good, how about you?" she asked feeling damned giddy as hell while again tearing through the clothes tossing them behind her as she went. "Really I can't wait to get my own shit." She said, "Hey there was this skirt in all this bullshit." She turned and looked to Benny, he turned smiling at her, "The black denim with that kind see-through black lace from here," she brought her hands just at the top of her thighs, "And down."

"Oh, yes," Benny nodded then moved across the floor to a rack set near the corner and carefully removed the skirt from the hanging and brought it to her, "There you go, excellent choice."

"Yeah, not bad." She nodded then tossed the skirt and continued to rummage for a shirt.

"So, how are you wanting your makeup and hair tonight, Miss Rose?" he asked as if making a consultation.

"Huh," she paused in thought, "Gotta be rocking if you know what I mean."

"Oh, yes, of course." He nodded continuing to smile, "And rocking you'll be, Miss Rose."

She giggled, "Damn straight, Benny!"

Jerry stood in his wardrobe room with a hanger in each hand trying to decide which shirt would be worn and went with the slacks he wore. His eyes shifted from one garment to the other. He was a meticulous dresser, nothing but perfection and been so since he could remember, even when mortal. He returned one shirt hung on the rack and removed the chosen shirt from the hanger. A knock sounded on the door, "Yes?" he called without looking and heard the door crack open.

"Um, Jerry," Benny spoke up having been sent to the master's wardrobe room upon Rose's request.

Jerry turned and looked to the always timid Benny, "Yes, Benny, what is it?"

"Um, yes," Benny wasn't sure how to go about what Rose requested him to do, "Yes, well, Miss Rose was wondering if you would mind if she borrowed something."

Jerry frowned as he slipped on the chosen shirt, "And what is it she wishes to borrow?"

"Your genuine black leather belt with the silver buckle." Benny nervously explained seeing the steady frown over the master's eyes.

"Well, where are the blazer, shirt, and scarf she borrowed yesterday?" Jerry asked buttoning his shirt.

"Oh, those, yes," Benny somewhat mumbled, "Why I brought to the cleaners this morning."

Jerry huffed, "Fine but inform Miss Rose that I want that belt put back where it belongs before dawn."

"Oh, yes, of course, Jerry." Benny smiled though still nervous.

"Well, you can get it for her." Jerry shook his head while doing the cuffs of his shirt.

"Yes, of course." Benny scurried into the room quickly going to the wall rack where all the arrays of fine leather belts were hung from black to brown from dark to light. He carefully grabbed the belt Rose requested then turned still with a nervous smile, "Thank you." He graciously nodded then scurried back to the door and quickly closed the door behind him.

"I swear," Jerry again shook his head then huffed while tucking the shirt, "I can't wait until she has her own personal wardrobe to choose from." Great now she had him complaining aloud to himself.

Jerry finished dressing anticipating that evening's guests. The previous evening after having disposed of the husband and wife swinger duo, Stella had took the initiative to set everything up; an excellent attribute for a keeper. Before dawn Stella informed him that the guests were already there; two young unfortunate homeless stragglers who were admiring the black Suburban when she returned from disposing of the couple. Knowing there was risk, Stella's intuition told her to subdue the nosy two and bring them to the Brownstone as the following evening's guests. He praised her for her excellent service and she silently accepted the praise stating it was her duty as keeper to protect him and Rose which it was. Yes, he had found himself an excellent keeper and Benny did well with tending to Rose's needs. Knowing one guest was female and the other male; he of course requested the male to be brought to Rose and the female for him. But that evening he had something special in mind and informed Benny to tell Rose to be swift with her guest because he wanted her to watch and learn from the best, him.

"Say what?" Rose asked Benny with a frown while Benny stood in front of her.

"Yes, Jerry, asked you to be swift." Benny nodded while struggling to keep hold of the young man who was bound and gagged, "Then he asked for you to join him in his room."

"What for?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"I believe he said something along the lines of 'watch and learn'." Benny quickly nodded in agreement, "Yes that was it."

"Huh," she said with a shrug, "Okay." Her eyes shifted to the panicked young man, "Sorry, buddy, but I gotta make this quick and I was gonna let you enjoy some of my tunes. I would say next time but there won't be a next time, sorry." Her hands snatched the young man by the lapel of his stained and faded denim jacket then jerked him from Benny's grip.

Benny turned his head to the side trying not to watch but couldn't help but take in the moment Rose pristinely tore her fangs into the struggling young man's neck. He found it interesting to watch but turned and left the room to go back down into Rose's wardrobe room to tidy it up.

Jerry enjoyed the expression of fear on the young woman's face; saved his abilities for when Rose arrived, where ever the hell she was. The young woman was huddled in the corner sobbing, not bound and gagged as her male companion was. She was a sweet looking young thing dressed in somewhat dirty clothes after living off the streets. It was obvious to him she was one of those forgotten youths and so she wouldn't be missed, just another statistic of life on the streets.

He heard a knock on the door and heard the young woman gasp with fright. He looked to the door, "Come in, Rose." He knew it was her, better be her. The door came open and, yes, it was finally her and she poked her head in with a smile. "Come in," he urged her, "And make yourself comfortable." She looked excited which was good for what he was about to show her and when she slipped into the room he couldn't help but admire how she truly was embracing her own fashion statement, again looked beautifully made and dressed in her rocker inspired attire.

Rose was really stoked; gonna see him in action again. She strolled into the room while slightly leaned to the side catching a look at the guest. She moved to a purposely placed chair near the window and oddly waved at the horrified looking girl. She sat down with a smile, "Hi." She greeted the speechless made young woman who looked about her age, "Ain't he smoking hot?" She commented in question while pointing at Jerry but the young woman simply looked down in fear. She turned her attention to Jerry who looked at her with a questioning expression, she shrugged. She watched him lift his hand and bring his finger against his lips gesturing for her to shut up, she nodded.

She lifted her legs and brought her feet up atop the chair seat with a little soundtrack forming in her head while being very watchful; Electric Eye by Judas Priest. Her eyes wide with focus; he moved across the floor with that graceful stroll with his eyes directed at the young cowering woman. Her eyes shifted to the young woman then back to him. She immediately recognized that powerful gaze of his and anticipated the moment it took its toll on the woman. Her eyes kept shifting back and forth from him to the woman. Her eyes froze on the woman the moment she saw the effects begin; a calm ease began to show over the woman's expression and the fear began to fade from her eyes. Again her eyes looked to him.

He was silent, a silent predator that stood a few feet from the woman seated in the corner. He had no need to speak; everything was said through his powerful eyes. An obvious demand was spoken through his eyes; _stand up_; and the woman slowly began to rise to her feet with her eyes locked with his, seemingly unable to pry her eyes away. Her chest heaved as all control was being lost and subdued under his alluring gaze. She stepped forward as if verbally being summoned to him. _That's it, come to me_, his powerful gaze demanded; no more fear just only the desire to please him and do whatever his eyes beckoned. _Remove your jacket for me_. As she moved before him she pulled back the dulled suede jacket letting it fall to the floor. His face remained like beautifully carved stone using only the expression of his foreboding eyes. With just the simple gesture of a shift of his eyes; _now, remove your shirt_; she lifted and removed the stained tee shirt and it too dropped to the floor. With a slight lift at the chin but his eyes still locked with hers; _turn around_; she dazedly turned around and brought his hands against her shoulders guiding down her bra straps.

Don't wanna to see her tits, Rose was silently repeating in her head yet so far it was damned impressive how he just used only his damned remarkable eyes to get that woman where he wanted her. Yep, gotta see her tits, she whined in her head as the woman reached behind and undid the back of the bra. Just gonna focus on Jerry, she kept telling herself, and not look at the woman's tits. Her eyes darted from the moment the woman's breasts were exposed after Jerry guided the bra straps further down. She focused her attention more on his face and the action of his hands. Her lips formed an intrigued grin watching his hands smoothly work back over the woman's shoulders; used one hand to guide the woman's head tilted to the side and rested back against his shoulder. Her head lowered at the chin with her eyes wide and focused solely on his actions; no longer bothered by the woman's breasts.

He was amazing; she was in awe of him and his superb talents. She hoped that one day she would be as talented as him; to have that ability to practically make anyone putty in her hands to easily mold them into the perfect dining experience. She now understood when he described how most were delivered into a type of euphoria under his slick and smooth and very cunning guidance; the woman was a goner under his brilliant wiles. She somewhat sighed also caught up in his brilliance. Her lips slightly parted in response to him parting his wide exposing those lovely delivers of pleasurable death. She softly gasped the moment he delivered the final blow and listened to the woman practically whine with pleasure. Yeah, she remembered the feeling all too well the moment he sunk his fangs into her.

It was over, the lesson was over and the woman dropped to the floor with a thud. But Rose sat there still staring at him as she once did all those rock gods in her old posters; lust was the expression in her wide eyes. That front row seat was probably better than having the front row at a concert because she could personally meet the performer after the show. In her head started to play that damned song as it always had from the first time she saw him stalking her in her bedroom. When he looked at her she couldn't hide the obvious awe in her expression. Her mouth lazily lipped the chorus of that song while she sat there completely numbed by the overwhelming sight of him. She finally moved, dropped her bare feet to the floor then pushed up out of the chair. Her eyes caught sight of a little glisten of blood at the left corner of his mouth. She eagerly stepped up to him. "You got a little smidge right there," she said pointing at that speck of blood, "Let me get it for ya." She lifted her hand then wiped the bit of blood with the pad of her thumb. She coyly looked into his eyes then slyly tucked her thumb between her lips receiving a little sampling of what he tasted. She slowly slipped the pad of her thumb back over her bottom lip then rubbed her lips together.

"So, learn anything?" he asked, read clearly the developed lust in her wide eyes that looked nearly innocent with their expression.

"Hmm, hmm," she hummed with a slow nod.

"And what did you learn?" he enquired enjoying that cunning grin across her lips.

"Um," she continued her coyness, "A lot."

"Oh, a lot," he slightly frowned but with a smirk, "Care to share what defines a lot?"

"Why?" she coyly asked with a deceptively innocent tilt of her head. "I'll tell you only one thing." She stated while coyly swaying.

He turned his head and curiously asked, "And what is that?"

"When you're good, you're damned good." She complimented him in her own unique way.

"Thank you," he politely said, "And, yes, I'm damned good at what I do."

She nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you are and you know what else you're damned good at?"

"I'm sure I already know but you can go ahead and tell me anyways." He answered anticipating a repeat of the previous night and hopefully more.

"You're a damned good kisser." She again stroked his already huge ego.

"That I am," he smugly agreed, "And I'm damned good at other things as well as you know."

"Remind me what those others are." She kept her coy demeanor, enjoyed the sound of his voice and that devilish expression in his eyes and across the crooked smirk of his lips.

"Kiss me then I'll gladly remind you." He urged.

"No," her smirk broadened, "You kiss me."

He closed his eyes holding back the slight annoyance that she always delivered so expertly. He opened his eyes and she was no longer in front of him. He turned and saw her opening the door. His eyes narrowed watching her turn with a big smile. "When you decide you wanna kiss me just follow the awesome music." He listened to her sing then watched her slip behind the door but poke her head back inside still smiling, "Oh, Jerry," his lips softly puckered, "See ya…soon." The door closed and he stood there damned flustered again. "Oh, soon, very soon." He confidently nodded and was again talking to himself.

She proudly skipped down the hallway then happily strutted down the stairs taking a little swing around the banister at the bottom. She continued her happy little hop in her skip moving down the second floor hallway. She entered her room and made her way to the stereo preparing little musical breadcrumbs for him to follow if he truly wanted that kiss and possibly then some. Onto the turntable she dropped Judas Priest's Turbo Lover album. She spun around preparing to wait for his anticipated arrival; at least she hoped he would show up.

Jerry moved down onto the second floor just as Stella stepped up onto the same floor preparing to take care of the guests. "Stella, starting tomorrow we need to begin packing." He explained then heard the start of Rose's music, "Look into a moving van," the music continued loud through her door, "I'll make a list of everything for packing and the move." He watched Stella do her simple nod, "Thank you, Stella." He stepped forward instead of following the music then moved down the stairs onto the main floor. He stepped into the front parlor snatching up an apple from the provided fruit bowl and swiftly bit into it. His eyes shifted looking in the direction that music blared while he steadily chewed. The hard thing to admit was he actually knew what band was making that heavy metal noise; felt corrupted by her music. He swallowed then took another hardy bite bringing the apple down to the core and set it beside the bowl. He continued to chew while wiping his hands with a handkerchief and returned to the stairs. Up the stairs he moved in lead of that loud and clear musical. Tonight there was no stopping, he was determined that it was definitely time for Rose to be reminded of everything he was damned good if not brilliant at.

Rose danced about the floor on bare feet spinning on the heels of her toes tossing her arms in the air. With her eyes closed her focus was the music. Her entire body was consumed by the need to thrash about to the powerful sounds of Judas Priest; the entire Turbo Lover album she loved but her favorite was undoubtedly the title song. She loved hearing Judas Priest loud because that was the way she believed it was meant to be heard which also deafened her to the sound of the door opening and closing. With her eyes closed she was oblivious to being watched while she frantically bounced up and down on her tiptoes. The song she danced with faded and when she finally opened her eyes she startled backwards discovering Jerry standing several feet in front of her with his arms sternly crossed. She quickly put on a big smile setting aside the fact he scared the shit out her. She took a few steps back and blindly reached turning the stereo off finally bringing the room and Brownstone into silence.

"Hi," she sang keeping her smile deceptively sweet then tucked her hands behind her back and slowly walked towards him, "So, did ya come to give me a kiss or you just gonna stand there giving me daggers?" She stopped a couple feet in front him and slightly leaned waiting for an answer, "Well, which is it?"

She wasn't fooling him, there was barely a sweet bone in her body and Jerry knew it. "Why don't you tell me why I'm here, hmm." He urged her with a slight cockiness in his smooth tone, "Please tell me what you're current observation is, please."

"Well," she thought for a moment pressing her lips together, "You're tone says one thing but you showing up says another." She brought her foot forward and moved another foot closer, "See I think you're just trying to deceive me into thinking you didn't come all this way to give me a kiss, to kiss me." She pointed at herself then accusingly pointed at him, "You want to kiss me because that explains why you're standing right in front of me." She crossed her arms over her chest feeling proud of her definite conclusion, "I got you figured out, Jerry Dandridge." She bobbed her head confidently while holding her big smile, "See you got a taste last night and that reminded you exactly how much you enjoy kissing me and you showed up because you want more." She enjoyed being the smug one for a change while he stood there with his eyes narrowed, lips softly formed in that crooked pucker, and arms sternly crossed, "You ain't fooling anyone with that look," she pointed at his face, "Especially me."

"And you always call me a conceded shithead." He commented.

"Hey," she tilted her head, "Who the hell you think I've learned from?" she again pointed at him, "Um, yeah, you." She dared and took another step forward breaking the foot distance smiling smugly up at him, "Hey, Jerry."

"Hmm," he hummed keeping his stern expression solid.

"Kiss me," she urged him while standing there with barely an inch between them, "Ah, come on, you know ya wanna."

Damn straight she was right, he wanted to kiss her but if kissing her didn't lead into the direction he wanted then he'd get beyond flustered. "I'll kiss you," his lips formed into a sly grin, "On one condition."

"Since when do kisses have conditions?" she quickly asked suspicious of his so called conditions.

"Since I say so," he firmly answered.

She thought for a moment then looked him in his stern eyes, "Okay, tell me your condition and maybe I'll abide by it."

"No, you will or I walk out of this room." He slyly slipped another condition right off the bat.

"You're driving a hard bargain." She nodded, still suspicious.

"Oh, not yet." He broadened his smirk.

"Okay gimme your one condition." She agreed, not sure what the hell she just agreed to but she really wanted him to kiss her.

"I give you a kiss," he began the start of his conditions speaking clearly for her to hear, "Wherever this kiss leads, you do not stop unless I do."

"What kinda condition is that?" she frowned.

"The only one," he firmly stated, "Take it or leave it, your choice."

She slowly turned to the side eyeing him suspiciously, crossed her arms over her chest with her lips puckering and twisting side to side. "Where do you think it'll lead, huh?" she asked, always one for delaying things as long as possible.

He slowly shook his head, "Nope, no more questions. You either take it or leave it."

"You're really driving a hard bargain." She nodded, "Can I give any conditions?"

"Take it or leave it, Rose. Make your choice." He refused her any more answers.

So, was she prepared to finally find out if vampires can go above and beyond making out? Was she ready to discover if vampires were totally functional from the waist down? She definitely could get turned on so possibly she could have that really huge first as a vampire. She knew he could definitely work it in her dreams and now was her opportunity to find out how well he worked it in real life. Yes, she believe she made her choice; time to quite possibly have some real life action for once, no more dreams, the real damned thing and damn was that real thing lovely to look at.

"Okay," she gave a sharp nod, "I agree to your one condition." She turned facing him, "Now gimme that kiss your undead self is dying to give." She again gave him a big smile.

Damn, he should've put in one more condition which would've been for her to shut up and keep it that way. Oh, then he had a very intriguing thought. "You know," he spoke up with his smirk firm and brilliant, "I change my mind." He perhaps enjoyed the more impromptu kiss from the previous night.

"Huh," her mouth gaped in surprise, "You can't do that."

"I just did," he turned preparing to leave, "I have a very long list to prepare for Stella and Benny."

"What?" she said stunned by his sudden quick change into the wrong direction, the right direction being her.

He moved for the door, swung it open then turned and smugly smiled at her, "You can continue going through those catalogs and listen to your music." He slipped out of the room closing the door behind him and paused in the middle of the hallway hearing her loudly growl in frustration which made him smile with satisfaction. He continued down the hallway. Nope, he had to work hard in her dreams and now it was her turn to work hard. Now it was time for her to really develop those cunning feminine vampire wiles that she gave glimpse of the previous night. No more conditions. No more damned bargains. She wanted him and he didn't doubt that and he didn't doubt he wanted her but he was Jerry Dandridge and by right he shouldn't have to work that hard for her affections. He moved down the stairs then went to the parlor to begin writing the list for the move to Georgia where a lovely old plantation manor was to be his next refurbishing project. There was so much to be done and no time to work damned hard on her.

After a couple hours Jerry had finished the list and stood in the kitchen explaining in detail to Benny, Stella hadn't returned yet from disposing of the guests. "So, you think you can handle this, Benny?" he asked handing the list to Benny who sat at the kitchen table, "Of course Stella will assist you and in the evening Rose and I will do our parts as well."

"Oh, yes, I believe I can." Benny eagerly nodded; he enjoyed the idea of carefully wrapping and packing the master's collectables.

"I'm hoping we will be on our way to Georgia in about a week." Jerry stated, "I'll be finalizing the purchase by mid week."

Benny continued to nod while scanning down the lengthy list. "Georgia," he said aloud, "I've always wanted to visit Atlanta and Savannah."

"Well, we'll be somewhere in between and perhaps we'll have plenty time to visit both locations." Jerry was glad of Benny's enthusiasm for relocating to the south, "I haven't been to neither probably since the Civil War broke out, I returned to Europe."

"Yes," Benny steadily nodded.

"Oh, what Rose decides to order from the catalogs we'll have to have them sent to the new address." Jerry explained, "She'll have to suffer with what's provided until then."

"Yes, of course," Benny smiled, "I'll do my best to help her until then with what's available."

"Yes, you do that." Jerry nodded, "Well, I believe I'll relax or something."

It was hard not having much to do when the whole Brownstone was refurbished to his liking, expensive liking. He turned and moved down the long corridor preparing to return to the parlor to maybe read a book; how many times could one read a book? He's read so many too many times that they were practically memorized. He entered the parlor and walked to the floor to ceiling shelving unit loaded with books from all ages; ignored a little someone seated on the antique lounge tearing away the peal from a mandarin orange. Yes, he predicted she would come out of hiding since he never returned to her room. Before the shelving his eyes studied the array of leather bound novels.

"Georgia huh?" Rose spoke up tossing the peals back into the fruit bowl.

"Yes, Georgia," he answered dragging his fingers over the leather bindings eyeing the titles.

"Why Georgia?" she asked with her eyes shifted in his direction; tore a segment and popped it into her mouth.

"Because I haven't been there in a very long time." He answered keeping his tone light; pulled from the shelf Charles Dickens A Tale of Two Cities. He walked to the wing back chair and sat down, not once looking at her.

"Whatchya reading?" she asked, noticed how he went about his damned business not really acknowledging her with one damned glance.

"Tale of Two Cities," he answered opening the book to its first chapter.

"Really," she slightly wrinkled her nose, "I had to read that in English. That reminds me, the guy that played in the 1980 movie the one we watched in class… he looks like you."

"Good to know." He commented but never watched movies then suggested, "Why don't you pick out a book to read."

"You got Dracula?" she asked with a smirk and mouthful of mandarin orange.

His eyes froze then shook his head. "And what makes you think I would own Dracula?" he asked, keeping his tone light.

"Well, wouldn't it be wrong not to own Dracula since you kinda sorta are like Dracula?" she asked back.

"That book I am not particularly fond of." He explained trying to read the first page, "I am nothing like Dracula."

"Did you know Dracula was inspired by Vlad the Impaler, Vlad Tepes?" she asked, "I did a thesis on it."

"Yes, everyone knows that." He stated, still unable to get passed the first damned page.

"Were you like Vlad the Impaler?" she curiously asked, "Were you some sorta warlord a thousand years ago and went around slaying folks. Ain't it ironic that he was Vlad the Impaler and impaled enemies on spikes and one of the things that can kill vampires is stakes, hearts impaled by stakes?"

"There's no irony," he simply responded.

"Was he a vampire, did he become one like the legend says?" she asked, he was old enough to know those things.

He huffed, how many times did he have to repeat reading the same damned sentence before she would go away or stop asking questions? "Do you mind?" he finally looked at her; she sat with her legs up on the sofa and just happened to be wearing another one of his damned shirts, "You could've at least asked to borrow that shirt instead of helping yourself."

"I put your belt back like you wanted and I just saw it there and took it." She smiled and again tossed a fruit segment into her mouth, "So, did he become a bloodsucker?"

"How do you know that I'm not him?" he smartly asked throwing her questions back at her.

Her eyes went wide and smile broadened, "Are ya?"

Was she that damned naïve, he asked himself. "No," he shook his head in disbelief, "And, no, he never became a vampire."

"How do you know?" she quickly asked.

"Because I've never met him." He oddly stated, "Will you let me read?"

She shifted on her rear and stretched her bare legs over the sofa then rubbed her feet together. "Well, what if he just, well, was like you and didn't go around hanging out with his kind." She commented, "There has to be some sorta truths about the legends."

"And why does there?" he asked trying to maintain his composure, "If you must know, I'm from the same region and was around when he was out there impaling his enemies fighting the so called good fight against the Turks. Just take my word for it that he never returned from the grave as a vampire. And if you happen to ever get to Romania or Hungry you will learn that he is, still to this day, an admired and respected warlord. Vampires are not admired or respected by all means."

She smiled at him; he looked damned fine when stating his point, intelligence was quite attractive. "So you're like Romanian?" she asked.

He dropped his head back against the chair; she was relentless. "I am Hungarian." He answered her damned question, "Now shut up and let me do something worthwhile."

She popped another segment into her mouth still smiling. "So," she paused hearing him grumble, "Hey, what were you back in those days?"

"I will gladly give a history lesson but not right now." He refused to answer any more of her persistent questions.

"I bet even way, way back then the ladies loved ya." She commented then asked another question, "Hey, did you have a thing for hookers then too?"

He kept his mouth shut; even her flattery was annoying.

"Hey, is there any like portraits out there of ya from way back then?" she asked.

"Yes," he slightly hissed; again the same damned sentence.

"I bet you were damned stylish back then too." She commented chewing on the segment at the same time, "I could picture you like wearing like waist coats made of satin or something."

He again grumbled then rose up out of the chair and marched to the shelf grabbing a very thick and quite old leather bound book. He slightly stomped to the sofa and dropped the book on her lap. "You want history, there you go." He stated then returned to the chair; maybe he'd get passed the damned sentence.

Her eyes looked down and frowned. She opened the heavy weight book and immediately smiled upon seeing a drawn portrait of him from back in the day. "Awe," she sang with an awed smile, "Hey, it's you and look," she pointed down at the page, "You got long hair. I always wondered what you woulda looked like with long hair." She lifted the book with both hands and admired the image, "Oo, what else is in here." She spoke aloud and started flipping page after page avoiding the thick type of old English wanting more pictures. "Oh, another one!" she excitedly announced, "Damn, Jerry, you've been a looker for a very, very, very long time." She continued thumbing through the pages, "Hey, is this like your history or something, well, guess it's gotta be because you're in it."

"Try reading instead of looking at the pictures, hmm." He suggested loudly.

"I will when I'm bored." She commented, "But I like the pictures a lot especially the ones of you. Oh, can I tear the pictures out?"

"No!" he protested loudly looking at her as if she were crazy, "My sister went to great lengths to have that done."

"Oh, Jeeze, just wondering." She again smiled looking down at his gorgeous image, "Maybe I can get copies made of them or something. Like staple them to the wall, make a Jerry collage." She peered over at him, "Kinda like what I do with all those heavy metal studs but I'll have a shrine of a stud I actually know."

He slammed the book closed and looked to the fireplace. He leaned an elbow against the arm of the chair closing his eyes with his hand pressed against the side of his face. She was so damned charming and annoying at the same damned time. Appreciated her flattery yet it was being done in a very annoying manner. Now he regretted having not went through with kissing her big mouth because he wouldn't be sitting there being denied to finish that first page of A Tale of Two Cities. Yes, he should have just went ahead and did it; been so much more pleasurable than hearing her rambling on and on about anything and everything. He slid his hand over his eyes; yes, he was an idiot, should have done it then do it over and over again to keep her quiet. Yet, he had a fleeting suspicion she would find a way to weasel a word in; he nodded in agreement to that suspicion, it was a fact.

"Okay, I'll let you read your book." She sang and stood up, "I'm borrowing your history book." She moved towards the doors, "Yep, gonna listen to some tunes while enjoying some pretty tasty pictures in your history book." She pulled the door open, "Yep, if ya need me I'll be in my room staring at those pictures." She turned around and walked backwards out of the room slowly closing the door while he remained seated with his hand over his eyes, "Thanks for the book, Jerry, and enjoy yours." She moved the door closing it ever so slowly while keeping an eye on him. He called her name and she flung the door open with a big smile, "Yeah?"

He reluctantly looked to her; reluctant because though she had just been nearly too damned annoying she still looked remarkable wearing his shirt. "Take my shirt off." He said.

Were they gonna finally finish what started the night before? "Okay," she chimed and crouched setting the book on the floor. She rose up then started to undo each button starting from the bottom working her way up the row. He was looking at her while she did as asked but his expression was unreadable including his typically expressive eyes. Once the buttons were all undone she pulled the shirt back over her shoulders revealing the strapless black bra and matching panties. The shirt dropped to the floor.

He looked down reopening the book then ordered, "Now pick it up off the floor and put it back where you found it."

Her nose wrinkled with her mouth hanging open in shock. She made an annoyed huff, crouched snatching the shirt and book off the floor. She looked down at both items. Her eyes narrowed then she dropped both back onto the floor; the book making a loud thud getting his attention. The moment he looked at her she turned on her bare feet and marched out of the parlor then stormed up the stairs barefooted in her bra and underwear.

She entered her room slamming the door and went to the stereo to drown in some seriously needed angry music. She dropped the vinyl onto the turntable and hit the switch hearing the violent speedy heavy metal of Accept Reckless and Wild. She flopped backward atop the bed madly drumming her feet against the floor with her face puckered with anger and more frustration. Why the hell was he being damned difficult? He coulda gotten what he wanted when in the long she got what she wanted. All he had to do was damn well kiss her that was it. Her fingers speedily tapped against her stomach in the quick paced beat of Don't Go Stealing My Soul Away. She should never have gotten involved with an older guy, a lot older guy, a really, really lot older guy that was a cold assed vampire. Oh, now she was a cold assed vampire but felt she had more of fire than him or at least it seemed that way. He was more hot and cold and hot and cold than she ever was; so it seemed.

She sat up and scooted back over the bed then rolled onto her stomach snatching one of those damned thick catalogs and started to angrily flip the pages while silently grumbling to herself. Her face twisted in all different expressions mocking him the best she could. If things were going to keep going in that direction it was going to be the longest damned eternity. Her eyes stared down at the page almost blankly with thought. What happened if they couldn't work things out? Her eyes widened a bit with some seriously horrible thoughts. Would he kill her if things got too bad between them? Or would he simply up and abandon her? Those ideas were starting to really toy with her, make her fearful.

Just days ago all she ever wanted was him back in her life and now there could come a time he would again leave. She rose up on her knees hating the thoughts plaguing her mind. For nearly several months she felt lost without him; so much sadness and emptiness. She honestly couldn't picture her life without him. Oh, she was starting to scare herself. She hugged her arms under her bust feeling the anger drain from her face leaving it filled with dread. Her lips pressed together and tightened as her eyes frowned with that horrible imagined scenario. How could she be so damned stupid? How could she behave as she had?

Her head snapped to the left looking at the door. All she wanted from the moment he vanished from her dreams was him. She got her wish and was granted an eternity with him and she was blowing it. The memory of that night, the night she realized he was gone came slithering into her thoughts. She cried and cried to the point of exhaustion which was how her father found her; it wasn't only the disease that exhausted her but the emotionally draining realization he was gone and the fear of it being forever. Damn, she felt more screwed in the head than when he first popped into her life as a damned annoying ghost. Now she was his annoying vampire not a ghost. Why hadn't she grown up or matured because of that brush with mortal death? It sure seemed she hadn't. Still with the mindset of a damned stubborn assed teenager was how it seemed. She rebelled left and right just like a damned teenager. She was more mature with the whole idea of dying from cancer than how she had been acting since arriving to his world he so graciously offered and gave her. "You're a fucking idiot." She griped at herself, "You're a real piece of work, dipshit."

"Well, at least I'm not the only complaining to them self." He spoke up standing in the open doorway.

Her head darted to the left then dropped with shame. "Well, apparently I have that affect." She stated, "Even on myself." She tossed her head back then flopped forward burying her face into the bed sounding muffled grumbles of frustration.

He relented, stepped into the room then stepped backward bringing the door closed. He turned and went to the stereo turning it off. Perhaps it was time to have a little out in the open conversation instead of going about things as they have. He turned and couldn't help but smile seeing her rear practically in the air while she kept her face buried into the bed. She was always one for trying to hide with use of a bed, its pillows and linens. He stepped to the foot of the bed and sat down. "Would you care to talk?" he asked her leaning to the side with his hand pressed into the bed.

She popped back up and looked at him. "Yeah," she nodded then shuffled on her knees then sat atop them before him, "I'm annoying, I know." She confessed knowing her huge annoyance capabilities, "I've been an ungrateful ass. You saved me from going through what my Mom went through. You said you would and you did. I think I've taken that for granted. No, I did take that for granted. I honestly thought being a vampire was going to be a cinch and damn was I wrong. The fictional world can really kiss my ass because it _is_ a bunch of glamorous bullshit; fuckers lied making what you are look all peaches and blood stained cream. Yeah, there are peaches but no damned cream." She watched him smile, "I should've known all this by everything you told me. You didn't paint some frilly existence. Yeah, you're loaded, have nice things, but there is nothing frilly about your ass or any of this. The one thing I'm really thankful for is what that Hollywood bullshit got wrong; what vampires look and talk like. And at least you ain't some pouting around and self pitying pansy ass spouting dark poetry left and right but everything else, yeah, a bunch of bull."

"Now you know why I don't own a copy of Dracula." He commented still with a smile, "Yes, I don't wish to paint you the wrong picture and I believe I hadn't. And I understand the impression that films and books have given about what we are. That's why I don't waste my time with such depictions. I've never seen a single damned Peter Vincent film and I lied to the old man saying I found them amusing; the best I could do. I've never seen Bella Lugosi as Dracula nor Christopher Lee. I am the real thing and so I can't stand such glamorized depictions of what I truly am. You haven't experienced it yet but passed that very beautiful face of yours is a quite dramatic difference as is passed mine."

He honestly wouldn't enjoy seeing her face become that true face, "You get fiercely angry enough, enraged, there are more than just fangs, discolored eyes, or lengthened fingers and nails. A true monster emerges and it's not very lovely to behold. Oh and don't forget the other transformation." He watched her frown, "The mighty winged beast or you could say the giant bat. Not at all pretty but most terrifying to anyone who would come across that certain part, ask Charley or Peter Vincent. See, there are so many things about what we are that I unfortunately never informed you about." He understood her surprise, "There are other certain abilities as well; one in particular that comes in handy is becoming the mist or fog or even smoke. Used that trick quite a few times, last time was when I cornered Edward Thompson at an alley dead end; quite effective and useful. There's so much for you to know and learn; the good, the bad, and very ugly of what we truly are."

"I can't picture you ugly." She commented and listened to him give a soft laugh, "Really that's like almost impossible for me to fathom, you ugly."

"Well, I hope you never have to witness it. It rarely comes out unless provoked." He again laughed, "Yes, Rose, being a vampire isn't all peaches and cream by far. And we can die if someone with the skills or luck manages to come along; I found that out the hard way." He frowned thinking of what a teenage boy and old man lucked into doing to him, "Don't take any of this for granted, please, because I did; a thousand years worked against me making me feel invincible. We might be immortal but that doesn't prevent us from death; only we can prevent our own deaths by being smart, cautious, and, again, please don't take this gift for granted." He appreciated her maturity, no real smart remarks only true listening, "I gave you immortality not because of my gratitude of you helping me find my way back." He lifted his hand and brushed his fingers lightly against her cheek, "I gave you this gift because I simply couldn't imagine an existence without you in it. I will admit I was selfish when I gave you that intimate kiss because I refused to allow that disease to take you away from me. You are forever part of me and I am forever part of you, Rose." He enjoyed the softness of her expression upon hearing the truth of his reasons for bringing her eternally into his life, "And, yes, I accept that there will be moments you will undoubtedly get under my skin and I will likely get under yours as well."

"So," she finally spoke up, "You'll never regret any of this? You won't up and leave me? Or…" She was silenced by him pressing his fingertips to her lips, her eyes frowned.

"Don't ever think that." He urged, "Don't ask any of those questions again because the answer to all of them is and always will be no." He watched her nod. He again smiled, "Good and now I hope from this point on things will be less uncomfortable for both of us."

She again nodded and finally his fingertips left her lips. "Um, I do have another question." She confessed.

"Doesn't surprise me," he stated, "What would you like to ask me?"

Her eyes shifted for a moment while her head somewhat shyly lowered. "The certain things," she was pushing herself to come out with it, "Things we did in my dreams, um, were they only able to happen just in my dreams?"

His eyes frowned in question and he thought for a moment then his brows relaxed and a smile formed over his lips. "Oh, certain things," he repeated her choice of words, "And what makes you think they couldn't outside your dreams?"

"Well, I guess because of all those pesky movies." She confessed, "You rarely see anything like that in the movies."

"I think you've put too much faith in Hollywood." He commented, "Bullshit, don't forget."

She gave a slight giggle, "So, you're saying certain things can be done then?"

"What else did you think I meant," he turned his head curiously, "When I informed you about all the things I do damned good that I did damned good in your dream? Actually, damned good is incorrect; damned brilliant is the right description."

She laughed with a shake of her head, "You are so full of yourself but that's okay."

"I'm glad you came to the conclusion that it's okay I'm full of myself." He smirked giving a slight eye roll, "Just wait, you'll be full of yourself in no time flat."

"Yeah, I know because I'm learning from the best." She leaned forward with a big smile and nose wrinkled.

"Yes, agreed." He smugly said, "And don't forget, damned brilliant as well."

"Oh, wait," she lifted her hand raising her index, "In my dreams you were brilliant." She pointed at him, "So far I've experience your brilliance when it comes to kissing oh and a little touching; oh, and brilliance when it comes to the whole feeding stuff. We ain't gotten that far yet into the depths of your true brilliance."

"How far would you like to get?" he slyly asked with that crook about the left corner of his mouth.

"Um, well," she pretended to think then her expression brightened, "How far can it get?"

"As far as you would like to go," He leaned forward enjoying that familiar light within her blue eyes, "And perhaps beyond."

"Oh, that brilliant, huh?" she coyly asked.

"Most definitely," he confidently stated, "Would you like for me to take you there?"

She leaned further forward putting merely an inch between their lips. She rubbed her lips together then formed them into a smirk. She slightly leaned to the side then brushed the side of her face against his bringing her lips to his ear. "Take me there, Jerry." She whispered then leaned back sitting on her legs again looking into his eyes.

Her eyes held his as he leaned forward sliding his hands along the sides of her face then tucked his fingers against the back of her neck guiding her to him. His lips gently pressed against hers just as they had the first time in her dream. She leaned deeper into the kiss. Her fingers moved to the collar of his shirt easing down the row of buttons and once his belted waist was reached she tucked her hands within the opening of his shirt. Rising onto her knees his lips moved down and hers hands moved firmly up his torso. Her head titled back opening the front of her throat to his lips. His hands glided down over her shoulders trailing down her arms. She raised her arms bringing her hands to the back of his head as his lips grazed down against the center of her lifted breasts. His arms embraced around her. His hands moved up the curve of her arched back then fingers undid the clasps of the strapless bra. Her youthful breasts were exposed to his lips and gently he kissed against the soft exposed flesh.

She arched further back as her fingers combed deep into the thick waves of his black hair. Yes, that was how it was meant to be, how they were meant to reunite. Those dreams were meant to become real. The feel of his hands pressed down against her lace covered rear was real. The sensation of his lips kissing against her breasts was real. There was no dream that compared to that real moment. She heavily sighed being consumed by the real touch of his hands and real kiss from his lips. Down against the bed she lowered with his lips returned against hers. She indulged in the light graze of his fangs and the gentle press of his tongue passed her accepting and kissing lips. Her body arched upward pressing her bared breasts against his chest with her arms wrapped around his neck. Her hands moved beneath his shirt dragging her lengthened nails against the tension of his shoulders. He firmly pressed his right hand moving down against the side of her soft breast then moved down against her hip as she excitedly motioned in response to his touch. His fingers tucked beneath the thin strap high against her hip. He buried his left hand between her head and the bed gathering a firm handful of her strawberry blonde hair leveraging the depth of their kiss.

Her body tensed with anticipation prompting a confident smirk to form over his lips as he lifted them just grazing hers. With a gentle touch of his hand he felt her lips brush against his as they softly parted and heard her gentle moan. He firmly pressed his lips against the side of her face and indulged in her releasing a soft moan in response to another gentle touch. Her body responded beautifully to his every action; she physically begging for more as her vocals subtly grew louder. Her every heightened moan and sigh broadened his smirk as he continued his teasing but gentle touches. He tightened the grip of her hair bringing his lips firm against the side of her neck summoning her body eagerly pressed against his in a that physical form of begging for more. He ceased those gentle touches and happily listened to her whine in protest; her lengthened nails dug deep into his shoulders holding him down against her. His lips moved to her ear and cunningly he whispered, "Do you want to go beyond?"

Her eyes softly fluttered and lips formed a smile then she whispery answered, "Yes."

He smirked with satisfaction then rose up looking down into her eyes; the copper tone vibrant and intensified by the almost glowing rim of gold. He swiftly undid the cuffs of his shirt then pulled it back over his shoulders and down his arms untucking it from the belted waist of his slacks. His eyes held their focus with hers; burning red and rimmed in fiery orange. He scanned his eyes down taking in the beauty of her flawless body; her pale breasts so young and lush, the gentle curve of her hips, and the shape of her tender thighs. His eyes lifted returning to hers and kept them locked as she removed that final piece of clothing offering him her perfect and completely naked body. He lowered down pressing his hands down into the bed; eyes steadily burning into hers. Her hands cupped against his face, the fine tips of her lengthened thumbnails scraped in trace of his bottom lip. He watched closely the expression of her face and eyes the moment his body motioned deep; watched in detail how her brows tensed as her lips trembled then listened to her release a soft whine. Her body arched beneath his in response to another of his deep motions. He heightened each following motion loving her vocal and bodily responses; each quickened whine and instinctive arch of her body lavishing his brilliance in delivering her the pleasure she so craved as did he. His top lip snarled in response to that undeniable pleasure consuming not only her but him as well; exposed his fangs as each of her whines parted her lips revealing those beautiful fangs. He lowered down pressing and motioning deeper prompting her to continuously whine with that brilliant pleasure he was undoubtedly delivered to her entire body.

Her head shifted to the side as her body arched up against his. Her arms tightly wrapped around his neck with her hands burying into the thickness of his hair. That first intimate kiss in her dream came forward into reality. His lips parted wide and with gentle ease he penetrated his fangs into the side of her strained neck. She released a squeal as her body tensed and stiffened as that single bite pushed her entire body consumed by powerful and euphoric pleasure mingled with that unforgettable erotic pain that only his intimate kiss could deliver. He bit deeper driving a second wave of pleasure and pain over her body, again causing her to release a squeal. He only tasted her blood, drew back with a shudder and his eyes focused on the four punctures. His lengthy fingertips brushed against those marks; her thick immortal blood delicately trailed along the curve of her neck. He nudged her so his eyes could take in the ecstasy of her expression and within her intense copper eyes. More than beautiful was her expressed pleasure that he proudly delivered. He indulged in the fact he had brought her beyond that pleasurable threshold with the use of his brilliant capabilities. He gave her the first true experience of euphoric pleasure that was induced by his undoubted expertise. His hands, his lips, his body, and his fangs combined giving her an experience she could never have if he had never chosen her. He knew from that point on there would no longer be any hesitation, no denial, just a constant hunger for him and yes he also would hunger for her.

December 1986

Oh, definitely relaxed; Jerry was most definitely beyond relaxed as he sat leaned against the head of the bed with his head arched back resting against the plush silk covered pillows. His arms were relaxed stretched over the tops of multiple pillows; his lengthy nails snagged the delicate black silk. Not even Rose's harsh heavy metal music repeating from the stereo could disturb how damned relaxed he was. His eyes were relaxed closed. The crooked smirk across his lips was relaxed. The relaxation about his brows subtly faded and the defining lines developed from a tension developing. His smirk tensed, his top lip slightly sneered. His head lifted, his eyes remained closed but tensed. His lengthy fingers twisted and gripped the black silk. With a tensed groan his entire body again relaxed, relaxed even more than just moments ago. His head again relaxed back against the pillows with his expression relaxed from that moment of tension and lips softened with a very satisfied grin. Oh, yes, he whole dead heartedly admitted Rose was truly a well developed sexual creature satisfying his every sexual hunger and needs.

Rose's hands slid upward moving against his abdomen then moved up against his chest. Her lips pressed kiss after kiss lavishing his abdomen with affection then kissed against his chest giving equal affection. Her hands moved over his relaxed shoulders as her lips moved against the front of his throat, lightly grazed the tips of her fangs. She shifted her lips against the side of his neck dragging her bottom lip and fangs. With a proud smirk she brushed her lips against his ear then asked, "Are you relaxed?"

He responded with a satisfied laugh, "Beyond relaxed."

"Good," she held her smirk and leaned back looking at his damned relaxed expression, "Now tell me what your sister is up to."

He again laughed finding her approach at interrogation quite creative. His arms moved around her while she straddled him. "You're relentless," he commented opening his eyes and looked into hers, "But after your very creative efforts I'll finally tell you want you so desperately want to know."

"Yay!" she sang then leaned forward resting her elbows against the pillows behind his shoulders, "Now spill."

He loved her enthusiasm and intrigue. "Well," he slyly slid his hands down molding his hands and lengthy fingers against the underside of her naked rear, "My sister, as I said, has something very special in mind for Charley Brewster."

"Yeah, got that." She quickly nodded.

"Well, come September Regine, my sister, will be moving into the top floor of the very building Peter Vincent lives." He explained enjoying how her eyes brightened, "As for Peter Vincent," He smirked in response to her anticipation, "She will ruin his career, if that's what you call it, whatever good name he still has, and his life. First his career, she will be happily taking over Fright Night giving it a more modern take unlike Peter Vincent's stale vampire killer shtick." His smirk broadened the moment she again brought her lips excitedly against the side of his neck, "Hmm, well, the goal for his name is Peter Vincent will be forever known as a lunatic; insane for believing vampires exist." He listened to her giggle, "His life will be taken away the moment he is locked away for his insane beliefs and rants. And as for Charley," he heard her hum with anticipation as she eagerly pressed herself against him, "Charley gets the special treatment. Destroy his mental state, ruin all the works his good doctor has done to convince him that vampires aren't real, that I was just a madman." His eyes slightly narrowed in response to that accusation.

She leaned back and looked to his obvious disliking expression. "Yeah, but you are a madman." She smirked and watched his lips do that annoyed little pucker. She slapped her hands to the sides of his face and leaned closer, "But that's definitely one of your admirable qualities; a sinister but ingenious madman." She watched his pucker ease, "That's right, you're a morbid son of a bitch but that's just one of your perky attributes I so admire." She quickly kissed his lips then swiftly returned lavishing the side of his neck her affections, "Go on." She urged him.

"Well, yes," he couldn't help but smile at her quirky and odd compliments, "Bit by bit Charley Brewster will be infected." He felt her freeze her mouthy affections, "That's right, Charley will be infected." He heard her again giggle, "Slowly the infection will take its course gradually giving my sister control. And when the moment comes that Charley is to take that final step into her complete control it will be Charley's girlfriend who will be his first."

She darted back and frowned, "Huh?"

He laughed in response to her shock then shook his head, "No, not Amy Peterson." She still frowned, "Their relationship ended upon him going off to college. Charley has a new lady love, a very intelligent but strong willed psyche major, Alexandra. She likely sees Charley as an experiment with her growing psychological education. What better than dating someone with such an odd psychosis having believed in vampires? Yet, unfortunately for her, we vampires are everywhere and she happens to be involved with the little bastard who killed one." He watched her expression again brighten, "So, Charley Brewster will be joining the legions of darkness to be forever tortured by my sick humored sister. How long that torture continues is actually up to me. How long would you suggest for Charley to be tortured for his crimes against me?" He slid his hands forward over her hips then guided them upward moving over her lovely breasts.

"Give him life," she suggested, "Give him eternal life without any chance of parole. Proper sentence for the crime of murder, don't ya think? He murdered you, so the little shithead should serve the max."

"Hmm," he hummed in delight of her firm expression, "I believe you and my sister just might get along very well with such similar mindsets. I can't wait for the two of you to meet which will be tomorrow night."

Her head shook in disbelief, "Tomorrow night?" she asked with surprise, "Wait, I thought she was in the States doing her thing that she had you leave me for three weeks to help her ass with."

"Oh, like I said, it won't be until September of next year that this scheme goes into effect." He smiled with a laugh, "Don't be nervous about meeting her."

Her eyes shifted from side to side trying to fathom meeting the mysterious sister of Jerry Dandridge. "Why now?" she somewhat whined, "Why is she coming all this way now? Why?"

"I invited her for the New Year." He stated, "We don't see much of each other and never make plans to do so just wait until we cross paths. So, since I was dead for a year and she was sweet enough to take on plotting revenge against my murderers I thought I would invite her to bring in the New Year."

"Ah, shit," she crossed her arms over her chest, "Hope she doesn't want her shit she lent me because I got rid of that shit long ago. Great now I have to be in the same house as two of you."

"Two of me?" he asked with a frown, "How do you mean?"

"Two big headed and incredibly attractive vampires from the same gene pool under the same roof." She shook her head with a roll of her eyes, "I don't know if I have the energy and patience for two of you. Stud and Stud-ette, undead siblings who are too damned good looking for their own good. Yippee."

"Seriously, you're not jealous are you?" he curiously asked and watched her lips gape in surprise to his question, "She is undoubtedly a stunning beauty, look at her brother. But you should be confident of your undoubted beauty." He leaned forward pressing his lips against the gentle curve of her collarbone.

"Oh, how do you manage to do that?" she asked aloud, "In one whole statement you piss me off, make a conceded reference to yourself then flatter me."

"Brilliance, Rose," he stated pressing his lips against the soft flesh of her left breast.

"Yeah, you and your damned brilliance." She leaned back with a grin, "Instead of bragging about your brilliance," She leaned further back lying down against the bed, "Why not just prove that brilliance again." Her fingers wove into the waves of his hair while he continued to display that brilliance with the use of his mouthy affections over her breasts, "Yeah, that's pure brilliance." She hummed with delight with her lips holding their grin.

And brilliant he was; everything he said or did was brilliant. From the beginning she was more than fond of his brilliance. He was heavenly to look at in his brilliant style and overloaded good looks. His every word brilliantly spoken with the use of his smooth and almost melody like voice. Everything he did had brilliance about it; from his cunning approach to feeding to his expertise to giving her the pleasure she would always only crave from him. He was the true definition of perfect brilliance.


	5. Chapter 5

Fright Night

Past and Present

Rose's 7 Month Journey

By

~GaGa4FrightNight~

Chapter Five

April 1987 Georgia

Rose didn't fall out of her coffin that evening as she had during several horrible attempts. She was getting the hang of that effortless manner Jerry emerged from his coffin. She dropped down on her bare feet before her coffin; wasn't as freaked out by sleeping in it as that first week. The basement of that old plantation house was larger than the one the Brownstone's in Boston; spanned the entire size of the old house. It was a musty and somewhat dank environment but the secret built alcove maintained its dryness after a few adjustments with the house's ancient foundation. She moved away from her coffin just as he lifted the alcove's spring action secret door. She darted passed him, "Dibs on the tub!" she shouted racing the distance of the huge basement.

Yes, vampires do bathe; apparently Jerry showered every evening after lying on that homeland soil and before he dressed in a clean and pressed ensemble. There were more than one bathroom in the house but one had a traditional old soaker porcelain tub that she fell in love with when the hot water started working. Took nearly two weeks before the plumbing was up to par and hot water heater replaced.

She raced out the bathroom and up one of two main staircases. She shoved through her room door snatching up her headphones, got herself a new walkman portable cassette player and multitudes of cassettes. She ran out of the room shoving her way into the adjacent bathroom. She stripped while the water filled the tub, tucked the headphones over her ear then listened to the hard rock of Ratt. That night was going to be a road trip; the faster she got ready the faster they would be heading out into the beginning of that typical Georgian evening heat. She didn't have a clue what the trip entailed but was excited nonetheless.

Once out of the tub she raced back into her room tearing into her whole new collection of rocker chick inspired wardrobe. Her outfit was already laid out on the bed and she quickly got dressed as Benny entered to do the ritual of her makeup and hair. When rocker chick dolled up she hurried out of the bedroom and hurried to the main floor grabbing a quick bite of fruit, a genuine Georgia peach. She stood in the side room that was built off the old plantation house pacing the floor, no reflection in the windows that lined all three walls framing the room. When Jerry finally made his way to the front door she darted and the moment the door was open she ran out beneath the traditional porch held up by paint pealed colonial columns. She raced down the steps and was in the backseat of the black Suburban bouncing against the leather seat waiting almost impatiently for the other three. The moment everyone was inside the vehicle she shouted, "ROAD TRIP!" and tossed her fists in the air. She finally looked to Jerry who simply shook his head while smiling at her enthusiasm. "Where we going, huh?" she anxiously asked as Stella drove the Suburban down the length of the secluded plantation driveway.

"Atlanta," Jerry answered appreciating her enthusiasm.

"How far?" she asked, had no idea where they really were in that Southern state.

"A couple hours north," Jerry explained.

"Okay, what are we gonna do there?" she quickly asked.

"Well, you and Benny will be attending a concert at the Omni." He announced and watched her eyes widened with pure excitement, "I refuse to subject myself to the live version of your music."

"Holy shit!" she shouted, "Who?"

"I believe the two of you will be entertained by the likes of both Motley Crue and Poison." He almost startled the moment she screamed the loudest scream imaginable to come out of her big mouth. Suddenly she lunged on him, her arms hugged tightly around his neck and lips gratefully crushed against his.

She pulled back with a huge smile, "You are fucking awesome!" she gave him the best compliment she could, "Just fucking brilliant, you shithead!" she again hugged and kissed him. She again pulled back, "What about feeding?" Yeah, that was important.

"Well, time for you to do your part." He smiled, "Attend your concert and when you leave have with you two other concert attendees."

She frowned, was that possible for her to do? Could she seriously kill two other heavy metal lovers? "How the hell do I do that?" she asked him, "I think I'd be committing a sin amongst the heavy metal nation."

"Oh I'm certain by the time the concert is over with you won't care who you feed on." He stated, time to challenge her and see what she truly was made of, "You'll figure out a way to use your cunning and charms then we can dine after you have your need for live and loud music satisfied."

"Okay, but if I fuck up it's on you." She leaned back then reached forward cuffing Benny in the head, "Dude, we're gonna see fucking Motley Crue and Poison! I'm telling everyone you're my daddy!" she giggled, "Who's my daddy? That's right Benny's my daddy!" she laughed aloud.

The ride seemed endless and too damned long for a true heavy metal lover. Rose and Benny were dropped off with tickets in hand. That was her element, a swarm of heavy metal fans piling their way into the venue known as the Omni. She was even more stoked the moment she discovered she and her temporary daddy were in the front row. The Omni was crammed to its max with head banging people of all ages.

Poor daddy Benny was really out of place as her escort while standing before the barricade set before the stage and security while fist thrusting head bangers slammed into him. But as for Rose, she was in pure heavy metal heaven; her smile wide and blue eyes even wider as they watched the glory of the entire band of Motley Crue invade the stage looking like glamorized rock gods just as they had been in those many posters. She was one single body within the massive crowd; one of over a thousand metal heads singing along to the powerfully loud songs. She found herself chumming with a brother and sister duo that banged their heads right beside her. It was amazing hearing the sound of synchronized claps thundering to the beat of Shout at the Devil, her hands part of that beat. She screamed excitedly upon Vince Neil in his blonde rocker glory approached the edge of the stage singing Girls, Girls, Girls into his held microphone; her fingerless gloved hands reaching out to him locking her daring bright eyes with his. She loved hearing the wail of Mick Mars guitar and Nikki Sixx's bass. She loved it all and by the time they played Home Sweet Home she was mounted atop the new chummy brother's shoulders swaying her hands high above her with a lighter held in one hand. She sang loudly with the entire mass; the lighters like thousands of stars behind her. She even made a bold gesture lifting her shredded tank top flashing her breasts causing Vince Neil to point at her which sent her into another screaming fit.

Then came Poison with the beautiful and almost feminine Bret Michaels dancing across the stage kicking up his legs to the song Cry Tough. They were beautiful to see with her keen eyes, saw the details of their elaborate glam and feminine makeup. She watched their flows of thick manes tossing through the air with exception to C.C. Deville's ratted tresses. It was so beautiful; the flashing lights, pyrotechnics, and loud, extremely loud music echoing off the venue walls mingled with never ending screams of fans. Her charms were at work, the brother was smitten by the beginning of I Won't Forget You and immediately started to dance against her. She enjoyed the attention but more so the fact her wiles were at full speed conquering that young man of nineteen. Her senses were on overload; she could practically smell every single pump of blood from everyone around her as their hearts pounded nearly in rhythm to the music. She could even smell the essence of the band member's blood and the sex they effortlessly oozed enticing all the ladies in the front row. She heightened her attention on the brother grinding herself back against him as his hands eagerly wandered over her body. Yes, she had her own cunning and it was truly blossomed that night in her element surrounded by heavy metal music and its performers. By the end the brother was at her side with his sister reluctantly following.

The crowd poured out of the Omni with drunken or stoned voices singing loudly and out of tune. Rose emerged hand in hand with the brother named Andy, his sister Wendy followed behind them while Benny stumbled a bit trying to get his hearing back. "Oh, my God that was fucking awesome!" Rose shouted while jumping up and down then turned looking to Benny who had his finger in ear, "Wasn't that just awesome, daddy?!"

"Huh?!" Benny shouted to her not quite catching a single word, "What?!"

Rose leaned closer to Benny and shouted, "Wasn't that awesome?!"  
>"Yeah, I guess!" Benny shouted back barely able to hear his own voice.<p>

Rose turned her attention to Andy, "Hey, you and your sister wanna come hang out at the hotel down the street?"

Andy looked to his sister, "Whatchya think?"

Wendy seemed uncomfortable and reluctant, "Andy, you told Mom and Dad you'd have me home by midnight."

Rose frowned then again smiled, "Hey, it's like only ten, you guys got a couple hours." She sang with her youthful tone, "Daddy can give you guys a ride home."

"Come on, Wendy," Andy urged his sister, "Just for like an hour or something." He gestured his eyes to Rose trying to signal his intensions with the lovely rocker chick.

Wendy sighed then reluctantly nodded.

"Oh, awesome!" Rose shouted then hugged her arms around Andy. She pulled back, "Oh, I'm gonna put on my shirt!" she proclaimed and within that moving mass of concert attendees she stripped off her tank top before Andy's wide eyes then pulled on her recently purchased Motley Crue band tee. Voices aplenty shouted in approval of the quick flash of breasts.

Andy nervously laughed, the second time he's seen her breasts. He leaned close to her and stated, "You just did that in front of your dad."

"Oh, don't worry about him." She leaned back and looked to Benny who hadn't seen a thing, "Right, Daddy?!" She laughed, Benny didn't hear a word.

The group of four strolled down the sidewalk, the sounds of concert excitement faded as they had moved nearly several blocks from the crowd. Rose continued her flirtatious wiles with the young Andy while Wendy slightly lagged behind with her arms hugged over her chest. Benny was still trying to get some hearing ability back while digging his fingers into his ears. Andy continued to try to kiss Rose every chance he got, pulling her to him but she oddly turned her head away while giggling. They neared a dark alley and Rose halted, "Hey, Daddy!" she yelled to Benny, "Can't we cut down here to get to the hotel?!"

"What?!" Benny shouted then looked to Rose who shifted her eyes signaling to the alley, "Oh, yes, of course."

"Come on, this way." Rose stepped to the alley tugging Andy with her.

"I ain't going down there." Wendy quickly protested shaking her head.

"Damn it, Wendy, come on!" Andy grumbled, "The sooner we get to the hotel the sooner we can go home." He waved for her to follow as Rose jerked him into the alley.

"It's okay, dear." Benny encouraged the young seventeen year old, "It's a short cut." He did his part, nudged the girl with him into the dark alley, "And if you want I'll gladly take you and your brother home as soon as we get there."

Rose loudly hummed one of the many songs she heard performed live swinging her and Andy's arms while hand in hand. She went to an abrupt stop then turned to the side looking behind Benny and Wendy. "What is it?" she listened to Andy ask then pointed back down the alley. Her eyes shifted looking to Andy who looked where she pointed with a frown.

A strange dense fog formed swallowing the entrance into the alley and billowed forward nearing the backs of Benny and Wendy. "What the hell is that?" Andy asked feeling a bit uneasy by the unnatural phenomenon. He released Rose's hand then reached snatching Wendy's and pulled her back beside him then started backing away from the steadily flow of fog. "I don't know." He listened to Rose say sounding confused. "Andy, what's going on?" Wendy asked in fear. "Run!" Rose shouted and the brother and sister spun racing down alley with Rose right beside them.

Benny stopped and watched the three youths race forward down the alley then he shrugged and turned stepping right into the thick fog vanishing.

The three raced quickly; the sounds of their feet striking the damp alley floor echoed against the brick walls. Both Wendy and Andy became winded as they reached the end of the alley, a dead end, a very dead end. "Shit!" Andy cursed then spun around not seeing the fog but no Benny either, "Where the hell is your dad?"

Rose looked down the alley then back to Andy with her eyes bright with the gold rimmed copper. "For all I know," she spoke up with a shrug, "Still living at 99 Oak."

"What?" Andy frowned then looked to Rose; he startled upon seeing the discoloration of her eyes and the sinister smirk across her lips. He stumbled back along the dead end wall keeping tight hold of his sister's hand; behind them the fog emerged from the shadowed corner.

"Yeah, Benny ain't my daddy; my Dad's name is John." Rose explained almost casually.

"What the…" Andy mumbled then felt his sister's grip tighten almost painfully. His brows furrowed hearing a slight gasp sound from behind him. His arms began to shake from the fierce tremble of his sister grip. Slowly his head turned with his eyes gradually widening. His face went pale with fear the moment his horrified wide eyes looked upon the terrified expression of his sister's face. Her grip loosened over his hand as he watched her eyes grow vacant. His wide eyes shifted looking to the distorted and lengthy fingers gripping the front of his sister's throat. He spun around but was grabbed by the lapel of his sleeveless denim jacket; eyes looked to grinning fangs.

"Andy, thanks for the use of your shoulders." Rose snickered then jerked Andy forward and swiftly slammed him down against the alley floor. Her lips parted wide and swiftly her fangs bore into the side of the young man's neck. What a rush it all was; first the concert then the art of feeding.

Wendy's young body dropped forward falling lifeless to the ground with a thud just near Andy's twitching sneakers. Jerry stepped beside the girl's body with a satisfied smirk; not just satisfied by the deliciousness of the youth but Rose's brilliant performance. He lifted his hands and gave her a few applauding claps, "Bravo, Rose, job well done." He praised; his eyes followed as she rose up having finished with the young man.

"Thanks," she sang with a blood stained smile and gave a sarcastic bow then pointed at him, "No encores though, one show a night."

"So, how was the concert?" he asked offering his arm to her.

She looped her arm with his, "Fucking awesome as hell but I think poor Benny's deaf now." She giggled being escorted down the alley; Stella moved passed. "So, whatchya gonna do with those two?" she asked aiming her thumb behind her.

"Well, Stella will do the usual, remove the heads then dump them in there." He explained then pointed out the dumpster.

"Yeah, what a shame." She commented, "They were true heavy metal fans."

"Sacrifices, Rose, sacrifices." He stated as they moved passed the future resting place of the brother and sister.

"Yeah," she sighed, "But the concert was so awesome. You should've seen it." She shook her head with her eyes distant remembering the live performances, "I showed Vince Neil my tits and I think he liked them because he pointed at me. What a rush. The stage was huge, lights and pyrotechnics, all of it amazing but the music was definitely the best part."

He frowned, "You showed your breasts?"

"Yep," she nodded, "Hey, that's one of those musts at those sorta things; gotta give the hot lead singer an eyeful. I'm really starting to believe I have a great rack; shoulda heard the commotion when I stripped off my tank in the parking lot."

His frown held firm but his lips smirked, "Yes, well, there is nothing wrong with knowing you have lovely breasts."

"Oh, yeah they are." She chimed then stopped and jumped in front of him hiking up her band tee flashing him her breasts, "Damned lovely right?!" She laughed seeing him flutter his eyes with a roll and shake his head. She turned and started humming another performed song from the concert.

December 1987

Back and forth her low heels moved across the Persian rug; Rose was a bundle of nerves about meeting the infamous Regine. She continued to pace the floor of the front sitting room with her black lace gloved fingers fidgeting nervously. She and Jerry were to meet Regine at some snazzy hotel; waited on Jerry to finish getting ready and Stella to bring the limousine around to the front of the villa. She wasn't anything like neither sibling; they were sophisticated in the stylish clothes and European good looks. She was plain compared to them with her rocker chick fashion statement. They both shared ebony thick hair, brown eyes, and natural tan and of course more mature by centuries let alone by appearance. Would the sister remotely acknowledge her? Would the sister assume she was just some random fling? Or would Regine totally see her as nothing of any importance, just something Jerry turned into a vampire on whim? Oh, she was so damned nervous and those questions and thoughts didn't help her growing awkwardness.

"Ready?" Jerry asked standing in the sitting room doorway while Benny assisted him into his genuine leather trench coat.

"Huh," Rose skidded to a stop and looked at him with wide nervous eyes, "Do I really gotta go?"

"Yes," Jerry replied, "You need not to worry and, please, don't be nervous."

"Easy for you to say, look at ya." She said tossing her hands up gesturing to his always perfected appearance, "And now look at me."

"Rose, you have nothing to be concerned about." He stepped up to her and took her hands into his, "You look beautiful."

"Yeah, to you," she quickly stated, "She ain't gonna like me I just know it."

"Nonsense, I've already told her plenty about you." He explained and released one of her hands keeping hold of the other then tugged her with him feeling her reluctance, "She knows everything there is to know about you."

"Oh, yeah, great, like that helps me any." She whined as he led her out the front door and he laughed in response, "Yeah, laugh now because I predict she'll be telling you to get rid of my ass before the end of the night."

Yep, Rose felt awkward as hell and looked awkward as hell sitting in that lavish hotel suite listening to the siblings carry on in their well spoken manner with eloquent voices. She wished she would have stolen her headphones with her so she could deafen herself to everything with the use of any of her heavy metal tunes. She thought the big guy Bossley was sorta creepy with his bulky muscle bound self as he walked around humming god knows what taking care of whatever his mistress needed or wanted. The quiet one, Bella, she was having a hard time trying to figure out if he was she or what. The only one remotely entertaining was the goofball Louie with the old school 70s rocker look. Everything was kind of a blur; two beautiful vampires talking it up with charming smiles and expressive large brown eyes. She was right when she predicted that the sister wouldn't remotely acknowledge her; an occasional glance but the sister's focus was more on her brother. She actually sensed that Regine was more stuck up than Jerry; there was even more of arrogance about her demeanor and poise, snobbish actually. Who was the oldest? She oddly thought to herself shifting her eyes from one sibling to the other; Jerry seemed like he was the oldest.

Rose started to hum trying to drive away that awkward feeling. Her eyes wandered looking at the snazzy temporary digs, wondered where the coffins were. She glanced over at Louie who looked as much out of place as her; nodded to the guy who nodded back. She rolled her eyes which caused the guy to widely grin getting her gist. She shifted her eyes gesturing to the siblings while she made an odd mocking expression which caused the crazy long haired dude silently chuckle. She slowly scooted herself away from the siblings; Jerry sat in the center of the curved sofa while Regine sat on the end. Inch by inch she made her way as far as possible from the yammering brother and sister taking glances at Louie who kept trying to cover up his chuckles. She shifted to the side turning her back to the siblings then lifted her hand pointing at the nearest exit out of the sunken living room. She watched Louie nod then she nodded and slowly and quietly started to rise off the sofa preparing to make an escape from the awkward boredom. She finally rose up and started to stand straight then heard Jerry say her name. She grimaced a little then stretched a huge smile over her lips and looked to him, "Yes?"

"Where are you going?" Jerry asked suspiciously quickly recognizing that fake smile of hers.

Well, she couldn't say she needed to use the bathroom because they, vampires, didn't use the bathroom. She thought for a quick moment and came up with something possibly believable, "Oh, well, I was just gonna step out onto that awesome balcony and check out the view." She saw him eye her suspiciously, "Hey, I just wanna appreciate the view and Louie's gonna show it to me." She quickly looked to Louie, "Right, buddy?"

"Huh," Louie looked confused, "Oh, yeah, yeah, no problem-o." He lifted his hand giving an 'ok' sign.

"Well, I'll let you know when the guests arrive;" Jerry was still suspicious, "Regine has been kind enough to ask us to stay for dinner."

"That's just great," Rose sang then smiled her appreciation to Regine who coyly grinned, "Looking forward to it. Now for that view." She spun around and rushed up to Louie grabbing hold of his leather bomber jacket and jerked him towards the open doors of the balcony.

Jerry shook his head then looked to Regine who was giving him that all too familiar disapproving expression. "And what is it you disapprove of?" he asked, not remotely interested but enquired anyways.

"Jerry, you can't be serious with that one." Regine spoke her mind, always did and always would when it concerned her brother, "She is not what I expected, not at all what you claimed her to be."

"She is everything I claimed her to be." He quickly corrected her, "And, yes, I am very serious about her. You need to learn to be less judgmental, Regine."

"Or perhaps you need to be more judgmental and a tad bit more picky with your selections." She callously suggested, "She's just a child, a very immature child at that, I can tell. You should be seriously ashamed by how you always pursue such young things. It was bad enough you set yourself up for death because of Charley Brewster's little high school sweetheart and, why, because her face was a mirror image of another one of your failed conquests." She ignored how his eyes narrowed and glared at her, "I am sorry but that's the honest truth and you know it. You're just setting yourself up for another failure, dear Brother."

"Again, Regine, you surpass me with your true nature of being a total snobbish bitch." He blatantly gave his opinion, "I suppose there's a reason why we never really put in the effort to seeing one another. And, to think, I honestly thought you would have approved of Rose but I was mistaken."

"All I am saying is you shouldn't waste your time." She added, "I won't stop you from filling your fancy with her just don't bury yourself because of that fancy is my advice. You know I am incapable of stopping anything that you do, that was denied me at birth. You are the eldest and that gives you the right do as you please."

"Yes, it does," he agreed but still loathed her blatant and intentional disrespect of his choice, "So, let's leave it at this," his expression became that stone of seriousness, "Keep your opinions to yourself. Be respectful of my choices and to whom I chose which means you show Rose the respect she deserves. Don't forget that it's because of Rose why I'm even sitting here in front of you." Yes, there was a reason why he and Regine never truly saw one another in the past because of their apparent differences towards his so called conquests, "There's at least one reason for you to be respectful to her, that reason is why I'm here."

"Fine," She rolled her eyes, "I won't question your thing with her. She did you a great service and so I'll let it be."

"Good," he firmly stated then rose up off the sofa.

"And what are you doing?" she quickly asked.

"Getting Rose so we can go out for the evening." He stated moving towards balcony doorway.

"I thought you were dining with me." She rose up planting her hands on her hips.

He stopped before stepping out onto the balcony and turned to the side with a smirk, "I haven't had any time with Rose in three weeks." He said with almost distain, "You are more than welcome to join us unless that's not good enough for you."

She took it as a challenge, "Fine, I will." She turned and looked to Bossley, "We're going out this evening, get my fur."

Jerry grinned with satisfaction then turned stepping out onto the balcony.

Rose made a new friend and his name was Louie and he was a different type of immortal, a werewolf. On the ride towards the nearest public nightclub joint Rose and Louie had a blast standing up through the sunroof of the limousine with their arms up as if on a roller coaster. From inside the limo blared Rose's heavy metal selection and the two new chums clapped their hands in sync to the powerful riffs and vocals of Dio. Behind their limo was Regine's being driven by Bossley and she was only joined by Bella since Louie was busy making friends with her brother's latest plaything. Jerry sat in the limo with his hand over his eyes while being surrounded by the heavy metal music pulsating from the speakers with Rose and Louie bonding with their torsos stretched out of the sunroof. The new friends tucked back inside as the two limos slowed their approach of the nightclub and laughed for no real reason.

"Jerry, I like this little lady." Louie chimed with his infectious laugh, "She's a blast!"

Rose continued to laugh, "You're the shit, Louie, and you have great taste in music."

"Ain't Ronnie James Dio totally awesome?" Louie asked with more of a statement.

"Damn straight, dude!" Rose nodded in eager agreement, "He has the most amazing voice. Dio was the first concert I ever went to back in the States. My friends woulda loved you! You gotta go to a concert with me sometime."

"Oh, dude, I'd love to, that would be sweet as hell." Louie said with excitement then frowned, "Yeah, likely won't happen, dude, because I gotta hang with dull boy Boss and Bella and Regine. They don't do shit like that. I have to kinda be up their asses all the time if you know what I mean."

"Awe, that blows." Rose pouted, "I can't get this one," she aimed her thumb at Jerry, "To go with me."

Jerry uncovered his frowning eyes then looked at Rose.

Rose leaned back seeing Jerry's frown, "What? It's true."

Inside the nightclub it still wasn't Rose's cup of screaming hot heavy metal tea. Upon entering the club it became apparent that Regine was well known amongst the artsy folks of that Italian city; the beautiful performance artist was swarmed by adoring fans. So, with Regine's status confirmed they were all brought to a private VIP room which again placed poor Rose in an awkward and seemingly boring situation. She was so bored but noticed the somewhat friction that was happening between the siblings; their early chattiness seemed to be lacking. She scooted beside Jerry and leaned against him, "What's up with the silence?" she asked, "Earlier the two of ya wouldn't shut up and now you guys are barely speaking." She peered at him with her big blue eyes and he was stone faced and not saying anything, "It's because of me ain't it? She doesn't like me."

"It's not that I don't like you." Regine spoke up having caught the young vampire's inquiries.

"Regine," Jerry quickly intervened not wanting to hear anymore of his sister's ridicule.

Rose frowned and looked over at the stunning woman. "Then what?" she asked.

"I told Jerry I won't speak about it anymore." Regine stated.

"You don't approve me?" Rose wanted to speak about it, "Why? Because I ain't like neither one of you? Ain't been around for, well, forever? Ain't all class but mostly trash?"

"Rose," Jerry disapproved of Rose's tone as much as his sister's.

"What?" Rose somewhat snapped back at him, "She obviously disapproves of my ass." She pointed at the sister, "But what really bugs the shit outta me is," she looked to the sister and narrowed her eyes, "Well, you don't even know me. You see me as some little girl that's hanging all over your big brother. Well, you'd be mistaken about the little girl part but I damned well will hang all over his smoking ass all I want."

"Rose!" Jerry snapped.

Rose ignored Jerry while focused on the sister who obviously had the same stone faced trait as Jerry. "Yeah, you two are damned good looking, all fancy and expensive clothes wearing vampires who have a shitload more experience than I do." She stated the obvious, "Yeah, I ain't got the experience, not yet. But I've learned shitloads from your brother and I'm still learning. You were new to this shit before or have you forgotten." She crossed her arms over her chest, "And, you know what," She stood up ready to make the big and most important point, "He won't outwardly admit it but I think he'd be bored out of his ever living, forever living mind if not for me." She proudly pointed at herself, "He likes me and I like him. Oh, he really likes me and I damned well really like him. And I sound like a crushing teenager but that's the truth. Maybe, just maybe I make him feel younger than a thousand and one. Maybe you should go suck some young guy and find out what you're missing, sister."

Jerry's eyes were wide with shock by Rose's very colorful but blatant statements.

"Well, if you don't like me, well, I ain't gonna give a shit because all that matters is that he does." Rose gave a sharp nod, "And I ain't going anywhere until he up and lops off my head and drives a stake through my heart or some vampire hunter does. But until then, yeah, I ain't budging, Regine. So deal with it!" She bobbed her head with cocky satisfaction then spun on her low heels flipping her hair and marched for the exit out of that VIP room, "Oh," she paused, "But I am budging out this room." She continued forward, swung the door open and marched out into the nightclub filled with horrible disco type music and slammed the door behind her; point made.

Jerry remained seated with a shocked expression then slowly looked to his sister who was smirking.

"I change my mind." Regine spoke up, "Now I understand your attraction to her. She has some serious gumption to stand up and defend herself like that but she is a tad annoying with her colorful language."

Jerry blinked with disbelief; had his sister just given her approval? "Oh, should've heard her several months back, no filter whatsoever." He finally spoke then grinned, "Yet, I wouldn't have her any other way."

Rose sat on the hood of the limousine with Louie leaned back against the front grill. They silently bobbed their heads to the music playing through the opened tinted windows. Louie pinched a lit joint between his fingers and steadily took hits with the weed intensifying his focus on the rocking music of Dio. "Dude, I wish y'all could get high." He said with a strain while holding the smoke in his chest, "This music gets even better when stoned." He laughed with smoke puffing passed his big grin.

Rose shook her head giving a soft laugh. She sort of regretted having run her mouth off to Jerry's sister but there was just a need to defend whatever they had. She never really thought about it or had she; thought about what they truly were together. Her eyes frowned with question. Do vampires have relationships? Do vampires get married? Do vampires even fall in love? Maybe she had thought about it; especially throughout those months when he was absent from her mortal life. She knew her reaction to him vanishing; hadn't ever felt such an emotion. Yeah she felt devastated and heartbroken when her mom died but what she experienced that evening seemed a different type of heartbreak and devastation brought on by a different type of loss. Those three weeks when he was gone was really lonely for her; thought every minute of the evening about him. He was always the first thing she wanted to see when she woke up. It was that way from the beginning of that eternity and even before that during those wondrous dreams. She realized a while back, nearly several months ago that there was more involved for her than just some teenage crush on a really, really, really lot older guy. Yeah, she realized that not right then but at another point in whatever you called their situation.


	6. Chapter 6

Fright Night

Past and Present

Rose's 7 Month Journey

By

~GaGa4FrightNight~

Chapter Six

May 1987

They visited the little town Zebulon several times; mainly Rose tagged along sometimes with Benny and Stella to raid the pharmacy's collection of heavy metal magazines. One evening while eyeing the centerfold that was the tight leather pants wearing Axl Rose, Rose heard the cheery laughter of an entire group of teen girls come into the pharmacy. She didn't think much of it until they came swarming at the magazine shelf invading the glamour magazines dedicated to prom dresses. She peered over her magazine and watched them continue their laugh fest while chiming on and on about their prom dates and the dresses they were going to wear. Her eyes shifted and looked to one of those prom dress adorned magazine covers. She lowered her magazine then reached down grabbing that prom magazine. Her eyes studied the cover where several smiley teenagers wore flowing prom dresses while on the arms of tuxedo wearing prom dates. She never went to prom, never was asked to prom her junior year and was too damned sick to go her senior year. She sighed, never really thought she was prom material or would go to it just out of spite of those none metal heads but something told her she probably missed out on a very important part of a teenager's life never having gone.

She again sighed and turned taking both magazines with her to the pharmacy counter. She left the pharmacy feeling a little down, shuffled her way back to the Suburban. Returning to the house she went straight to her room turning on the record player then tacked Axl Rose on her wall that was gradually becoming a cluster of heavy metal. She turned and sat in the middle of the bed to attempt reading the heavy metal magazine while the other one sat there on the bed nagging at her.

Her eyes kept glancing at the magazine with those smiling prom faces mocking her. "Shut up," she spoke to those smiling faces, "I'm a vampire now and not in high school." Was she actually having an argument with a damned magazine cover? Apparently so and complained aloud, "Hey, I'm passed high school bullshit." She dropped the heavy metal magazine then snatched up the prom one and started thumbing through the pages. "See, nothing remotely my style in here." She stated aloud then stopped thumbing upon seeing something she probably would've worn if she had gotten the change to attend prom. She studied the pure black dress that had a skirt made of layers of crinoline dashed with glittery sparkles and the hem of the skirt was jagged and all different lengths. She liked the bodice which was a halter style but with a heart shape with that pretty gathered ruching giving more emphasis to the bust and two crystal accents just where the halter straps met the bodice cups. "Yeah, I like you." She commented imaging wearing a cropped black leather jacket with it.

She scooted off the bed and went to the door swinging it open and shouted, "Benny!" She stepped into the hallway scanning both ways and again shouted for the keeper. She kept shouting over and over until Benny came stumbling up the front staircase. "Hey, Benny," she stepped towards him.

Benny had literally run through the house upon her shouting his name. "Yes, Miss Rose," he heavily breathed.

"Benny, you gotta order this for me." She held out the magazine and tapped her finger against the image of the dress.

"Oh, of course, Miss Rose." He nodded then frowned, "Isn't that a prom dress?"

"Yeah, what of it?" she grimaced.

"Nothing," he quickly shook his head, "Just asking but, yes, of course I'll order it for you in the morning."

"Okay, good," she smiled, "Oh, don't tell Jerry, okay, just between me and you."

"Oh, um," he stammered a bit not sure about keeping secrets from the master, "But Jerry typically keeps an eye on all purchases though I'm positive he won't mind."

"No, I don't want him to know." She grumbled, "Don't tell him."

"Um," he struggled with his conscience, "Um, well, of course, Miss Rose, whatever you want."

She smiled wide, "Good and thanks, Benny." She slapped him on the shoulder then turned returning to her room to finish catching up on the latest heavy metal news.

Benny looked down at the image of the dress. Oh, he couldn't keep secrets from the master because he wasn't programmed that way. Maybe the master wouldn't notice, he hoped because if an inquiry was made he would have to betray Miss Rose. "Oh, what a conundrum." He softly stated then turned around and moved down the stairs. He went to the traditional southern kitchen with the magazine gripped in both hands; his sister hadn't returned yet from picking up that evening's guests which were coming from near Atlanta. The master said the guests couldn't come from Zebulon because how small the town was and people would become suspicious. He sat down at the refurbished kitchen table staring down at the prom dress; wondered why Miss Rose wanted a prom dress. He could envision Miss Rose wearing that dress and envision how he would do her hair and makeup. He remembered those days in the salon when all those young ladies would come and he would do their hair for that evening's prom event; his lips softly smiled.

Benny suddenly startled the moment the master spoke his name. His head darted and looked to the kitchen entryway where the master stood. "Oh, hello, Jerry." He nervously greeted with a meek voice.

Jerry figured Benny was always nervous so he didn't think too much of Benny's typically meek voice. "How is our Rose this evening?" he asked then moved through the kitchen and snatched a green apple from one of many fruit bowls, that particular one set atop the redone countertop. He pulled open a drawer and removed a knife then cut a segment of apple.

"Oh, Miss Rose," Benny continued his nervousness with his eyes staring down at the dress, "She's fine."

"I heard her yelling for you." Jerry stated, "What did she want this time?" He noticed the magazine firmly gripped in Benny's hands, "Having you order something again, hmm?"

"Ah," Benny stammered fearing the inquiries, "Um, yes."

Jerry tucked the apple segment into his mouth and stepped up to the table. He slowly chewed trying to see the folded back page Benny couldn't stop staring at. "I swear," he spoke after swallowing, "Her wardrobe will soon surpass my own."

Benny nervously laughed, "Yes, perhaps."

Jerry reached out his hand, "Let's have a look to see what fashion statement she believes she needs this time." He looked to Benny who wouldn't look at him, "Benny, hand it over."

Benny closed his eyes and handed the magazine over to the master; couldn't go against the master. Sorry, Miss Rose; he apologized in thought.

Jerry frowned upon seeing the obvious formal dress. "What on earth would prompt her to want this?" he asked more so himself, "She really wants this?" he looked to Benny who finally looked at him and watched the keeper slowly nodded. He shook his head and dropped the magazine on the table then cut another segment, "Well, what Rose wants, Rose gets." He moved around the table moving for the entryway, "Just would like to know where the hell she's gonna wear it." He commented aloud with another shake of his head.

The large package came to the door during the afternoon four days after the order was made and Benny delivered it to Rose's room setting it unopened on her bed. Upon the chime of the several clocks Rose was racing through the house, up the stairs then into her room where she literally screeched upon seeing the package. She excitedly ran to the bed and tore back the plain brown paper wrapping then pulled apart the box. Her eyes brightened and lips smiled wide as she lifted the beautiful and unique prom dress. She hugged the dress against her; finally she had her own prom dress. She bounced up and down and carefully laid the dress down against the foot of the bed then hurried out of the room to get the shower done with. And twenty minutes later she bolted out of the bathroom then across the hall and shoved her way back into her room. She raced to fetch a strapless bra and panties then after putting them on she eagerly dressed in the dress. She darted to the door shouting for Benny and swung the door open discovering him right there with a big smile. "Make me glamorous!" she said to him then jerked him into the room.

Jerry stepped out of his wardrobe room dressed fabulously as usual; an expensive blue and gray patterned button-down shirt layered with a three button charcoal black vest, tweed blue multi tone threaded blazer, charcoal black slacks belted at the waist by a dark grey leather belt, and grey leather hand stitched loafers. He moved to the stairs prepared for the arrival of that night's special guests. He turned upon catching a glimpse of Benny leaving Rose's room with a crumpled mess that previously was the package the dress came in. "Benny," he greeted the keeper, "So, I take it her strange purchase arrived today."

Benny hadn't ever told Rose that the master knew and whispered, "Yes, it did, this afternoon."

"Why are you whispering?" Jerry inquired finding the meek man so timid.

"Well, you see," Benny nervously started to explain, "Miss Rose asked me to not mention to you about the dress but I'm incapable of keeping anything from you. I'm afraid of how upset she would be if she finds out that I told you."

Jerry shook his head; why would she not want him to know about a dress? "Don't worry about it, Benny." He said, still confused, "If anything I'll find out when she decides to wear it."

"Oh, well, she's dressed in it right now." Benny spilled the beans, "I just finished doing her hair and makeup." He leaned closer to the master, "I must say; I believe Miss Rose is quite possibly trying to live out that moment that most young girls her age have."

"What are you saying?" Jerry asked, not sure what Benny was getting at.

"Well," Benny kept his voice meek and almost whispery, "Miss Rose obviously never had the opportunity to attend prom. If I understand correctly, she was quite ill when her senior prom took place and I suspect she never attended her junior prom. That's just my assumption, I could be wrong." He took a step forward, "And, might I say," he softly smiled, "I believe I haven't seen Miss Rose as beautiful as she looks right now."

"She does, does she?" Jerry mused glancing back down the hallway then looked to Benny's genuine smile, "Well, if you're assumption is correct then perhaps we could put a little piece of prom together for our Rose." He watched Benny's eyes brighten with such an idea, "Yes, let's give our beautiful Rose her own personal and intimate prom. You think you could throw something together, Benny?"

"Oh, of course," Benny excitedly nodded, "It would be my pleasure, Jerry; anything for our Miss Rose."

"Good, let's get to it but," Jerry lifted his finger, "Not a word or hint. When the guests arrive I want them brought directly to the basement because we can't have a prom event without party favors." He watched Benny eagerly nod.

It had been nearly two hours that Rose sat there at the foot of the bed surrounded by the frill of layered crinoline as her legs, ankles crossed, swung front to back. She was damned hungry and wondered where the hell her so called guest was. She grumbled to herself then decided to check on what the hell was going on with that evening's menu. She rose up off the bed and went to the door swinging it open and leaned into the hallway. "Benny!" she shouted, "Benny!" She heard the rush of Benny's feet clear through the silence within the house then him thud his way up the stairs in a rush. "Hey," she shouted the moment he was in view, "What the hell's going on, huh? Where's my damned guest; I need to entertain, if ya catch my drift."

"Yes, of course," Benny agreed with a quick nod, "Well, Jerry requested that the two of you could entertain at the back of the house."

"Say what?" she asked in confusion then stepped into the hallway.

"Yes, he thought it was such a nice evening that perhaps it would be a nice change." Benny was lying through his teeth but with a smile, "So, yes, out back you'll find your guest."

"That's weird." She commented then shrugged, "Whatever, I'm starving." She moved down the hallway then down the stairs having fun swinging her arms against the flowing crinoline of the skirt. Down the hallway towards the kitchen she strolled on black sequin heels but slowed her approach hearing what sounded like music. Her eyes suspiciously frowned; how much were they gonna entertain the guests?

She stepped into the kitchen recognizing the music being one of her heavy metal songs. She slowly moved towards the back door. At the refurbished door she peeked through the window seeing nothing but darkness yet the music was playing. Her hand gripped the doorknob then slowly opened the door peeking outside; something was up. She opened the door wider then before her eyes the back stone patio was illuminated by strung old Christmas lights. She stepped out onto the patio still not sure what she was looking at. Her eyes shifted side to side suspiciously then looked forward and from the shadows stepped Jerry dressed in what she determined was an actual formal ensemble. "Benny," she mumbled, "Benny, you shithead."

Jerry smiled upon seeing exactly what Benny had described; Rose looked incredibly beautiful beyond his expectations. The crinoline of the formal dress glittered catching the tones of the multicolored lights that were found in stored boxes in the old barn. Her strawberry blonde hair was pinned to the crown of her head in a bundle of loose ringlets with singular lengthy curls framing the sides of her face. Her face was stunning with just a hint of rocker chick; a light shimmer about her cheekbones and naturally enhancing glossy sheen over her lips. She looked like a true woman, a truly remarkable beautiful woman. He stepped up onto the patio unable to cease admiring her radiating beauty. "I took it upon myself to make certain you have a use for that lovely dress." He finally spoke, "And I in turn finally have reason to wear this." He gestured to his very stylish and formal tuxedo that lacked the traditional bowtie but around his neck was draped a black scarf playing off the deep gray tuxedo jacket and the white shirt beneath.

She didn't know what to say; perhaps speechless was more like it. There she was standing and wearing a prom dress and he looked so amazing in his stylish tuxedo. Strung around them were colored lights and the warm southern air filled with heavy metal ballads. She wasn't embarrassed or uncomfortable just taken aback that somehow he managed to create something for her, though simple, something that she had missed out in her mortal life. Why would he do that? She asked herself. What benefit was there for him having done what he did? The soft expression about his handsome face said that he did it simply for her. "Ah," she finally found her voice, "This is for me?"

"Yes," he stated, "It's not entirely a high school gymnasium or nearly what it should be but it's for you so you can show off that beautiful dress."

Her lips formed a gentle smile. "I don't know what to say believe it or not." She stated; overwhelmed by the kindness of that gesture, "But thank you."

"Well, it was short notice and Benny really put it together, I was overseer." He confessed, "But I am your date for the evening if you would give me that honor."

"What other options do I have?" she asked with a soft laugh, "But if I had more options you would for sure have the honor."

He stepped forward and pulled from his pocket a rose cut from the many rose bushes throughout the grounds. He tucked the cut stem of the rose behind her ear. "Not a corsage but it is a rose for my Rose." He stated then took her hand, leaned forward bringing the back of her hand against his lips with his eyes looking into hers. Yes, she was the perfect image of a beautiful woman. He rose up but kept hold of her hand. "It's been some time since we've danced." He stated referring to that particular dream where she blatantly challenged him on his dance moves, "And right now is the perfect time to give it another go."

"Oh," her smile broadened into a smirk, "So, you're gonna gimme another sampling of those scandalous moves of yours."

"Most definitely," he agreed then pulled her forward bringing his right arm around her waist then nudged her firmly against him, "I can perform those scandalous moves no matter the music."

"Prove it," she quipped looking up into his eyes.

"Challenge accepted and most certainly won by me." He confidently said then seamlessly delivered with another heavy metal ballad started; Rhythm of Love by the Scorpions.

His eyes held focus with hers as his hand pressed against her rear keeping her firmly against him. He guided her hand rested against his shoulder then brought his other arm around her moving his hips in that all too familiar sexual rhythm. He eased his leg between hers slightly crouching with his hand moving forward against her hip then down the side of her thigh. He lifted her leg at the crook of her knee guiding her inner thigh grazing against the outer of his. His hand tucked under the flow of crinoline moving and exploring against the soft flesh of her thigh then moved higher beneath the dress finding her gently motioning hip. He pressed the side of his face against hers holding her closer and cupped his hand against the underside of her rear. Her arms moved around his neck burying her fingers up into his thick hair. His arm braced against her lower back and with a swift motion he guided her into a backward dip then gathered back against him. His lips grazed against her ear and cunningly spoke, "Shall we invite our guests?"

Her lips smirked, "I don't see why not."

He took a step back but kept his eyes locked with hers, lifted his hand in signal for the arrival of those special guests, party favors for the queen and king of that simple prom event.

The back door swung open and Stella stepped out holding tightly the arms of two terrified and confused supposedly hired escorts from the nearest big city. Stella jerked them forward delivering them before their hosts. Jerry looked to his choice and swiftly reached snatching the blonde by the hand then jerked her forward burying his powerful gaze into her wide eyes. Just mere seconds and he had the woman under his control guiding her scantily dressed body into a dance.

Rose shook her head then looked to the unnaturally black haired woman who looked back at her terrified. She reached grabbing the woman's hand then tugged the woman forward with her deceptively innocent gaze penetrating into the woman's eyes. "Hi," she charmingly sang, "This is my prom." She watched the woman shakily nod. She took a step back but kept hold of the woman's hand, "You like my dress?" Again the woman nodded while taking a nervous and fearful glance at the dress. She stepped forward focusing deep into the woman's eyes while sweetly batting her. "You wanna see something awesome?" she asked the woman who again nodded, "Cool."

She brought her arm around the woman's shoulders then lifted her hand and pointed in Jerry's direction. She turned her head and spoke into the woman's ear, "Just watch really closely and you'll see something really amazing." Her eyes shifted and looked to Jerry as he was undoubtedly preparing for the strike. "Oh, just wait," she urged the woman, "Yep, here it comes." She gleefully gasped the moment Jerry swiftly tore his fangs into the blonde woman's willingly offered neck. Her eyes shifted back to the woman's, "He _is_ amazing." The woman's eyes were wide and lips gaped in terror. She leaned closer and brushed her lips against the woman's ear, "I got a secret." She whispered softly, barely audible, "I think I'm in love with him and you're gonna take that secret to your grave." Her lips parted wide and with swiftness her fangs fiercely bit into the side of the woman's neck.

Jerry drew back with a satisfied smirk then released the blonde; the body struck the patio with a thud muted by the continuing heavy metal ballad. He looked to Rose who was hunched over taking her fill of blood from the woman sprawled out against the patio. He stepped over the body at his feet and moved before Rose. She pulled back and turned looking up at him. He reached his hand down to her and with a smile she took his hand and he assisted onto her heels. "Let's leave Stella to take care of them," his hand moved to the side of her face and lightly brushed his thumb against the smudge of blood just at the corner of her smiling lips, "And we can continue the festivities inside." She gently nodded and he held her hand leading her back inside the house.

Inside Rose's room she continued the theme with another heavy metal ballad singing through the speakers of the stereo speakers; Hysteria by Def Leppard. "This is brand new." She stated while playfully swaying to the beat filled with the drum beats, electric guitar, bass, and unique vocals of Joe Elliot. Her hands lightly tossed about the jagged crinoline layers while she moved towards Jerry as he removed his tuxedo jacket. "You know what I'm curious about." She spoke over the more quietly played music; did a little playful spin on her sequin heels.

"And what might that be?" he asked closely watching her playfully danced approach.

"How exactly did you dance with Amy Peterson?" she honestly was curious having experienced his moves; wondered how he had exactly performed to physically seduce Charley's virginal sweetheart. "Bet you made her blush." She smiled imagining such a sweet and innocent teenager unable to not blush with his naughty moves, "Or was she too hypnotized and sucked into your charms blushing wasn't possible?"

"You really want to know?" he asked as she was right in front of him looking up at him with that curious brightness vibrant in her blue eyes.

"Hmm, hmm," she hummed with a deceptive innocent tilt of her head.

"Then turn around." He urged; knew using those particular moves on Rose was going to result in something much more than what he got out of Amy. He lightly laughed watching her do a little spinning jump then peek over her shoulder giving him a wink. "Look forward." He shook his head.

"Went for her from behind, huh?" She giggled looking forward, "Hey, there's one difference," She couldn't stop from swaying to the music "I ain't hypnotized all brain dead and putty in your hands."

"Not yet," he confidently stated hearing her giggle. His hands rested against her bare shoulders then he pressed himself against her while slowly sliding his hands down the length of her bare arms. His hands moved over hers then guided her arms bringing them hugged against her holding her firmly back against him. The side of his face pressed against hers while his hips guided hers into that familiar circular sensual motion. Ah, reminiscing; one of the more pleasurable events of that long ago evening. Yet, the response he was getting from Rose was far more than what he got out of dazed Amy. Rose was eager with her involvement and damned less stiff; her subtle bodily responses were enough to really prove that he had damned good moves.

His left hand held her hand and arm firm against her abdomen while reaching his other hand gathering up the layers of black crinoline. He shifted his head to the other side of hers peering down watching the hem gather higher and higher exposing her right thigh. He listened to her give a little 'Oo' as his hand pressed firm and massaged guiding his fingers against the soft flesh of her inner thigh. "Another difference," he heard her speak, her head turned and eyes focused on him, "I won't stop ya from going higher." He couldn't help but smirk and chuckle then dragged his hand high over the bundled crinoline snagging hold of her hand then guided it up and against the back of his hair.

"What she do now?" Rose asked; having a blast with his past.

"She dropped to the floor in a daze." He confessed, wasn't the reaction he expected but it proved Amy was being totally consumed by him while struggling against his charms. He belted out a loud laugh the moment Rose sort of did a little jump then dropped to the floor. He slapped his hand over his eyes while shaking his head. "Now what?!" he heard her ask. He choked back another laugh then slid his hand back and looked down at her, she was just too damned adorable but beautiful nonetheless. "Well," he continued to choke a little on the pent up laugh, "She got back up and attempted to get away but I drew her right back the moment she turned around. Oh," he again was desperate not to laugh the moment she scrambled onto her feet then did a little impromptu scurry and spun around.

"Then what?" she asked with such a curious expression.

He cleared his throat, "Then I reached out to her," he lifted his arm and reached his hand to her. She eagerly reached and he swiftly entwined his fingers with hers then pulled her forward against him. His smile was genuinely full of amusement; she definitely had her own charms. He again guided her into that sensual dance burning his eyes into hers. His lips formed into a slyer smile and behind him he guided her hand bringing it against his rear. He loved the sight of her eyes widen and her lips form a little 'o'. He brought his arms around her waist then smoothly slid both hands down over the crinoline layered over her rear. In a swift motion he brought her back into a dip then gathered her forward prompting her exposing the side of her neck. He grazed the tips of his finger down along the gentle slope of her neck with his eyes focused on that sweet tenderness.

"Oh, bet she did this." She spoke up then roughly shoved him back; not exactly what Amy did. She waved her finger at him to the beat of the music, playfully scolding him with a smirk across her lips.

He delightfully watched her make her own impromptu moves bringing her hands tucked behind her head shifting her hips sexually beneath the crinoline; definitely not Amy Peterson, thankfully. He lifted his hand and summoned her forward with the coil of his finger and forward she danced to him.

"What else?" she asked.

He gathered her hands into his bringing her fingertips touching against his jaw line. He leaned close looking down into her eyes. He guided her hands to the open collar of his white dress shirt then explained, "She used her mouth." His voice was cunning while focusing his eyes on her smirking lips, "Kissed against my chin then kissed all the way down nearly getting on her knees."

"Oh, well," she sang, "But did she do this?" She gripped his shirt collar then with a powerful jerk the expensive buttons of his very expensive shirt snapped and scattered down to the hardwood floor; his entire torso exposed. She leaned pressing her lips against the base of his throat starting a trail of firm kisses.

His lips smiled with satisfaction; oh, she did develop her own seduction skills. He indulged in the firm press and suckles of her more talented lips trailing eagerly down the center of his exposed chest; her fingers curled dragging her nails down the length of his torso. His head lowered and eyes were watchful as she continued kissing down over his abdomen tucking her hands beneath his shirt pressing against his sides. Crouched down before him she looked up at him with that cunning innocence and tilt of her head.

"That must've been one hell of a show you put on." she commented.

He watched her slowly rise, again brought her eager lips kissing back up that center trail. He brought his hands against the bundle of strawberry blonde curls as she continued kissing her way back up over his abdomen then to his chest. Oh, yes, much better, he gladly chimed in thought. He lightly closed his eyes the moment her lips moved against the side of his neck, her hand rested against the opposite side. "Rose," he softly spoke her name.

"Hmm," she hummed enjoying lavishing affection to the side of his neck with the use of her lips.

"Would you like to kiss me?" he asked keeping his tone soft.

She leaned back and smiled then went to kiss his lips but he quickly brought the tip of his fingers to her lips. She frowned, confused.

"No," he lightly shook his head, "Would you like to give me an intimate kiss?"

Well, that was unexpected; she continued to frown. "I'm allowed?" she asked, wasn't entirely sure if that was even allowed. Yeah, he gave her plenty intimate kisses but she assumed that was his right for he was the one who embraced her with the immortal gift.

"Yes, you're allowed." He softly smiled, "By permission of course and I'm giving you permission."

She was definitely flattered, felt damned special that he was giving her permission for something undoubtedly very intimate. Well, a whole other first, she excitedly sang in thought. She pressed her lips together with a million questions concerning what it would be like and how to go about doing it. Sure she's bit into plenty flesh, one a night for the past month or so but never even considered his. What did that mean? Was there a real meaning of him opening himself to that particular intimacy? Or was she reading too much into it? Oh, she used to always read too much into shit; always bit her in the ass in the end.

She quickly thought of that little secret confession she gave to the dead hooker; was she maybe falling in love with him or had she already fallen? Or maybe she was reading too much into that as well. Her eyes slightly lowered in thought; that was huge what he offered, it had to be. Her hands lowered and started to nervously fidget her fingers against the crinoline. Her head titled as she slowly turned around trying to fathom any of it especially the meaning of that huge offer. "I, ah," she mumbled with her voice meeker than normal, typically a loud mouth, "I wanna but then again I kinda don't."

He frowned, questioned her reluctance, "What's the problem?"

She tried to come up with an excuse. Was she trying to get out of it, seriously? "Well," here came a dumb excuse, "Might get blood on your really nice shirt." Yeah, the shirt she just broke all the buttons off of. She slightly giggled, that was lame as hell.

"What?" he asked; thought that wasn't remotely an excuse to deny his gracious offer.

"Yeah, that was stupid." She giggled again then turned around looking at him, "Honestly, I'm nervous because sinking my fangs into you would probably be like a homeless person having a taste of a rich man's caviar."

He thought for a moment, still confused about the hesitation. "Okay," he somewhat understood her meaning, "So, you're nervous?" Yes she was and he read it clearly in her large blue eyes.

She reluctantly nodded giving that silent confession.

"Don't be," he encouraged, "It's remotely the same as you've done many times already. The only difference is you taste but nothing more and," he removed the white shirt, "Now you don't have to worry about stains."

"Ha," she didn't find him funny mocking her lame assed excuse, "Well, how about that, another first." She balled her hand in a fist and gave the air a little nudge, "Gonna be working down that list damned quick."

He rolled his eyes then reached grabbing her by the hand and led her to the foot of the bed. "Yes," he simply agreed sitting down on the bed but held his hands firm against her waist, "Now," he slid his hands around her waist pressing them back against the small of her back nudging her forward, "Do what comes natural."

What comes natural? She thought looking down into his eyes; there was nothing natural about neither of them, supernatural, yes. And what she was about to do seemed even unnatural because it was him not some evening guest. Yet, he had done it plenty times to her which she admittedly enjoyed. Would he enjoy it as she did? Could she screw it up somehow?

She cupped her hands against the sides of his undeniably handsome face then leaned down lightly pressing her lips against his. Just take it slow, she urged herself and do what comes natural, natural to their kind. She took her time gently kissing his lips, him kissing her in return. Her hands slid down against the sides of his neck while she leaned deeper into the kiss gradually heightening that passion. Her mind focused on that approach, the manner she would deliver that intimate kiss to him. He was always gentle with his approach and delivery and that was her intension. Yes, just because they were so called vicious creatures didn't mean they lacked that gentleness that even mortals delivered and experienced. There was no need for animalistic actions just sincere passion.

He let her have the lead, allowed her the control of her approach. It was truly rare that he had ever given another vampire permission that was given to her; couldn't remotely remember the last time. In ways, he sometimes was confused by his own actions, been that way since the very beginning during that ghostly existence. It seemed he had no desire to deny her anything and desired to give to her everything he was capable of giving. She oddly became part of his reasons for existing; not because she helped him to exist again but for the simple reason that she was in his life. She was special to him in more ways than he never thought possible.

The sensation he was experiencing was refreshing; the sensation of anticipation and giving up that bit of control. Indulged feeling her hands gently push against his chest guiding him back against the bed with her lips heightening their passionate kiss. He delighted in the moment she straddled him beneath those flowing layers of glittery crinoline. She was definitely embracing that natural instinct that was steadily blossoming each passing evening. His hands firmly moved up the forward arch of her exposed back pressing down against the back of her tensed shoulders. His anticipation grew; lips formed a tensed grin the moment hers slid from his and kissed firmly against the side of his face. Kiss after firm kiss she nuzzled her lips against the side of his neck. His brows tensed with that grown anticipation.

Her eyes lightly opened, the copper brilliantly metallic rimmed by that sparkle of gold; she studied the side of his neck. She grazed the length of her nails against the slope of his neck feeling the sensation of her fangs sprout behind her relaxed lips. That moment seemed more intimate than she ever anticipated just knowing the offering he had willingly and openly given her. Yes, there had to be more meaning to what was about to be done, for him because it was already more meaningful to her. Her lips lightly parted and pulled back exposing those six intricate fang tips. Yes, she was convinced there was much more to what they were; what she meant to him. And, yes, he meant everything to her and it had to be love she felt for him; had fallen for him months ago without any use for his supernatural charms.

She brought her mouth wide against the side of his neck and eased those fine points into his ancient flesh but, as told, didn't do the typical sucking. What a damned rush; felt his hands press firmer against her shoulders and the manner his head arched back against the bed. He was actually enjoying it, she proudly thought then tasted for the first time his ancient thousand year old immortal blood; the flavor so more fragrant and rich compared to mere mortal blood.

His top lip trembled with a pleasurable snarl loving that long forgotten sensation of fangs deep into his skin and penetrated into the slow flow of his blood. He slipped his arm back then brought his hand firm against the drape of ringlets at the back of her head. He sounded a soft hiss the moment she dared herself, challenged him by biting harder just as he done numerous times to her. Yes, there wasn't a single doubt she learned so much from him. Even the sensation of her fangs drawing back was heavenly; the slight pull of those intricate fangs slowly drawing from those six punctures. Again he softly hissed the moment her soft lips gently brushed against those sensitive punctures. Then his head arched back again in response to the erotic sensation of her lightly press and drag the very tip of her tongue across those punctures. His eyes opened, consumed by that red rimmed in fiery orange, they shifted looking to the exposed slope of her neck. His lips eagerly parted exposing his fangs; his head lifted off the bed followed by his shoulders and he delivered his fangs against her neck hearing her loudly gasp.

Yes, she gave him new life in more ways than the obvious. His arm firmly embraced her then he rolled bringing her back against the bed biting harder against her neck causing her to sound a pleasure and pain filled squeal. That was her latest achieved first and from that moment on he continued to offer himself in that intimate manner. He was reminded of how addictive that intimate kiss was. Oh and how addictive she was for him. Had he understood the true nature of the emotions she ignited inside him, not entirely but he knew one thing for certain; she was his Rose and that he would refuse to end.


	7. Chapter 7

Fright Night

Past and Present

Rose's 7 Month Journey

By

~GaGa4FrightNight~

Chapter Seven

December New Year's Eve 1987

No not a huge party but something more intimate between keepers and vampires. Jerry wasn't one for huge celebrations of any kind and kept the New Year's Eve festivities with just his sister and her trio and Rose and both Benny and Stella; oh, of course the guests who had no clue that they would never see the coming of the new year. He was satisfied with his sister's acceptance of Rose though it took a surprising stubborn confrontation by Rose to earn his sister's respect. Perhaps Rose and Regine were similar; two very stubborn and quite independent femme fatales. Yes, Rose had developed her personal independence though she not once steered away from his side and, then again, he wouldn't permit her to leave him though wouldn't right out make that statement because of Rose's obvious temper. He spent his time picking and choosing the proper pieces for his celebratory ensemble though he undoubtedly looked perfectly polished and stunning as usual no matter the occasion. He was curious what Rose would manage to pull out of her rocker chick inspired wardrobe; not a single doubt that she would be her perfectly polished and stunning self in her own unique style. Obviously she was in midst of putting together that unpredictable ensemble by the sound of her loud music coming from down the hallway. He started to dress in the chosen ensemble.

Rose was again a nervous wreck; again she had to be in the same room as the sister who she so blatantly told off in her own unique way. She was again pacing the floor dressed only in a burgundy strapless bra and hi-cut matching silk panties. Back and forth she paced across the floor on her bare feet, toenails a glittery red which matched the fingernails of her anxiously fidgeting fingers. It wasn't entirely Regine that was causing her such heightened nervousness; her revelation concerning the nature of her feelings for that certain devilishly handsome creature. She paused and made a loud frustrated grumble muted by the loud thrashing heavy metal. Again she started pacing taking glances at the fabulous dress laid out draped over the foot of the bed. She specifically had that dress tailored and made during Jerry's three week absence, made just for that New Year's Eve; thought they were going to be alone but now they were being joined by four others.

A knock sounded on the door causing her to jump. Her eyes looked widely at the door and Benny's smiling face poked into the room. "Hiya, Benny," she greeted loudly over the music then continued her frantic pacing.

Benny frowned upon noticing Miss Rose's nervous state. He quietly stepped into the room with his eyes followed her back and forth pacing. He meekly moved towards the vanity to begin spreading out his tools of the beauty trade while glancing at her. At the vanity he caught sight of her hurrying towards the stereo then listened to her turn down the volume. He looked at her as she spun around looking directly at him with her wide eyes. "Is everything okay, Miss Rose?" he timidly asked seeing the stress expressed in her eyes and facial expression.

"Benny," Rose rushed up to him, "Does Jerry care about me?" she had to ask someone and who else was there but the man who's been around to observe her entire journey.

"Ah," he softly mumbled, "Well, yes, of course."

"Benny," she felt awkward asking him those questions but he had become her trusted companion besides Jerry, "Does he really care about?"

"Whatever do you mean, Miss Rose?" he asked not sure the extent of her question. His eyes followed as she slowly sat down on the vanity stool before him.

"Benny," she felt truly emotional with her face solemn, "Benny, do you think possibly that, well," she dropped her eyes, "Well, if it's possible that he might, well, like love me?" She lifted her eyes almost shyly and looked through Benny's thick glasses at his kind eyes.

He was a very intuitive person, always been and what he saw in Rose's sweetly solemn and emotion riddled face was the truth of her feelings for the master. "You love him don't you?" he asked though her expression said it clearly that she did.

Her eyes again dropped and lips pressed together. She forced herself to look back up at him then slowly nodded, "Yeah, I believe I do but is that wrong?"

"Does it feel wrong?" he asked her with such a consoling tone.

She slowly shook her head and softly said, "No."

"Then you want to know if he feels the same, right?" he asked seeing so much more of the true Rose within her emotionally wide eyes; undoubted love for his master.

"Yeah," she nodded; her strawberry blonde brows arched in a type of sadness.

"Well, I, of course, can't tell you if he does or doesn't, Miss Rose." He watched her bow her head with the weight of those emotions, "But, Miss Rose, from what I've observed all this time between the two of you is that you mean the world to him." He knew he couldn't speak for the master but only speak what he's witnessed, "In the beginning of my employment with the master, he did everything possible to find you and when he had, well, he's done everything in his power to keep you with him." He watched her finally lift her head and her lips formed a gentle smile, "He adores you, Miss Rose, and my impression is that he wouldn't know what to do without you. But you truly wish to know you'll have to ask him, not me, I'm just an observer in all this."

"Thanks, Benny," she sincerely said and smiled feeling somewhat more at ease yet she was fearful if she dared ask such a question, "I guess we can get cracking."

"Yes, of course," he smiled, "We must make you smoking."

She laughed; some of her colorful adjectives undoubtedly rubbed off on the keeper. "Oh, I have all the confidence in the world, Benny, that you'll make me damned smoking, like always." She wholeheartedly complimented him, "You're fucking awesome!"

"Yes, yes, of course," he nodded.

The villa was lit up, every window glowed with life but the festivities were held in the elaborate back grounds of the villa where soft white lights were strung from the back arches and across the redone landscape of the back lawn. The mortal guests had arrived at nine and were moving about mingling with one another and with those immortal guests. Regine was divine in her fashionable figure hugging black gown with black fur trim and enjoyed the flattery from those couple mortal male admirers she brought with her to the intimate party and beside her was devoted Bella. Louie hung out near the table that was adorned with all the fixings to feed the mortal guests; poorly giving attempts at making a move on one of those punch fetching guests. Bossley stood sipping punch while standing beside Stella who was almost his equal in height and build; two well built keepers with watchful eyes.

Jerry stepped out of the villa somewhat frustrated that Rose hadn't showed herself, Benny absent as well. As usual, he was remarkable to behold wearing a perfectly tailored suit all in black with exception the deep crimson red vest layered over the black button-down dress shirt and the matching crimson scarf draped around his neck but tucked beneath collar and lapel of the suit jacket. His eyes scanned the guests seeing no sign of Rose. He lightly huffed then approached his sister and greeting her with a kiss to the back of her satin covered hand. "Lovely as usual," he complimented her then nodded to Bella and to the two young men swooning over his sister's powerful charms.

"Thank you," Regine politely sang, "And you, dear Brother, sublimely handsome, as usual." She glanced back to the open patio doors, "And might I ask, where is your Rose?"

"I'm asking myself the same question." He stated with a little annoyance, "Benny's missing as well."

"Well, she, of course, is a lady," Regine grinned, "And that entails being fashionably late but I assume it's because she wants to be nothing but perfect for you."

"She better be," he smirked, "How late she is."

Benny nearly stumbled out onto the patio with his eyes searching for the master; didn't take much to find such a perfect specimen. He lifted his hand with his finger erect and slightly tripped off the traditional granite stone patio. He quickly took notice of Jerry's annoyed expression; apparent the master disapproved of Rose's delay. He stepped up to the master but before he could speak the master did.

"Where's Rose?" Jerry quickly asked.

"Ah, yes," Benny nervously spoke up, "Well, there's a problem."

"Damn it, Benny," Jerry grumbled with frustration, "What's problem?"

"Yes, well," Benny continued to stammer hating the master sounding frustrated, "Miss Rose is having a rather difficult time, yes," he nodded and glimpsed the curious expression of those behind the master. He took a step back and waved the master forward.

Jerry rolled his eyes then stepped up to the keeper and snapped, "What?!  
>Benny slightly cowered at the master's tone, "I'm sorry." He whispered, "I did everything, Jerry, did her hair and makeup and helped her dress but she's refusing to attend." He understood Rose's reluctance after having spoken so intimately with her about the state of her emotions towards the master.<p>

"What?!" Jerry snapped louder then aimed his finger at the villa, "Go back in there and tell her she has no choice to attend."

"Oh, please," Benny meekly pleaded, "I have tried but, well, Miss Rose won't listen to me and I predict she might listen to you, I hope."

"Oh, whatever!" Jerry nearly shouted using one of Rose's favorite sarcastic words, "Benny, just go do something useful!" He stormed away from the frightened keeper and entered the villa pretty peeved about Rose's behavior; felt embarrassed in front of his guests especially his sister. He moved through the villa stomping his expensive Italian leather dress shoes. Up the stairs he stormed then down the corridor practically grumbling with colorful language typically more suited for Rose's big mouth. He was surprised not hearing her music blaring as he neared her door. He approached her closed door hearing not a sound, no loud heavy metal to signal her mood. Immediately he sensed something was amiss; Rose always used her music to express whatever mood she was in. He grabbed the door handle then slowly opened the door. His eyes slowly frowned as they looked into the quiet room to find Rose oddly seated in the middle of the floor encircled by rose colored crinoline. He pushed the door wide staring at her sitting with her head down and hands rested against the bunched crinoline.

Rose was more than troubled; more than emotional. She sat there on that floor for a while even while Benny begged and pleaded for her to not disappoint the master by not attending the party. She sat there with her head down and eyes vacant as her mind was a jumbled mess of so many different scenarios, concepts, and outcomes of the uncertain future. She had hoped her little talk with Benny would help her push through but her mind and more so her heart had gotten the best of her. Her poor mind hadn't been that screwed up since Jerry had vanished from her life leaving her alone to face an uncertain future but now it seemed that he was again a huge part of her life that the future remained uncertain.

Yeah, she knew he was standing there in the doorway; knew he was likely angry by what Benny most likely informed that she refused to show. She kept her head down and shoulders slouched. "Sorry," she spoke with such an unlikely tone; nothing remotely typical of any of her multitude of different tones, practically toneless. "I'm just not in the mood to party." She confessed the truth; not in the mood to put on the happy face she typically wore and definitely in no mood to pretend a happy face.

He stepped into the room having never witnessed that side to her; she was so indifferent. "Rose, what's going on?" he asked and stepped closer unable to fathom what could possibly make her seem so lifeless and drained.

What's going on? She thought but couldn't give an answer yet she knew the answer to that question. "Just go," she spoke but with no real emotion, "Go to your party and your guests." She heavily sighed disliking herself; hated herself for feeling things that she predicted weren't felt back. Yeah, he likely cared about her; hence he saved her from death and gave her immortality. Why did he? What were his real motives for having done what he had? Why couldn't she ask him those questions? Just, why?

"Not without you." He stated trying to figure out what happened and why she was the way she was; a way he had never seen her before. She never remotely reacted that way when he told her that she was ill with that cancerous blood disease; in fact she shockingly embraced the idea of death. She was so content when he found on the beach embracing that approaching end to her life. It seemed there was always a smile no matter the circumstances but in that moment there was none, not even a smart remark.

"Why?" she asked though there should have been so much more following it.

"Why," he was confused, "Because you need to be there."

"No I don't." she stated with her voice maintaining that lack of tone or emotion, "There's no real need for me to be there." Was there really a need for her?

"You're not telling me something." He stated with her demeanor nearly frustrating.

She lightly closed her eyes. Her body was stiff and locked in that position seemingly held down by the weight of truly desiring to ask him that question she asked Benny. "Yeah, I'm not," she confessed; hadn't told him she loved him, in love with him since the beginning, "And you're not telling me something." He wasn't, never truly told her what she meant to him, if anything beyond forever companionship or perhaps a lover.

He shook his head trying to push back how frustrated he was. "Rose," he struggled to maintain his calm tone, "What are you talking about? What am I not telling? And what are you not telling me?" He stepped around the circle of crinoline moving in front of her; not once had she moved, not lifting her head to look at him. He had almost the sense of being invisible again; how he had begged her to see him. "Look at me, Rose." He never thought that request would be spoken again.

"Why?" she asked, "Why do you need me to look at you?"

It was all too familiar and just as frustrating; he clenched his jaw fighting the urge to speak his frustrations. "Rose, tell me what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, frustrated but there was a development of concern.

"I can't," she stated just lifting her head ever so slightly with her eyes partially opened looking to two very real and expensive shoes.

"Why can't you tell me?" he asked hearing his tone raise with frustratingly growing concern, "Since when do you hold back, keep your mouth shut, hmm?"

Her eyes shifted higher looking to two very real black covered legs. "Do you care about me?" she finally spoke one of many questions, "Are you actually capable of caring about me?" Another question presented.

"Hasn't everything I've done for you answered those questions?" he asked her in return.

"I like to think you do care about me." She stated lifting her eyes a little higher; still black covered legs, "But do you or don't you? I want to hear the answer not be reminded of everything you've done for me."

His eyes briefly closed; there were many times he asked himself the same question and the answer he always came to internally understand there was great care for her. "Yes," he pushed himself and opened his eyes looking down at her, "Yes, Rose, I care about you."

"Okay," she oddly said and again sighed then confessed, "And I care about you and maybe more than I should, I think. Well, I don't know." Her eyes again lifted more to the two real buttons of a real jacket on a very real torso, "No, I know." Her eyes lazily blinked, "I care about you," she softly nodded in agreement, "I truly and honestly care about you. But," her eyes again lifted higher seeing the glimpse of very real crimson against a very, very real black button-down, "I'm afraid," again her eyes shifted upward seeing the crimson peaking from behind the very real lapel of a definitely real suit jacket, "Yeah, I'm terrified," her eyes painfully shifted higher looking up into his so very real eyes, "I'm most definitely horrified because, well, I…I fell in love…" her eyes quickly dropped and closed, "I love you and I'm beyond terrified or horrified."

For the first time since the night he vanished she felt the sting of actual tears. Her eyes frowned; vampires could cry? Her eyes slowly opened and she felt an actual tear bead then with a blink it gently trailed down her cheek. She lifted her hand and brought a fingertip catching that unnatural tear then lowered her hand focusing on the glisten over the pad of her finger. Vampires cry; how is that possible? But it was possible because her eyes felt the sting of swelling tears and looked at the collapsed droplet moistening her fingertip. She was in awe of that revelation; if vampires could cry tears of emotion then why couldn't the actual emotion of love be possible? Her head lifted and teary eyes looked up at him. She reached her hand palm up with her fingers slightly coiled but her index softly extended. "An actual tear," she said finally vocalized an emotion with a strange soft smile forming over her lightly trembling lips, "You never told me that we could cry."

He was stunned; his eyes frowned glancing at that delicate and moist representation of her true emotion. His eyes shifted and looked to hers, looked into hers, witnessing the tears within the shape of her large emotional blue eyes. Had he ever seen anything that remarkable? He couldn't find anywhere in his past that remotely resembled what was witnessed within her tear glistening eyes. Could he remember tears? Yes, perhaps he had shed tears once in his past but that was so long ago he couldn't remember the sensation of tears. His mind frantically traced his long history but retraced back to the evening he told her of her illness. There was that ivory music box, the melody that held the memory of loss caused by death. Her fatal illness reminded him of that loss but were there tears when he experienced that loss? There had to have been tears because that was what death caused; that was the proper response to loss by death. When knowing what fate had dealt her and knowing that death was fate's decision he took it upon himself to stop fate which ended any possibility of tears caused by loss by death. Her revelations suddenly became his own.

She saw the changes of emotions throughout the expression of his eyes. She had glimpsed something similar that evening he made it known she was going to die. Her arm lowered and she gathered her hand back. "Huh," she studied her fingertip and saw only a fragment of that tear remained, "That's weird." Her eyes blinked and she shuddered upon feeling the gentle caress of two tears, each droplet rolling down her cheeks. Her lips held their soft smile; it was sort of a comfort feeling those tears; she was real. Yes, she was always real but more real than just an emotionless creature. She could really cry; shed real tears. She allowed herself to feel those tears continue down against her face; they were real.

"Rose," he finally spoke seeing the strange contentment softening the expression of her face; two glistening trails visible against her skin.

"Hmm," she hummed and slowly opened her eyes looking up into his.

"Rose," he repeated, "You are my Rose forever and always. My Rose for all eternity." There was an actual comfort finally speaking out, "There is no eternity without you. There is no forever and always without you." He slowly crouched down keeping his eyes with hers, "I knew all this the moment I discovered you were going to be taken away from me by that horrible disease. I was furious being trapped and unable to prevent death from taking you from me which pushed me to find my way from that hell and I did. I did everything to find you before it was too late and when I did, that was when my eternity and forever and always began. It was probably the first time in my long existence that I did something for another. Yes, I admit I did it also for me because I refused to let you go. But I did it for you, Rose. I wanted you to be forever and always and you are but I am just fortunate that you are with me forever and always."

He moved onto his knees, "We exist because of one another. I exist because of you and you exist because of me. And that's how it will remain and I'm damned determined to have it that way." He reached taking her hand and eagerly pressed a firm kiss to the back of her hand then again looked into the depths of her eyes seeing for once in probably forever a true and honest emotion felt solely for him, "Yes, I care about you, Rose, and yes, I now truly understand the nature of the depths of the meaning you hold for me." He held her hand between both his, "Yes, my Rose, I love you."

"Really?" she asked and watched his lips softly smile.

"Yes, really," he replied, "I love you, my Rose, my forever and always Rose."

She smiled, genuinely smiled feeling that powerful weight lift. "Okay," she nodded, "So, I really love you and you really love me." She continued to nod, "So, what now?"

"We go on with our forever shared eternities." He stated and reached his hand brushing the back of his fingers across her cheek wiping back that subtly dried tear trail.

"Okay," she again nodded, that was damned good enough for her, "Well, you can kiss me now."

He lightly laughed and responded, "Gladly." He leaned forward.

The rose red sequins of those low heels caught the soft glow of the white lighting as they turned and turned against the Italian granite. Flows of rose red crinoline lifted with the spin; dainty sparkles throughout the flowing uneven hem catching the light. The rose red sequin bodice glistened against the lighting; Rose spun in slow circles with her head bent back and eyes staring up at the brilliant evening sky dotted with millions of stars against the rich midnight sky. The New Year was greeted with the first feeding of 1988; another first for the young vampire. Several months young in that vampire world; so much she had learned about herself through that short journey that would continue to span into many lifetimes over and over and over.

For nearly a year she experienced more than any mere mortal had in their lifetime. She discovered ghosts existed and could be a bit annoying and stubborn as hell. She discovered that vampires existed and were beyond what fiction proclaimed them to be; evil could be good. Vampires weren't hollow shells of what once used to be mortal; they too were emotional beings and could cry and could love. She experienced the loss of what she now knew was love. She faced her mortality never believing she would see nineteen. She was given the most intimate of kisses giving her a whole other defined death and in return she was given a whole new life, an immortal life. And what never changed for her, her love of heavy metal which the music now played into the New Year beginning another soundtrack to her very, very, very long life.

"I do question her taste in music." Regine commented slightly leaned near her brother as she watched the flamboyant young vampire continuing to spin in circles. Her large brown eyes shifted looking to the expression of Jerry's face as his eyes were no doubt focused on Rose. Her head slightly tilted seeing the soft admiration expressed throughout her brother's handsome face. She had never seen anything remotely similar being expressed by the distinct features of his face.

"I don't, not any longer." Jerry stated; he had a whole new appreciation for Rose's choice in music. He stepped forward leaving Regine's side moving towards Rose.

"Hmm," Regine curiously hummed and looked to Bella, "I believe he's beyond smitten." She frowned looking at the silent vampire who just nodded without saying a damned word, "Don't you ever say anything?" She shook her head.

Rose stopped her spins and came to a slow stop. Her eyes brightened as Jerry approached and into the air came the only song that should be heard when looking upon that stunning vampire but not at her request, his. She smirked planting her hands on her crinoline covered hips knowing he was the culprit. She shook her head then started to lip with the lyrics bringing her arms eagerly around his neck and started to softly sing, "Hey you, I'm in love with your eyes and the sound of your name." She watched him softly smile, "Hey you, I'm in love with your smile." She swayed to the beat of the music, "Ha, you're becoming a heavy metal lover, aren't ya?" she asked him with a suspicious grin.

"Lover," he smirked, "Don't push it." He hugged her against him listening to her giggle, "Happy New Year, my Rose."

She softened her lips with a gentle smile tightening her arms around him. "Yeah," she sighed closing her eyes, "Thanks to you, my sexy stud muffin Jerry Dandridge."

"Oh, Jeeze," He shook his head with a laugh and roll of his eyes.

June 1987

"What the hell!" Rose said with a slight panicked tone, "Why the hell you bring me up here?!" Her wide blue eyes peered down at the ground below, three stories below. Her hands nervously clung onto Jerry's arm while unable to pry her eyes from staring down at the back patio of the plantation house.

"Time to learn to fly," Jerry answered, "You need to earn your wings."

"Say what?!" her head darted to her right and eyes looked to him in disbelief.

"Remember what I told you about the winged beast, the great bat." He looked down at her horrified expression.

"Nah-ah," she slowly shook her head and he nodded, "No!" She continued to shake her head in protest while he continued to slowly nod. She took a step back releasing his arm and pointed down over the side of the house, "Nope, that's too far down, I'll bust something." She lifted her hands in surrender to her fear.

"If you do, it'll mend instantly." He explained.

"No, it'll hurt like a bitch!" she continued her protest, "Ain't gonna happen."

"Oh, it's gonna happen." He nodded, "You have no choice in the matter."

"The hell!" she shouted crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"You don't," he firmly stated then did the only thing he could do, a little repeat of the coffin incident. He quickly snatched her by the shoulders and gave her a strong shove right off the side of the house and she belted out loud scream. He winched, there was no sound of mighty wings flapping but a muted thud. He leaned forward and peered down at the ground; perhaps it was a tad too soon to kick the bird from the nest. The little birdie face planted but thankfully on the grassy lawn not the patio. "Oo, that's not good." He commented feeling somewhat bad for having not approached the transformation lesson with more subtly.

Her eyes were wide in utter shock that he literally shoved her off the top of the three story house. "Ow," she whined, "Fucking Ow!" She painfully pressed her hands against the grass feeling every inch of her aching. "You fucking shithead!" she shouted loudly and stiffly started pushing herself up off the ground, "You damn fucking shithead!"

Oh, yep, perhaps too soon for such a lesson; he determined future lessons should be done from the ground. "FUCKING SHITHEAD!" he heard her yell with real anger. Yes, wrong decision and knew it the moment she glared up at him; yeah, not pretty at all seeing that true face that emerged passed her beauty. "Well, there's a new first!" he shouted down to her, "You're very ugly when you're infuriated! BRAVO!" He slightly laughed the moment she flipped him off with her quite lengthy finger extended with a spectacular claw-like nail then she growled loudly, "FUCK YOU, YOU SHITHEAD!"

_Roll Credits: Song- Hey You by the Scorpions_


End file.
